<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing With Fire by allie8uf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948121">Playing With Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allie8uf/pseuds/allie8uf'>allie8uf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allie8uf/pseuds/allie8uf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a job.<br/>He could never go to her. He would never be able to hold her hand and tell her everything would be alright. He would never be able to tell her how much he loved her.<br/>But for the rest of his life, he would watch over her and make sure she was safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Heywood &amp; Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Original Character(s), Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Eliza Campion/Sidney Parker, Lord Babington/Esther Denham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Watched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone!<br/>It has been years since I’ve written fan fiction and I’ve never touched this time period before. I love Sanditon so much though, and I wanted to give it a try.<br/>This is a bit AU with HEA…But I wanted to play around with Sidney Parker’s backstory. I'd love to hear your thoughts!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Charlotte Heywood watched in a daze as the purple flower she had been twirling in her fingers danced to the ground.</p><p>She had to focus on the flower. She had to focus on anything and everything besides the feeling of fear. And yearning.</p><p>Fear, because every instinct in her told her that someone was watching her.</p><p>Yearning, because every part of her soul wished it was <em>him</em> watching her.</p><p>In truth, he had ruined her. Charlotte didn’t want to accept that notion at first. She knew with every fiber of her being that he was doing the right thing for his family. She knew the sacrifice he was making.</p><p>Besides that, he never said that he loved her. He <em>did</em> say he wanted to marry her. But he never spoke the words.</p><p>But she could <em>feel</em> them. She felt them in his vulnerability and shyness surrounding their first kiss. In every look afterward. Every reckless touch of his hand when Tom and Mary weren’t looking. At the ball. In whispered words. On the balcony. Their kiss before he left for London. The words were written on his face when he chased her carriage down.  And they were written on her heart, because she loved him too.</p><p>But he was being brave and she had to be brave too. He was being the hero for his family, and she was blessed to have been loved by a man like that – no matter how fleeting their relationship was. Even if the words weren’t spoken.</p><p>Yet her brave days turned into nights filled with dreams about him. She would wake up, and her heart would ache a little more each morning.</p><p>She dreamed on a few occasions that they had a family. Three little girls with curly hair that loved to play at their cove in Sanditon. She wasn’t precisely sure when she’d come to think of it as their cove, but she did. She’d seen <em>all</em> of him there and fled like a coward (or proper lady); but his strong stomach and muscular arms constantly haunted her thoughts. She’d like to let the rest of him haunt her thoughts too, but that would be wholly inappropriate. So in the moments when she allowed herself to dream freely, she just focused on his upper body.</p><p>Her dreams at night consisted of their goodbye. Of Mrs. Campion clutching his arm. Of him stopping her carriage only to kiss her. The last one would never happen.</p><p>He was going to be married. Their three, curly-headed little girls would never be born. He’d probably be lucky if his fiancé would bear him an heir. He would be an amazing father. His wife would depend on a nanny.</p><p>And somehow, all of this – all of these obsessive thoughts and reckless dreams, made Charlotte the perfect mix of frustrated, angry, proud and deeply devastated.</p><p>And sometimes yearning. Because she could feel him. Or someone. Even now, as she followed her littlest sister, Mary, through the fields gathering purple flowers – she could feel the presence of someone. She fought the urge to look around, run into the forest and search for him.</p><p>Dreaming that she’d find him. Dreaming that he would say the nightmare was over. Yet that wasn’t reality.</p><p>So she smiled, she laughed, and she pretended that her phantom was real. She pretended that Sidney Parker really was watching her.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte Heywood had ruined him.</p><p>Sidney Parker was a man who always liked to plan things. Everything was plotted to the last detail. Every motive, every happening – it occurred because he’d planned it that way. It was etched out in his book, long before it happened in his future.</p><p>Yet she had ruined him.</p><p>His very first encounter with her, she had ruined him. She had the figure of a goddess yet the face of the most adorable, innocent angel he had ever seen. She wrecked him with her quick wit and captivated him with her wisdom and ability to observe. She amazed him at how quick she was to jump into roles that normal ladies would scoff at. She was intuitive, resourceful, rebellious, yet utterly pure at the same time.</p><p>Now he was bound to the fantasy of his youth. The woman whose blonde locks and blue eyes haunted him for ten years because she had been so unattainable. So much better than him. Yet his youth chose to dwell on her beauty. The first half – the destructive half of ten years, he obsessed over her looks. The second half – he was left with the bitter taste of her memory but a new mission.</p><p>Yet Charlotte.</p><p>His maturity craved Miss Heywood’s soul. Now, obligated to marry Eliza Campion, he was bitter. He wanted to resort back to his cups and days of old. He wished he could set himself on the path of self destruction so he could be shipped off to Antigua again. Then maybe he wouldn’t have to marry her.</p><p><em>But Charlotte</em>.</p><p>He had been so close to throwing in the towel. He’d been so close to letting his heart win over his duty. She’d seen him completely bare, which could have ruined her if anyone else (aside from his drunken ramblings to his peers) had known. He’d been alone with her in a carriage and it took everything in him not to give into temptation. The day he kissed her, he felt like he was a teenager again – scared and shy. Yet then, he had it right. For those precious moments when he held her in his arms and kissed her, his world was completely right. He should’ve been bound to marry her!</p><p>But a vengeful enemy had seen to the fire, knowing that the threat of his brother being thrown into debtor’s prison would bring him back to the hunt.</p><p>He had been determined to negotiate his way out of it. He would take any other case. When he went to London, he fought for his life – trying to argue his way out of it.</p><p>But Sidney’s life wasn’t his own. It was England’s. Sidney Parker was too damned good at his job, and his enemy was bloodthirsty and out for revenge.</p><p>So while he could, he watched her. He needed to know that she was safe. His nemesis had, no doubt, picked up on his feelings – and Sidney wouldn’t put it past him to harm Charlotte.</p><p>He knew he shouldn’t, but he went to Willingden whenever he could. He knew her schedule. He knew the sound of her laughter as she ran after her little siblings. He stood back, proud, as she taught her siblings how to shoot. He knew the songs she’d hum as she held the hand of her littlest sister, Mary, as they picked wildflowers together. And he caught every faraway look and the sadness that would dim her features when she thought no one was watching. Somehow, he knew her sadness was because of him. He hated himself for it. He wanted to step out of the shadows and hold her in his arms.</p><p>He could never go to her. He would never be able to hold her hand and tell her everything would be alright. He would never be able to tell her how much he loved her.</p><p>But for the rest of his life, he would watch over her and make sure she was safe.  </p><p>Only when he was satisfied that Charlotte and Mary were safe inside the Heywood residence, did Sidney step out of the shadows and walk over to wear Charlotte had stood with a dazed look on her face. He stooped over and picked up the little flower she had been holding, tucking it safely in the pocket of his coat. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Backstory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your kind reviews on the first chapter. I hope you continue to like the story. This chapter is a bit of a step back - giving insight into Sidney's past (around 6 years before Sanditon takes place). I needed to show how he got from point A to point B.<br/>There is a sensitive content warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Antigua, 1813 -</p><p> </p><p>Sidney watched in horror, feeling utterly helpless at what was going on around him.</p><p>He’d lost track of how many months he had been on the island. Over time, he’d grown out of his drunken stupor and saw the depths of evil that humanity could sink to. He’d gone to Antigua at the order of his older brother to escape his lost ways and instead came across, what had to be, the pit of hell – surrounded by water.</p><p>The island was more beautiful than anything he’d ever seen. The land was green and lush with white sand; waters that were crystal clear, and every shade of blue. It looked like heaven on earth – but the sugar trade turned it to hell on earth.</p><p>The trade was profitable, but the men who ran it had lost their souls.</p><p>Another day of witnessing it, another day of arguing with the man running the biggest plantation on the island, and he found himself fighting a wave of nausea as he lifted the bottle of rum to his lips. He’d no longer consumed to be drunk, he’d drank to numb the pain of what he’d been witnessing.</p><p>He planned to be on the next ship leaving for London.</p><p>Sidney wiped sweat from his brow and turned at the sound of a woman’s scream. One of the managers was groping her, pinning her to him and yelling obscenities. Sidney saw red. He dove for the man, tearing him off of the woman and started throwing punch after punch.</p><p>The man swung back, but Sidney ducked and kicked him in the shins, knocking the abuser to the ground. Sidney panted for air and spun around, intending to check on the woman, only to find two more managers approaching him.</p><p>He swung to the one who was wielding a knife in his direction, only to feel a whack to his head and his world fell to darkness.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“You had a bit of a scare there, Mr. Parker.”</p><p>Sidney’s mouth felt mercilessly dry, the taste of copper and rum on his lips. He groaned, peeling his eyes open and blinked at the light in the strange room. He was on some kind of hard surface. He tried to observe his surroundings but his head was swimming, his back and left shoulder burned with pain.  </p><p>“You were knocked in the head and stabbed in your shoulder, if you’re wondering about the pain you’re feeling now.”</p><p>Sidney was finally able to focus on the man talking to him. He was tall, middle-aged and wearing finer clothes than he’d seen since reaching the island.</p><p>“How,” His voice was raspier than normal and his throat was sore, “did I get here?”</p><p>“I have men watching the trading. We might’ve had particular interest in you. They stepped in after seeing you go down.”</p><p>They had particular interest in him?</p><p>Sidney could only stare at the ceiling. It hurt to talk, much less process what this stranger was telling him.</p><p>“You’ve been watching me? Who the hell are you?”</p><p>“Rodger Lambe, at your service,” The man smiled and saluted him. “It appears you detest slavery as much as I do.”</p><p>Sidney had heard of Rodger Lambe. Everyone in Antigua and the ton, for that matter, knew of him. They just didn’t know much about him. That never stopped the gossip though.</p><p>An English expat, somewhere in the midst of Antigua. He’d fallen in love with a slave – rescuing her by marrying her.</p><p>He kept to himself in the largest mansion on the island. His workers were well paid and free. He and his wife had a daughter.</p><p>He was powerful, but he was secretive.</p><p>“What do you want from me?”</p><p>“I saved your life,” The man ignored his question, “Mostly because I can’t stand to see good people lose their lives.”</p><p>“I’m not a good person,” Sidney touched his pounding head with his good hand, only to come in contact with a bandage. He thought of his drunken ways in London after the love of his life ran off for money. “I’m no one.”</p><p>“You’re far more sensible than you’d like to believe,” The man interjected. “You’re a hell of a fighter. You’re intelligent when it comes to business, even though you might be in debt to your brother. You are just 22, so you have plenty of time to recover.”</p><p>“How do you-”</p><p>“I make it my business to know everything about everybody.”</p><p>“With all due respect, you’re not God.”</p><p>“No, but I believe God gave me the wisdom to find out who’s doing his work and who’s doing the devil’s.”</p><p>“How do I know you’re not the devil?”</p><p>“Satan can’t cast out Satan, nor will he rescue the innocent. He gloats and watches them suffer.”</p><p>Tired of feeling like the weaker man, Sidney grit his teeth and wrestled his way to a sitting position. He’d been placed on a table in what looked like an office belonging to royalty. He must’ve been in Lambe’s actual estate.</p><p>Along with the ache in his head and burning in his shoulder, his already sore back felt like it tore open when he sat up.</p><p>“They flogged you quite thoroughly while you were unconscious, in case you were wondering.”</p><p>Sidney groaned in response.</p><p>“You’re good at throwing punches, Mr. Parker. But I think you need to learn how to have eyes in the back of your head. I’m willing to train you for that.”</p><p>“Train me?” Sidney went to laugh sarcastically only to realize that laughing hurt too. Hell, everything hurt.</p><p>“Tell me, Mr. Parker,” Rodger Lambe cleared his throat, and Sidney felt that he was going to change the subject again. “Do you have any enemies back in London?”</p><p>“No,” Sidney pursed his lips and looked at Mr. Lambe. “Well, in truth, I might have done.”</p><p>“The story?”</p><p>“My main opposition at a gambling house lost everything. Instead of investing well or leaving him anything to survive on, I gambled it away too. Last I heard, he was in debtor’s prison so I haven’t given it anymore thought. I was not my best self in recent years,” Sidney felt a wave of remorse come over him. Three years ago, Eliza Campion, the woman he thought was perfect in every way, left him for an older man with great wealth. It was after that he found himself frequenting gambling houses and turning to the bottle.</p><p>“What if I told you this man you’re telling me about is out of prison,” Sidney looked at Mr. Lambe incredulously. “And what if I told you that his fiancé has died after being forced to a whorehouse? There was arson involved.”</p><p>“Because of me.” Sidney’s heart sunk. Rodger pursed his lips.</p><p>“You’re not the one who killed her. Her fiancé did.”</p><p>Sidney stared at the man across from him, mind racing. He couldn’t believe that the actions of his drunken youth had destroyed life. He also couldn’t believe that this Mr. Lambe, who dwelled on an island in the Caribbean, seemed to know every detail about his life.</p><p>“Sidney,” Rodger slid a royal blue chair that was fit for a king out from under the desk Sidney was propped up on and sat down, “You need to know how to defend yourself when you go back to London.”</p><p>“I’m beginning to see that,” He grit his teeth as the stab wound in his shoulder suddenly seemed to catch on fire.</p><p>“What is your opinion of the Crown, Sidney?” Good lord, Rodger was an expert at changing subjects.</p><p>“We were on the wrong side of history last year.”</p><p>“Aside from that?”</p><p>“She’s my country. What does this have to do with anything?"</p><p>Rodger pushed his chair back a bit more, crossed his arms, and smirked at Sidney. “What does the term ‘<em>covert agent</em>’ mean to you, Mr. Parker?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Note:</p><p>The show always left me wondering about Sidney’s time in Antigua and how Georgiana’s dad saved Sidney’s life. I wanted more of Sidney’s back story. As some of you brilliant readers guessed in reviews – it might point to his current occupation. Which just might lead us to Sidlotte. I know this chapter is missing our favorite girl, but with time! And I would love to know your thoughts!</p><p>-Allie (@AlexandreaUF on Twitter)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Admiral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone,<br/>Thank you so much for your comments on Sidney’s backstory. Fun fact (or maybe just from my POV): This was supposed to be a second chapter. I never had intended to include a flashback chapter. It just suddenly came to me and I had to write it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- England, 1820 -</p><p> </p><p>Deep in the darkest part of Covent Garden, Sidney Parker walked into his office, opened the middle drawer of his desk and placed the purple flower beside the others. He had his collection. Flowers that little Mary had handed to Charlotte, that Charlotte had held and twirled until she dropped them to the ground. He’d collect them after she was safe inside her family’s house.  </p><p> He hated this part. He hated coming back to London after being in Willingden, watching her. He hated not knowing if she were safe. When he was there, he felt like he could control things. Here, he felt powerless. He stared at the collection of flowers, one for every one of his trips.</p><p>Sidney quickly closed the drawer as two of his colleagues barged in.</p><p>“Crowe needs guidance, Parker. He’s losing his mind to his blonde mission.”</p><p>“Well, well, well, at least I’m not the one bedding the enemy,” Sidney rolled his eyes as his partner, Francis Crowe, winked at Christopher Babington.</p><p>“She’s not the enemy, man,” Babington laughed, “She’s my beloved bride. And she’s assisting us in every way possible. You would do well to find one yourself before you get into any more trouble.”</p><p>“I enjoy trouble,” Crowe huffed, “I enjoy it in all sorts of ways. And positions.”</p><p>“Enough!” Sidney slammed his hand down on top of his desk. “You would do well, Crowe, to tread very carefully with Miss Brereton. We don’t yet know her game.”</p><p>“Believe me, I’m treading her waters very carefully,” Crowe smirked as he chewed on the edge of his pipe. “The art of seduction is, quite possibly, the best part about being an agent.”</p><p>“Truly man? I thought your favorite part was getting to act like you’re always knee-deep in your cups,” Babington shared a look with Sidney.</p><p>“And that.” Crowe waved his hand dismissively.</p><p>“Status on the Admiral?” Babington raised an inquisitive brow at Sidney, and Sidney swallowed.</p><p>“She’s safe. Hodges and Phoenix are covering her when I-” He cut himself off, but they knew. They knew he was watching her. He was convinced that every one who knew him – the <em>real</em> him – knew he was watching her. He’d cast out his smaller cases to the younger agents because he needed to make sure that Admiral was OK.</p><p>He had to know that <em>Charlotte</em> was OK. And, as with the life of a covert agent and whomever the agent swore to protect – or investigate, that person was given a code name: Admiral. <em>Charlotte. </em>In keeping with one of his favorite memories with her.</p><p>He needed to know that she was safe.</p><p>As for Sidney, he had to do his job.</p><p>Sidney and the rest of the covert agents were to see to justice, to hell with the consequences. He was to right wrongs and make sure schemers and murderers were found out; no matter the paths he had to take to uncover the truth.</p><p>He was a fighter. After Rodger Lambe saved his life and he was done healing, Rodger’s small army in Antigua had trained Sidney. They taught him how to fight to kill. He never quite knew what Rodger’s ultimate title was – but he was in direct communication with the Crown – and that Antigua was a bit of a training ground. For people like him.</p><p>Lambe’s army taught him how to act around, manipulate and read people. They tested him in ways he never knew people could be tested – each one making him tougher than he was before. Each one erasing memories of Eliza Campion and allowing him to develop a hard shell, inside and out.</p><p>Sidney was the best shot England had. He worked alongside Bow Street Runners. He was an investigator. A covert agent for the crown. He was a lot of things, all rolled into one. No one in his family knew. Babington and Crowe worked alongside him, as well as dozens of others.</p><p>He had stopped multiple threats to the Crown. He obliterated assassination attempts against members of the royal family. He unraveled schemes and saw the schemers to justice. All the while trying to appease his brother, Tom.</p><p>“When you what?” Crowe prodded, and Sidney realize his mind had wandered to Charlotte.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” He shook his head. “Miss Heywood is safe.”</p><p>“That’s well and good, man; but how is your heart?” Babington, always to the point. Crowe rolled his eyes. Trust Babington to be the romantic.</p><p>“Not all of us are as blessed as you, Babington,” Sidney ground out. “The realistic way of life usually isn’t true love. It doesn’t usually end with one of us falling madly in love with the girl, the girl falling madly in love with one of us, and having happily ever after. It doesn’t usually mean a beautiful wedding with joy. Love is one thing – but marriage is usually a business deal. And sacrifices for family must be made. You’re just the rare exception.” His words sounded as bitter as he felt. </p><p>“I’ll take being the exception,” Babington gave a small smile, obviously thinking of his wife, “But I refuse to believe that a business deal takes precedence over the matters of the heart.”</p><p>“I’m saving my brother and his family.”</p><p>“You’re losing your soul, my man,” Babington leaned over to Sidney, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I saw you with Miss Heywood. That is…Admiral. I know she has your heart. I appreciate that you’re saving your brother, but why not come to me first? Or others? Eagle might have the remedy.”</p><p>“I’ve tried every bank there is in London. They’re sick of Tom and all his gambling ways. And you have done so much for Sanditon. I don’t believe in borrowing money from friends; especially when I can’t guarantee when - or if - you’d get it back.” He had two months. Two months until he took vows promising his soul to a woman he felt he hardly knew. Or maybe it was himself who was the stranger.</p><p>“You don’t believe in borrowing money from friends, but you do believe in letting your brother destroy your life,” Crowe said.</p><p>“You’re falling for Golden’s plot. He’s the one who’s out to ruin you. Has been since debtor’s prison. You defeat him by letting love win,” Babington nodded and Sidney clenched his fists. You didn’t defeat a man who’d been out to destroy every aspect of your life over the past several years through<em> love</em>.</p><p>“If my brother gets thrown in debtor’s prison, there are four children and a very sweet wife who would be utterly defeated. Their futures would be ruined. I can’t do that. I won’t have it.” Sidney looked at his colleagues and then looked up as someone knocked on the door and his secretary let herself in.</p><p>“Mr. Parker, there was a note left for you by Robinson,” Sidney took the small envelop held out from Mrs. Griffiths and opened it.</p><p>
  <em>Contact spotted Golden. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>On route to Willingden.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Venge Admiral.</em>
</p><p> - Freedom</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Holding onto her youngest sister’s hand, Charlotte turned her face to the sun as she stepped outside, enjoying the fresh air. She chose to focus on this lovely day. She would be positive. She would be strong. It was March, and she would not allow herself to dwell on the news embedded in Mary Parker’s letter.</p><ul>
<li>
<em>My dearest Charlotte, I’m not really sure if I should tell you this, but I don’t want a surprise to cause you further pain. Mrs. Campion has written to me, excited to say that all of her and Sidney’s wedding plans are all set for May 1<sup>st</sup></em>. -</li>
</ul><p>“Lottie,” Charlotte glanced down at Mary, the little girl’s curls bouncing in the breeze as they started out on their usual stroll. She would focus on the present. She could not focus on the fact that the letter made her heart break a little extra today.</p><p>Distracted by flowers, Mary bent down and gathered a few, twisting them in her little hands.</p><p>“Yes darling?”</p><p>“Lottie, do you think that man will be with us in the flower field again?” Charlotte came to an abrupt stop, nearly tripping over her own feet.</p><p>“What,” She gulped air, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat, “What man, my darling?”</p><p>“The one who always hides behinds the trees. The dark one with the hat. I think he’s sad.”</p><p>Mary attempted to hand Charlotte a delicate yellow flower, but Charlotte let it fall to the ground. It <em>was</em> Sidney.</p><p>All of those times she’d felt his presence, she hadn’t been mistaken. He’d been there. He was here, watching her.</p><p>She closed her eyes, not realizing she’d been crying until the taste of salt reached her lips. Charlotte scooped Mary up and took off running, as fast as she could, until she reached the trees surrounding the field. She ran around them, circling each one – determined to find Sidney Parker. Determined to know why he’d been watching her.</p><p>Determined to know why she hadn’t let him go.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, I would love to hear your thoughts! What do you think of our other agents? I’m not sure of Babington’s first name but he needs one.<br/>-Allie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone,<br/>Thank you again for your comments! I appreciate your insights and love all the recommendations (I've added quite a few things to my viewing lists).<br/>-  </p><p> To clear up some things/holes some of you all kindly pointed out:</p><p>- Eliza is alive and, at this moment, engaged to Sidney. It was the man mentioned in Sidney’s flashback (the one in debtor’s prison), who lost his fiancée.<br/>- I myself would’ve liked for the flashback chapter to be the first chapter – but it came to me after I posted the first chapter! I really didn’t have it slotted for this story; but it felt important after I wrote it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>- Antigua, 1813 –</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sidney stared at the man seated next to the desk, wondering what his ultimate goal was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What does the term, ‘covert agent’ mean to you, Mr. Parker?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why are you asking me about such a term, man?” Sidney scoffed. The rips in his back from the flogging were killing him. He wanted rum. He wanted a comfortable bed and anything to numb the pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know what the term means, lad.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deep down, he did. He knew about the spy network. At the clubs Sidney had frequented back in London, the Crown’s spy network was brought up on occasion – and casually – but always forgotten about. It was an intriguing subject, in truth. Men who were utterly private but knew everything about everyone. Men who had probably been around him – acting casually as one character, and then transferring to their duty and killing traitors. They were phantoms of the night. Mysterious. Agents set to protect the well being of England at all cost.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I could be an agent,” He said it with sarcasm, but the knowing glint in Lambe’s eye sent a chill down his spine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>- London, 1820 –</p><p> </p><p>Sidney stared at the man seated across the desk from him, wondering what his ultimate goal was.</p><p>He’d been specifically requested, and no matter how his heart was elsewhere – this particular, mysterious, request needed his complete attention.</p><p>It didn’t feel more important than Charlotte. Nothing ever would. Robinson’s note chilled him to the bone. He needed to go to Willingden to ensure Charlotte’s safety and stop Golden. He was all but on his way when the order came from the head office and he was off to another meeting. He was only slightly relieved that Babington and Crowe volunteered themselves to the little town where nothing was ever supposed to happen. Guarding the Admiral.</p><p>“It’s good of you to come,” Sidney nodded in acknowledgement.</p><p> The man across from him had taste, Sidney had to give him credit. His office – so to speak – dripped of wealth, as did his clothes. His brown locks bled into the gold lining the collar of his coat.</p><p>“I’m sure you’re wondering why I specifically requested you.”</p><p>“To be frank, yes.”</p><p>“To the point. I like that. People think I aim for pomp; but in truth I just like to keep the ton on their toes,” The man leaned back in his chair, waving his hands in the air. “The ton just seems completely fatigued. However, I like you. Very no nonsense.”</p><p>Sidney only raised an eyebrow and nodded.</p><p>“As you might’ve heard, the woman I’m legally bound to for the foreseeable future has been traveling the continent and has been having dalliances for quite some time. We’re separated, as you know.”</p><p>Sidney nodded once more.</p><p>“However,” The rings made a clanging sound on the desk as the man slapped it, “I am pleased to say I have found the remedy for my lonesomeness.”</p><p>Sidney was trying to decide if he should lean forward and act intrigued, or remain leaning back, serious.</p><p>“That is to say, I’ve fallen quite in love.”</p><p>Charlotte was in danger but he’d been pulled off of that because a man wanted to talk about his love life? Sidney fought the urge to punch him and flee.</p><p>Of course that would mean the end of his life – but at the moment it felt like it might’ve been worth it.</p><p>“Congratulations.”</p><p>“Well as you know, I might’ve had my fair share of bad luck a few years ago,” He began. “You were one of the agents involved in foiling that attempt. I appreciate it.”</p><p> “Now I am in possession of a precious gem even more valuable than my own life. In fact, I believe you’ve even become acquainted with my treasure on one or two occasions.”</p><p>Ah, the gem was a woman.</p><p>“I’m not-” Sidney started and cut himself off as the man waved in dismissal.</p><p>“You are. My wish is for you to protect her.</p><p>Sidney leaned forward, “We have many trained agents who are set to do that particular task. My specializations are wide-ranging and I have many different, er, orders to pursue. I don’t think I can devote my time to-”</p><p>The man’s voice grew more serious than he’d ever heard it; his pleasant face took on a menacing hold. “You will watch her.” He leaned back and opened a drawer of his desk, pulled out a neatly folded note and handed it to Sidney.</p><p>Sidney read the note. It was an extremely serious threat to the man’s love interest; and against his reign, for that matter. He closed his eyes and sighed, and then looked up at the man predominately referred to as Prince Regent. “Understood, Your Majesty.”</p><p>Prinny nodded and smiled, looked past Sidney and beckoned to his butler. “Please, bring her in.”</p><p>Sidney stood up and turned around at the sound of a door opening. He drew in a deep breath as the familiar lady appeared before him, a knowing look on her face.</p><p>“I hear congratulations are in order,” Sidney could only nod, and closed his eyes. Because she knew his situation. This woman was brilliant – she liked Charlotte. She wasn’t particularly fond of Eliza, and Eliza was obsessed with her. And that made the anxiety he’d been fighting kick in full force.</p><p>“Thank you, Lady Susan.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>- Willingden –</p><p>Charlotte’s heart was still racing as she walked into her house and took a seat across from her mother, feeling defeated.</p><p>She had searched for him with Mary. Quite frantically.. Her baby sister had confirmed her dreams and given her hope. Her phantom was Sidney. Yet he was nowhere to be seen. There wasn’t even a footprint. She was so frustrated, so angry and so hopeless. Maybe she’d accidentally shared her thoughts about him with Mary while she was telling her a story. Maybe Mary was making things up. Little girls loved to daydream and live in their own fantasy world. As did adults, but that was beside the point.</p><p>“Charlotte,” Her mother began gently. “I know you love your adventures.”</p><p>Her mind flashed to the image of a cove – and Sidney. Charlotte closed her eyes, shaking her head. “Yes, of course I do.”</p><p>“Well, my cousin’s daughter, Edwina, is the same age as Alison. Eleanor wants a friend so Edwina doesn’t have to go it alone,” Mama looked almost guilty. “Alison asked if you could be her chaperone.</p><p>Charlotte stared at her mother in disbelief and then looked up at Alison as she walked into the room.</p><p>“Mama, I can’t go to London.”</p><p>“Charlotte, you had your opportunity to live and experience things in Sanditon. I’m not sure why you never talk about it; but this is my time. This is my opportunity to have a season,” Alison spoke up.</p><p>“Your season is coming at my-” <em>Heartache</em>. Charlotte shook her head. “I’m not so sure I have it in me to chaperone. Besides, isn’t that more for…declared spinsters?”</p><p>Charlotte wasn’t a spinster. Even if she remained single for the rest of her life, she would never resign herself to that title. That title, by society’s standards, belonged to those who had given up. Charlotte never intended to do that. She would increase her knowledge with education. She would find ways to travel the world. She would love to go into architecture.</p><p>Charlotte Heywood would thrive. She would thrive a bit better and a bit happier if she could have true love and a happy home with curly headed babies; but seeing as how that wish wouldn’t come to pass, she’d find another way.</p><p>“Charlotte,” Mama sighed, “You’re 23 now. You have a long life ahead of you but Alison is in her prime. This is her time. If one of my daughters can marry a member of the peerage, I will consider my maternal duty a success.” Charlotte could only blink. Her mother was sounding all too much like that lady from that popular book…<em>Mrs. Bennet</em>. Yes, that was it.</p><p>“You are going to chaperone Alison, my dear.”</p><p>“Mama, I cannot go.” In truth, she was terrified of going to London because <em>he</em> would be there. He wasn’t hidden in the forest in Willingden watching over her, but he most certainly would be in London. He’d be planning his wedding. He would be at balls with Mrs. Campion.</p><p>“Charlotte,” Mama reached out, placing a hand over Charlotte’s hand. “I’m not sure what happened to you in Sanditon. Please see this as your opportunity to move on, my dear. I trust that you’ll watch over your sister.”</p><p>Charlotte nodded, then stood up – stumbling outside, trying to escape before any tears fell. She took off running for the flower field, needing to be where she felt him but could escape from the future reality of seeing him. London wouldn’t be the place where she could move on, as Mama said. It would be a place of torture – where she’d have a front row seat to watching him plan a future with a lady he said he didn’t love.</p><p>Stumbling over her feet, she briefly glanced up and noticed a figure lurking out n the far field that quickly disappeared.</p><p>Charlotte stopped, frowning. It couldn’t be.</p><p>The lanky figure she saw struck a familiar cord with Charlotte. With a sinking feeling, she realized Sidney hadn’t been watching her after all.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note:</p><p>A couple of things:</p><p> First of all, I am sorry for – embellishing – history a bit! Prinny was quite the character. Princess Caroline and he did struggle with holding true to their marriage vows (to put it politely). In 1817 while on his way to Westminster, his carriage had been mobbed.</p><p>Also, it just doesn’t seem like the way of Lady Susan to go after a, shall we say, peacock? So in my head King George IV looks like Tom Hiddleston or Luke Evans (I’ll let you decide!). And he’s more around 40, because this is fiction.</p><p>While I’m casting, Rodger Lambe looks like Russell Crowe.</p><p>On a side note:</p><p>- What two days of the week do you lovely readers want updates? This week was a bit hectic because of July 4th here in the states. But I’d like to aim for two updates a week (I'm moving over this month, but I'll try my best).<br/>- A very special shoutout to Lydia on Twitter for coming up with the #Undercoverfic hashtag! I’m honored that you all are reading this and even want to discuss it!!<br/>- It appears I’ve written an essay with notes, so I’ll bow out now.<br/>-Allie<br/>@AlexandreaUF #UndercoverFic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Coded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Georgiana's backstory.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone,<br/>I know the flashbacks were getting a little confusing, so I placed them in italics. I hope that works. If not, please let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Antigua, 1818 –</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After spending the last two years in the hidden nooks and enduring the dreary weather of England; Sidney was actually glad to be back on the island that had, upon his first arrival to it, felt like a nightmare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had learned so much. The network arranged to protect the Crown was a complex yet organized maze. Sidney knew everything yet he knew nothing. He’d learned to be known and he learned to hide. He had become an actor and he’d developed a shield around himself. He was trained to have no mercy or compassion when it came to enemies of the Crown.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He knew the ropes of finding people he could trust. Street urchins who could be his eyes and ears in the streets of England.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His brother, upon finding out he’d arrived in England, had relentlessly begged him to visit Sanditon. To support Sanditon. To dine with the lady of the town.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sidney was too busy for that, of which he was glad. However, the one time he did visit Tom, he immensely enjoyed playing with his nieces and nephew, and seeing his sister-in-law.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In January of last year, he’d intercepted a carriage attack on the Prince Regent, coming out with a bullet wound to the same shoulder that bore the scar of his stabbing years prior. Because of that, he’d been pushed to the top. He was gaining more missions, more things to protect. Then a letter two months ago arrived from Rodger Lambe, along with another mission.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sidney was escorted by the butler into Lambe’s office, he smiled when he saw his old mentor – and briefly glancing at the young lady sitting in one of the seats at the desk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Parker, my lad. Damned good to see you back here,” Rodger stood, shook Sidney’s hand, and gestured at the spare seat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s good to be back here,” Sidney couldn’t help but smile, then turned to look at the young woman next to him. She nodded at him, a wary expression on her features.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mr. Parker, you know Georgiana, my beloved daughter.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Father, please,” The girl rolled her eyes at her father’s term of endearment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know you don’t like me to show affection, my love. You’re a serious agent, after all,” Rodger smiled and Sidney’s eyes widened. Rodger looked at Sidney. “She’s on her way to being fluent in 37 languages and she’s a brilliant mathematician.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Remarkable,” From his previous time training under her father, Sidney grew to know Georgiana was a bright young woman – but he hadn’t expected her to follow in her father’s footsteps.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Perfect for deciphering. She has quite the mind to crack-codes,” Rodger looked at his daughter and then raised a brow at Sidney. “That’s why you’re going to be escorting her back to England. She’ll be an asset to your office. I’m putting her under your charge, Fire.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>--- </p><p>- England, 1820 –</p><p> </p><p>“I miss Miss Heywood,” Georgiana Lambe ambled into Sidney’s office and frowned as she looked at him. “She might’ve stuck her nose where it never belonged and happened upon a national undercover operation, but she did save my life.”</p><p>“I think I saved your life,” Sidney could give into thinking about Miss Heywood and lose track of his life, or combat his coworker’s comment with sarcasm. “Miss Heywood was merely along for the ride.”</p><p>“I must say she really was the perfect little go-between, sending my codes to M.”</p><p>Otis Molyneux, or M, truly had the past that everyone in Sanditon believed he did – yet he was brilliant. He was the Crown’s top cryptographer. Among other things, Lambe and Molyneux had been working together over the past year to investigate the undercover gambling and trafficking ring in London. Due to Charlotte and Sidney’s family in Sanditon – Lambe and M had been forced to increase their acting skills.</p><p>“Griffiths would’ve done, you know.”</p><p>“Griffiths was stuck with handling her nieces, for heaven’s sake. Give a spy’s secretary a mission to pretend to be a caretaker, let her family find out about the trip, and everything goes up in smoke. Aside from that, she had a hankering for Mr. Hankins.”</p><p>“I heard that,” Annalise Griffiths piped up from behind her desk, and her mountain of paperwork. “My nieces might have been a bit twittery and overcome by handsome men, but they held their own, my dear. I was only being kind to Mr. Hankins!”</p><p>“Twittery and overcome? They thought Parker was a breathing Adonis and that Mr. Stringer character had the face of an absolute angel. And he did,” Georgiana looked at Sidney, a frown filling her features. Her voice softened. “He truly liked Admiral, you know.”</p><p>Sidney frowned. He knew Young Stringer had feelings for Charlotte. In truth, he knew Stringer was the better character. And it riddled him with jealousy. He knew that James Stringer was here in London, having been given the opportunity to improve upon his skills.</p><p>That wasn’t the only issue. According to Crowe and Babington, Charlotte was on her way to London, chaperoning one of her sisters. They would be staying with her aunt. Stringer would inevitably find out and try to see her, which increased Sidney’s jealousy. Yet Stringer was innocent. It was another man’s intentions that had him much more frightened for Charlotte.</p><p>London was the city of a million people. While Sidney liked to think that he had eyes and ears everywhere and could make sure that Charlotte was OK every second of the day – he was scared his skills might not be enough to totally protect her.</p><p>Even more, he was terrified of running into her. He couldn’t.</p><p>Yet she would be here, acting as a chaperone, running in the same circles as his betrothed. He was supposed to be planning a wedding. Hell, Tom actually thought Sidney was excited about it.</p><p>Sidney had managed to ensure Eliza that he was so busy with work and that he had no time to see her – no time to be involved in plans. Truth be told, he didn’t want to be involved. He was living in a nightmare. Once again. Once again, he felt like his heart was beating somewhere outside of his body, and he was in a numb state – where it was dark and he could just go through the motions.</p><p>He thought he knew heartbreak after Eliza; but instead, after his time in Antigua, he learned so much more. He learned he could be so much more. Then after he met Charlotte – after she danced her way into his world and trampled over every preconceived notion he had of the opposite sex, she wrecked him for anyone else. He tried to escape it. When Eliza came back into his life at the masquerade ball, a small part of him wondered if something might still be there. Maybe she had changed.</p><p>Yet she hadn’t. He had.</p><p>His job made him the man that he was. Charlotte Heywood made his heart beat again.</p><p>Yet Tom, in his unpredictability and carelessness with the insurance, had wrecked Sidney’s life in complement with the person who had been trying to destroy it for almost a decade. His past had come back to haunt him in more ways than one.</p><p>Sidney looked across from his desk, realizing Georgiana was staring at him, waiting for a response. “I know Stringer liked her.”</p><p>“You should’ve let him pursue her. You should’ve stepped back. You should never have led-”</p><p>“I didn’t lead her on, damnit,” Sidney slammed the palm of his hand down on his desk. “She…She-”</p><p>“She somehow saw past your hard shield, chose to see the best in you, as she does with everyone, and fell in love with you,” Sidney didn’t dare open his mouth to respond to Georgiana’s statement. “Sidney,” she leaned forward, trying to make eye contact with him. “I do not doubt that you loved Admiral – Miss Heywood. She’s the type of person who is so pure and so easy to love. She’s rare. She was a dear friend to me, or the front that I’d put on. Yet the reason I tried to discourage her away from you – the reason I warned her about you, was because of this,” Georgiana gestured around his office and the paperwork – codes, and threats, and coded-threats – covering his desk.</p><p>“You were trying to protect her. I know,” He looked defeated. He felt defeated. “For a moment I thought that…that I could be happy,” He smiled ironically. “Other agents have followed their hearts in such a manner. Look at Babington.”</p><p>“You truly planned to marry her,” It was a statement, not a question.</p><p>“Up until the fire. Even though I knew it was Golden. Even after that. Then Tom, in his recklessness,” He placed his elbows on his desk and buried his head in his hands. “His stupidity with the insurance.”</p><p>“Forced you to Eliza,” Georgiana snarled.</p><p>“At least she won’t mind too much if I somehow get killed along the way,” Sidney said sarcastically.</p><p>“You’re not allowed to do that,” Georgiana shook her head. “You’re the best agent England has. Even though you have a bit of a madman hell-bent on revenge after you.”</p><p>“What’s more is I believe he’s after Lady Susan.”</p><p>“The threats are formatted the same,” Georgiana allowed. After his meeting with the Prince Regent, Sidney filled his office in on the threatening note. He already commissioned four agents to trail Lady Susan, ensuring her safety at all times. </p><p>“I feel like so many things are piling up and one day,” He trailed off, not sure if he wanted to go there.</p><p>“One day, what?” Georgiana prompted.</p><p>“One day I’m either going to get ahead of Golden and his intentions, or he’s going to finally get his vengeance on me.</p><p>“He’s weaved a tangled web,” Georgiana patted the desk in front of him, “But before all of that, Fire, you’re going to a ball.”</p><p>---</p><p>Charlotte practically fell out of the carriage as it stopped in front of her Aunt Eleanor’s London townhouse. The ride had been bumpy and long. Alison had prattled on about the different styles of dresses she planned to wear. She prattled on about the different types of men she hoped would court her.</p><p>She prattled on about food.</p><p>She just talked, and by the second hour of the ride to London from Willingden, Charlotte zoned out. She’d finally accepted that she was going to run into Sidney – or worse, Mrs. Campion. She decided she would be her best, bravest self. She would be kind and nonchalant.</p><p>She also decided that she would write to James Stringer upon her arrival because he had been a dear friend back in Sanditon. She would write to Lady Susan and Mary Parker as well.</p><p>“Oh, my dear girls!” A brunette woman a good six inches taller than Charlotte barreled past the butler holding the door open and enveloped Charlotte and Alison into a hug. “What a journey you have had! How dreadfully starved you must feel! Come, come, I have tea and all the cakes in the world. And oh,” Charlotte bit her lip to stop from laughing and shared a look with her sister – doing the same.</p><p>Their aunt practically pushed them up the stairs into the house and swept them into what had to be the dining room. “I have ham. Ham! And drinking chocolate. We will feed you. Edwina ate a bit too much and is taking a daylight rest. But we have a ball to talk about! A ball already. The Smythe’s masquerade ball! Everyone who is someone in London will be there, and it will be a grand place to meet young amoureuses! Think of it. That’s  the eve after tomorrow and we’ll work on your wardrobes shortly thereafter. I’m going to get Belinda to bring us some tea.” Aunt Eleanor clapped her hands and swept out of the dining room in flush, apparently off to fetch her chef – or lady’s maid.</p><p>“Well, this is certainly going to be interesting,” Alison’s eyes were wide, and Charlotte burst out in laughter. It felt good.</p><p>Her laughter turned into a frown though, as she thought of the ball her aunt had brought up. Everyone in London would be there. She didn’t feel quite ready for that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...And now you have a hint as to why the story is named the way it is.<br/>-What do you think FIRE stands for?<br/>- As always, I would love to hear your thoughts!<br/>-Allie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Masquerade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know we’re all distracted with a bearded Theo in Archive (what a brilliant movie) - but here's a ball for your Saturday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Charlotte watched, amused, as Alison looked around the Smythe’s ballroom in awe. They had spent the previous day resting from their journey and getting acquainted with their family. Her aunt was exuberant and silly. Her uncle, oddly enough, was a good foot shorter than his wife and reminded her of Dr. Fuchs. Aunt Eleanor had purchased dresses for the ball based on the measurements Mama had sent. While Alison loved her blue gown, Charlotte wasn’t so sure about her pink one.</p><p>She glanced down at her dress, and fingered the white embroidery over it – failing to see the approaching man.</p><p>“Do you not recognize me with a mask, Miss Heywood?” She heard the familiar smile in his voice.</p><p>“Mr. Stringer! I was going to post a letter tomorrow to let you know I was in town,” Charlotte smiled, happy to see her friend.</p><p>“I’ve actually been working for the Smythe family on a project, so they were kind enough to invite me tonight,” Stringer smiled, and Charlotte couldn’t help but notice his eyes drift in Alison’s direction.</p><p>“Mr. Stringer, let me introduce you to my sister, Alison Heywood.”</p><p>Charlotte watched her sister curtsy, her cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink.</p><p>She placed a hand on her sister’s arm. “Alison, I’m feeling quite parched. I think I’m going to find a refreshment,” She looked at Stringer, silently prodding him to take a hint.</p><p>“Miss Alison,” Stringer reached out his arm, “May I be so bold to ask for this dance?”</p><p>If possible, Alison’s cheeks took on a deeper shade of pink. She reached for Stringer’s arm. “That would be very kind of you, Mr. Stringer.”</p><p>Smiling to herself, Charlotte slowly walked to the refreshment table while attempting to keep an eye on her sister. She was currently being twirled by Stringer, laughing at something he had said.</p><p>“I see you’ve resorted to the way of matchmaking. They make quite a cute pair,” Charlotte turned, smiling at the familiar voice.</p><p>“Lady Susan!” Her friend was dressed in a beautiful royal blue gown, a gold mask in her hand.</p><p>“It’s so good to see you, Charlotte,” Susan smiled. “Please remember, it’s just Susan. You’re my dear friend, after all.”</p><p>“You’re mine as well. I was going to write you that I was in town.”</p><p>“Oh I heard. I have my sources,” Lady Susan’s eyes drifted around the room. “This is quite different from the masked rout where we were first acquainted.”</p><p>Charlotte felt a pang in her heart. It was there that Lady Susan helped her realize that she’d fallen in love with Sidney Parker. Then the memory of him appearing in the lounge - asking her to dance, came to her. She felt more alive during that dance then she’d ever felt in her life – aside from when he kissed her.</p><p>“They’re not wed yet, you know,” Lady Susan’s tone was hushed, and Charlotte felt ashamed that her thoughts could be read so easily. “She’s here, but not with him.”</p><p>Charlotte knew who Lady Susan meant. <em>Mrs. Campion</em>. She scanned the room for a moment, glad for everyone wearing masks. She was not ready to see Mrs. Campion.</p><p>“He’s saving his family,” Charlotte whispered. “I hold him in the highest regard for it.”</p><p>“There may be other ways to save Sanditon, my dear. A physical town should never come at the price of one’s soul.”</p><p>Charlotte’s chest tightened. She hoped the best for Sidney. She truly, truly did. He’d loved Mrs. Campion once – and surely he would do so again. He’d known Eliza Campion for years – and Charlotte for mere months. In those months, she regretted the times where she assumed the worst about him – where she judged him so harshly. She’d given him plenty of reason to despise her. To forget her.</p><p>Yet his memory still haunted her. Even now, at the ball – it was like she could feel him. And it was killing her.</p><p>“It was only a passing dream,” Charlotte forced the words out. “I wish him and Mrs. Campion the best. I know he’s long forgotten about me.”</p><p>“Oh, my dear Charlotte,” Susan gave her a sympathetic look and tilted her head. Charlotte followed her gaze to a tall, blond man wearing a full face mask with blue hearts. <em>What an odd look</em>. “Don’t give up hope. You never know when love might be right around the corner.”</p><p>Charlotte opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by an approaching gentleman.</p><p>“Excuse me, miss, but I was wondering if you would honor me with a dance?” He was wearing a silver mask that tied around the back of his curly, dark hair. He had a large smile on his face. Charlotte glanced at Lady Susan who had her lips pursed in a frown.</p><p>“I apologize, sir, but I’m mainly here for my sister. I’m not sure I feel up to dancing,” The last time she wore a mask, she’d been held by Sidney. She wasn’t sure if she was ready for a new memory to blur that one.</p><p>“You look too ravishing to be here for just your sister,” Lady Susan frowned as the man pushed. “Perhaps a turnabout the room, then?” He held out his arm with a smile.</p><p>Charlotte flashed an apologetic smile at Lady Susan, hating to cut their reunion short. From what she could tell this man was handsome, friendly, and interested in her – though she didn’t know why.</p><p>Charlotte took his arm and offered him a small smile. Looking past him though, she frowned as she caught a glimpse of a familiar face – the man had his mask off, holding it in his hand. She remembered Mr. Stringer’s companion from back in Sanditon – Mr. Fred Robinson. He was looking directly at her and the gentleman holding her arm, a perplexed look on his face. Then he spun on his heel and disappeared into the crowd of dancers.</p><p>“You look quite overcome, Miss. May I escort you to the balcony for some fresh air?”</p><p>Charlotte did feel overcome. She nodded and felt herself being pulled toward the ballroom doors. The man guided her to the railing, and stopped.</p><p>“Richard Gould, my lady,” The man stooped in an over-dramatic, sweeping bow. “It’s a true honor to provide you with a breath of fresh air for the evening.”</p><p>Knowing the man said it with over exuberance and sarcasm, Charlotte laughed. He had a sense of humor.</p><p>“I’m Miss Heywood,” For some reason it felt strange, telling this person her name. Yet he grinned all the more and carried on a conversation with her - making plenty of jokes about all of the people wearing masks.</p><p>Charlotte sincerely liked a sense of humor. She liked joy. She liked the way this man’s blue eyes sparkled and how his mouth turned up at the corners. He exuded happiness, and she admired him for it.</p><p>She hadn’t been acquainted with him for long, and she hadn’t even seen his entire face – but she could tell, already that he was the polar opposite of Sidney. Her heart gave a tug, and she unconsciously shook her head.</p><p>Sidney Parker was engaged to Eliza Campion. He, the hero that he was, was moving on. She had to as well. And this happy man might be her chance at happiness. Or at least a fun moment of polite flirtation while her sister was being admired by an altogether decent man.</p><p>His smile sat on his features, like it was as natural as the sun. It wasn’t like Sidney’s. It wasn’t a hidden treasure that, when it appeared, changed his entire face and made the receiver of the smile feel like they’d won all the favor of the world.</p><p>Her heart didn’t beat faster when Mr. Gould smiled. Yet he was safe.</p><p>She needed to feel safe.</p><p>She smiled broadly at him.</p><p>“Though I am so grateful for the breath of fresh air, Mr. Gould; I’m afraid I need to go back inside to see to my sister,” She glanced warily around at the surrounding couples on the balcony. They were all a little too close for comfort. She knew that masquerades sometimes allowed for people to be braver than they typically were and agree to liaisons that, perhaps, weren’t morally upright. The sooner she escaped the balcony, the better.</p><p>“As you wish, my dear Miss Heywood,” Mr. Gould nodded, took her arm in his, and guided her back in the ball. Charlotte nodded her thanks and broke away, set on finding Alison. She finally found her sister and cousin in the midst of a few different lads, chatting away. Stringer was standing off to the side, smiling at Alison. She stepped back, raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Sidney shifted the mask on his face, and clenched his fists at his sides in order to keep from tugging at his wig.</p><p>He felt like a peacock. He told Eliza he wouldn’t be able to go to the Smyth’s masquerade ball with her <em>because</em> he needed to avoid her. For his job.</p><p>His goal was to wear his usual: All black with a black mask, keep it simple. But Crowe had other motives. He said Sidney would be too noticeable to the ton, especially given his engagement to a socialite. He told Sidney he would take care of his costume; and Sidney allowed it. He’d been distracted and buried deep in communications between France and local traitors, plus another threatening letter that involved Lady Susan. Georgiana had been driving him mad with talk of codes and flummoxed with how the threats to Lady Susan seemed more complex than any she’d ever seen.</p><p>So Crowe took over the part of his life he didn’t care so much about.</p><p>Now he was bitter.</p><p>His curly blond wig might’ve had something to do with it; along with the rest of his costume.</p><p>Sidney Parker knew he was tough. He knew that he was intelligent.</p><p>He knew that he did not wear pink. Apparently Crowe decided otherwise, and the moment he’d run that costume under Sidney’s nose, Sidney held him to the wall, his fist hovering in front of Crowe’s face.</p><p>They had compromised on light blue. Another pastel.</p><p>His long coat and pants were a soft blue. His undershirt was white, with silver thread running through it and obnoxiously ruffled sleeves that dangled out of the sleeves of his coat. His boots were silver and nearly sparkled in the candlelight. His mask, that thankfully covered his entire face, was silver with blue hearts.</p><p>Blue. Hearts.</p><p>He was going to murder Crowe.</p><p>He had half a mind to run through Hyde Park sans closing to let the world know that he was every bit the man he knew he was. Except he wasn’t himself (quite obviously); he was Francis Elderwater of Manchester. No one was questioning Sidney Parker’s manhood.</p><p>For goodness sake, standing with Eliza would’ve been better than wearing this current…hell. He was a fop.</p><p>“Under no circumstances are you allowed pursue the path of your thoughts,” Sidney was on his way out of the ball when he saw Babington approach out of the corner of his eye, and could hear the laughter in his friend’s voice.</p><p>Babington and Crowe, along with Phoenix and Hodges had trailed Alison and Charlotte on their journey to town. Hodges was down with a stab wound after fending off highwaymen. As far as they could tell, they were only after their normal, physical items. Not Charlotte.</p><p>Crowe had discovered a trail of suspicious tracks and another rider – but they’d veered off in another direction at the halfway point.</p><p>Now, Charlotte was in London. And aside from the Prince Regent’s lover, she was the most well guarded woman in the world.</p><p>“Babington,” Sidney spoke low, “How’s the wife?”</p><p>“She’s over there,” Babington pointed to their right at a vision dressed in green, with a gold mask. Babington wore respectable dark colors with a mask matching his wife’s dress. “Silently judging everybody. She actually asked me to talk to you. In her words, ‘The blind nincompoop looks like he might need guidance.’”</p><p>Sidney bit his tongue. Hard.</p><p>“Fire, X,” Sidney and Babington looked up at the approaching man who spoke to them in a hushed tone. “We have a situation.”</p><p>“Off with it, Freedom,” Babington prodded and Sidney felt his palms grow sweaty. Freedom – Fred Robinson had been acting as his eyes and ears in Sanditon. Sidney had requested him back in London needing more eyes on Charlotte.</p><p>“I believe Golden is here. And,” Freedom glanced briefly at Sidney, then shook his head, “And I just thought I’d let you know. His hair – he’s made it darker.”</p><p>“Of course he would disguise himself,” Sidney muttered.</p><p>Robinson was staring in the direction of the doors that led to the balcony. Sidney wondered why his friend sighed as they opened and shut. A masked couple had come in – but Sidney could only make out the dark headed man wearing a silver mask. Moments later, Sidney saw Crowe step in from the balcony as well; a perplexed look on his face. Robinson nodded at him and went in the direction of Crowe. Sidney moved to follow him, but was held back by Babington.</p><p>“Have you seen her yet, my good man?” Babington lowered his voice and Sidney swallowed the lump in his throat.</p><p>“Lady Susan? Yes. The agents are doing well.”</p><p>“I know. Not her.”</p><p>“Eliza?” Sidney fisted his hand. He’d seen his fiancée talking with a group of ladies – all gossips.  </p><p>“That’s not who I meant, and you know it,” Sidney did know. Yet he knew that Phoenix was somewhere, watching her – because he shouldn’t be. He couldn’t be. He deliberately hadn’t seen her. He was terrified of himself; scared the moment that he did, he would sweep her into his arms, out the doors, and board a carriage for Gretna Green – Sanditon be damned.</p><p>He couldn’t see her.</p><p>Until, suddenly, he could.</p><p>She was an angel in a pale pink dress, her hair on top of her head with a feather – just like the first ball where he held her for the first time. She had her arms crossed, a frown on her face, as she watched her sister and another girl flirting with some poor young fools. James Stringer stood off to the side, and a surge of jealousy ran through Sidney. Stringer hadn’t taken long.</p><p>Charlotte smiled at something, and Sidney felt his heart lurch.</p><p>“I see you’ve seen her now,” Sidney ignored Babington’s observation, his eyes drinking her in like she was water in the desert.</p><p>He felt himself being pulled forward, as with an almost unnatural force. His feet were carrying him in her direction, and he expertly weaved in and out of the crowd to stake her out.</p><p>Sidney was possessed by the overwhelming need to be near her. To touch her. To make sure she was real.</p><p>He carefully walked over to her spot, and then deliberately passed behind her. Reaching out, he let his fingers gently trail over the ribbons on the back of her dress and an involuntary shiver ran through him.</p><p>He couldn’t ask her to dance. He couldn’t sweep her onto the balcony and finally kiss the freckle on her neck that always captured his attention. But he allowed himself to touch a little something that was part of her. For the rest of his life, that would have to be enough.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know in the 2005 Pride &amp; Prejudice, where Bingley runs his fingers over the back of Jane’s dress? That’s what I had in mind for Sidney.<br/>Charlotte’s dress: https://images.app.goo.gl/q2weFgkimgboEN277<br/>Sidney’s unfortunate costume: https://images.app.goo.gl/6e2LWgrnjXD19UP38<br/>As always, I’d love to know your thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rescued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi lovely readers,<br/>I normally like updating on Wednesdays and Saturdays - but I'm moving. However, I did want to get this chapter up for you.</p><p>For those curious about what Gould looks like in my head: https://images.app.goo.gl/Ma774wraZg1anW5j8</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fire,” Sidney felt someone shove his shoulder. “Parker, you hungover bastard, get up.” The person pushed his shoulder again and he lifted his head up, shooting Crowe a death glare.</p><p>After his brief moment daring to touch Charlotte, he left the ball. He had intended to go straight to his office but was sidetracked aiding another agent in apprehending a jewel thief. The rest of his night was filled with looking over the threats to Lady Susan and communicating with an ally in France. He wasn’t hungover. Though drinking may have made things immensely easier for him.</p><p>“Show some mercy, it’s-”</p><p>“Nearly 11,” Crowe smirked as he pulled out one of the chairs in front of Sidney’s desk and took a seat. Sidney closed his eyes, pressing his fingers to his temple. He wasn’t drunk. That might’ve made things easier. He just distracted himself to no end trying to get his mind off of Charlotte and fell asleep in the midst of work.</p><p>“Freedom told you Golden was there.” Crowe looked at him carefully. “Why didn’t you go after him while you had the opportunity? The upper hand?”</p><p>“At this moment, while I’m familiar with his threats – I haven’t been face to face with him in over ten years.” It had been his eyes and ears: Robinson, Crowe, Babington, street urchins and other agents who had been keeping tabs on the elusive Golden. Somehow, Sidney always felt one step behind when it came to this man.</p><p>He knew he was behind threats to Charlotte and the fire to Sanditon – but he needed hard evidence. And he needed to get him in the same room.</p><p>“He was at the ball,” Crowe’s voice grew hoarse. “He was with Admiral on the balcony.”</p><p>Sidney’s mouth went dry and he shot up out of his chair.</p><p>“Why the hell wasn’t I informed on this?” There was venom in his voice as he yelled at Crowe. Then his heart sank. “Charlotte.”</p><p>“She’s fine.”</p><p>“That was who Freedom saw,” Sidney clenched his fists. “That was who you followed in from the balcony.”</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>“Why the hell didn’t Freedom tell me?” He was going to kill Fred Robinson. Slowly. “I’m supposed to know every detail about Char- <em>Admiral’s</em> safety.”</p><p>Sidney was shaking. <em>Seething</em>. The man had threatened him and destroyed his future. He practically had ruined his brother. And now he had touched Charlotte.</p><p>“He’d planned on it when he approached you, but thought it might be safer for you. He trailed him after he left.”</p><p>“It is my place to be informed on all things. This is my business.” Sidney’s words were short and clipped. “Personal feelings aside, this is a threat, this is my case, and I need to be in the know.”</p><p>“What could you have done?” Crowe looked at him questioningly. “Ripped him away from Admiral? Punched him? Apprehended him on what, exactly? Just because we think it’s him with the notes and behind the fire doesn’t mean we have complete evidence.”</p><p>“But we know,” His voice was hard, his throat dry. “We know it’s him. I could’ve talked to him. I could’ve stopped him from,” He cut himself off and shook his head. He was disgusted with Golden. He was disgusted at Robinson for not telling him – at himself for obsessing over Charlotte. And he was disgusted with Golden again – for having somehow studied him so well that he would prey on Charlotte and not Eliza. Then Sidney was disgusted with himself again, for preferring Eliza to be in harm’s way.</p><p>“If he intends to harm Admiral, she has other agents watching her, man.”</p><p> <em>They’re not me, though</em>. Sidney closed his eyes and forced down the words that were on the tip of his tongue.</p><p>“Excuse me, Crowe,” Sidney brushed by his colleague and headed toward the door. “I think I’m due to call on my fiancée.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Charlotte was going crazy.</p><p>She swore she had felt him at the ball. It was after she’d come in from the balcony with Mr. Gould. Mr. Gould truly should’ve been monopolizing all of her thoughts. He’d promised to call on her two days after the ball. But then she found herself watching her sister and she <em>felt</em> Sidney.</p><p>She couldn’t very well look around the room for him. She had felt someone accidentally nudge the back of her dress, causing goosebumps to break out on her arms and her heart rate to pick up faster. When she looked around, the masked man, though with Sidney’s familiar height and gallant stride, was blonde. His entire face hidden behind a mask with blue hearts. Sidney would never wear such a monstrosity.  </p><p>Aunt Eleanor and Edwina beckoned her and Alison to leave the ball shortly after that. In the carriage ride back to their residence, the rest of the ladies prattled on about men, and how handsome soldiers were in uniform – while Charlotte sat contemplating her fickle heart. Perhaps when she finally got word that Sidney was married she would finally be able to let him go.</p><p>Until then, the intense longing for him – the intense haunting of his ghost – was slowly causing her heart to shatter all the more.</p><p>She had a restless night’s sleep. Now she stood with Alison at Gunter’s Tea Shop for ices, and waited in the corner of the shop while Alison spoke with Mr. Stringer.</p><p>Charlotte tapped her foot impatiently. They were supposed to meet Aunt Eleanor and Edwina at the modiste afterward for a fitting.</p><p>“Miss Heywood, what a strange place to see you in. I thought you were back in your village.”</p><p>Charlotte felt her heart jolt to a stop and she swallowed hard at the sound of the familiar, grating voice. She looked around for Alison, who was grinning up at Mr. Stringer. She wouldn’t be rescued by her sister. Her gaze went to Eliza Campion’s. The beautiful blonde was smiling at her.</p><p>“Mrs. Campion,” Charlotte managed. “I’m in town to support my sister.”</p><p>“Oh,” Eliza leaned forward, swirling her spoon in her ice. “So she’s having a season? Hoping to catch a member of the peerage?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s what my mother wishes,” Charlotte closed her eyes and forced a smile on her face. It was getting hard to breathe. Seeing Eliza brought the memory of Sidney Parker and the loss of him front and center in her mind. It was like he was this gold string, and Eliza was the cruel person taunting the innocent bystander with it. Eliza was acting more pleasant than Charlotte ever remembered – but it didn’t aid in Charlotte’s heartache.</p><p>“Well Miss Heywood,” Eliza bit her lip, “I wish every happiness to your sister,” She smiled again and looked at her ice, swallowed, then at Charlotte, “And you as well. I hope you find happiness.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Forgetting Alison, Charlotte moved forward to the door of the ice shop – needing to escape Eliza Campion and the memory of Sidney she brought along with her.</p><p>“Charlotte,” She closed her eyes and stopped as Eliza called out to her, placing a hand gently on her arm.</p><p>“Yes, Mrs. Campion?” She turned around, wondering what on earth this woman intended. It felt like the slowest form of torture, and she was perturbed at how out-of-character Eliza was being. The woman almost seemed…kind.</p><p>“I wanted to-” The blonde frowned. “That is to say, I-” She shook her head. “Please be careful, Miss Heywood. I believe you are mature and knowledgeable enough around people – but there are always wolves in sheep’s clothing.” The woman’s smile didn’t quite reach her eyes as she looked at Charlotte. “Make sure your sister doesn’t neglect the kindness of young love in order to chase something that seems golden. She’ll only gain bruises in the end.”</p><p>Charlotte watched, heartbroken over the memory of Sidney being brought front-and-center. And stunned, because there may have been more to Eliza Campion besides her catty exterior from the regatta.  </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>As she was waiting for Alison to pick out fabrics, Charlotte began wandering around the shop, looking at different designs and all the fashions. Some of them were exquisite. Her eyes landed on a pale pink dress with silver trim and shiny silver threading throughout.</p><p>“Ah, so you see the widow’s gown,” The modiste walked up to Charlotte and gently touched the dress.</p><p>“Oh, excuse me,” Charlotte took a step back.</p><p>“It’s fine. Quite something to wear to one’s second wedding.” Charlotte nodded.</p><p>“Mrs. Campion will be quite the picture with her new young man, even though he’s only marrying her for her money.”</p><p>Charlotte’s breath quickened as her heart began hammering in her chest. Mrs. Campion. She was staring at the wedding dress of Eliza Campion. The man she’d fallen in love with would be marrying a woman wearing the gown before her. It was too much. Feeling him at the masquerade ball last night. Seeing Eliza – questioning her kindness. Then this dress.</p><p>“Excuse me,” Charlotte backed away, flustered and feeling tears spring into her eyes. She knew his wedding was right around the corner. She knew she would inevitable hear about him. She just couldn’t be so close to…To something that represented the day that meant so much unhappiness for the rest of her life.</p><p>She flung open the door to the modiste’s shop and started running down the street, dodging people and carriages alike. She had to get away from the dress. From Mrs. Campion. From Sidney.</p><p>She kept running until she was gasping for breath and stumbled into an alleyway next to what looked like a boarded up café. She tried to focus on steadying her breath and wiped the tears from her face.</p><p>“Well, well, what a gem I seem to have stumbled on.”</p><p>Charlotte looked up, into the eyes of a tall man flashing her a sadistic, albeit nearly toothless, smile. He was drawing nearer, and Charlotte drew in a deep breath, lifting her skirts to dodge him. She was pulled to a halt and heard a ripping of her dress from behind. The man gripped her around the waist with one arm, reaching his free, dirty hand to the top of her dress, attempting to tug at it. She screamed and quickly elbowed him in the abdomen and tried to spin around so she could punch him in the nose. He was too quick for her though. He grabbed her around the waist again, this time pinning both arms to her sides, and placed a hand over her mouth.</p><p>“Don’t you dare try to scream,” Charlotte attempted to move her head so she could bite his hand.</p><p>Suddenly, he was pulled off of her with such force that it threw Charlotte to the ground. She heard punches being thrown and the sound of shuffling, and looked up only to see her attacker fall to the ground in an unconscious heap – her rescuer remained.</p><p>She followed his scuffed yet expensive black boots that blended with his black leather pants, that met with the hem of his long, black coat. His large hands were still in fists, and his jaw – his well defined jaw, was clenched, even though his chest was still heaving due to exertion. Then she focused on his perfect, pillowy lips.</p><p>Her gut told her it was him the moment she felt her assailant being pulled off her. It felt like another lifetime that he’d rescued her before – in a similar manner.</p><p>“Mr. Parker,” She breathed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. FIRE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The true chapter 8 (sorry for the author's note). Please let me know if you can see this one OK!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: A huge thank you to those of you who are still sticking with this story! I hate moving. What was supposed to take two days took a week (and I’m never buying shoes again). There was a lightning strike that knocked out internet and tv for FIVE days.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Sidney was leaving his office heading in the direction of the Campion estate when he heard a woman scream. He took off running down the dusty streets of the seedier section of London until he came across an alleyway. It was there he spotted a man attempting to take advantage of a woman.</p><p>Sidney saw red. He pulled the man off of her, punched his chin and kicked him. The man made a dive for him, but Sidney swung to the side and came back with another punch to the attacker’s head, knocking him unconscious.</p><p>Some people didn’t deserve to be called people – and Sidney especially detested those who laid their hands on women.</p><p>Sidney looked at the attacker and tried to steady his breathing. Then he looked at the woman he had rescued.</p><p>What once had been a nice, white dress had been ripped in different pieces. Some of the woman’s petticoats showed. Sidney quickly averted his eyes as he spotted the torn dress revealing her corset. The woman’s delicate neck already had bruise marks forming. Sidney allowed his eyes to go from her neck to her face and he felt his heart stop.</p><p>“Mr. Parker,” Charlotte’s lips were trembling, her angelic face was smudged with dirt, and the tears she’d bravely been keeping at bay started to fall.</p><p>“Oh Charlotte,” Sidney simultaneously felt the urge to kill her attacker and scoop her up in his arms. All of his defenses crumbled.</p><p>Charlotte hid her face in her arms and let out a sob. She <em>never </em>sobbed. She’d always been so mature – in such control. She’d had her moments of sarcasm and fury (mostly at him); but she hid from showing hurt. The memory of when he told her about his engagement to Eliza rushed back to him. Even there, she’d held it together in front of him. The moment he got back to his hotel room, he’d broken down.</p><p>Sidney walked over, took off his coat, and wrapped it around her shoulders to provide her with the modesty the pure sweet woman deserved. Then he placed one hand under her knees, the other on her back, and scooped her up. On his way out of the alley he kicked her assailant one last time for good measure.</p><p>He wasn’t sure where he was going or what he was doing. If he returned her to where her sister was at the modiste (as reported by Phoenix earlier), she’d be ruined. If he returned her to her aunt, she’d be ruined.</p><p>He couldn’t very well ride of to Willingden with her.</p><p>He could ride off to Gretna Green with her, but she deserved better.</p><p>Sidney cut through the streets of London, ignoring the questioning looks of the street urchins who reported to him. He turned this way and that, shielding Charlotte’s face from any passersby he might come across. It didn’t matter; she still had her face buried in her arms. He shuddered as he felt her trembling, her back still heaving with sobs.</p><p>Finally, Sidney kicked open the door to the agency office. Mrs. Griffiths was at the front desk, and glanced up, concern etched across her features. Babington had been standing at her desk, looking through paperwork. He did a double take.</p><p>Sidney jerked his head in the direction of his office, and Babington ran to open the door.</p><p>“Shut it.” Sidney’s voice left no room for argument. Babington nodded, closing the door behind him.</p><p>Sidney walked over to his desk, nudged his chair with his foot out from under it, and sat down, still cradling Charlotte. Her sobs were beginning to subside.</p><p>“Charlotte,” He shifted her in his arms and forgetting the last thread of self control, placed a kiss on top of her head. “I’m so very sorry.”</p><p>He was going to find the scum who attacked her and kill him.</p><p>Charlotte sniffled and uncovered her tearstained face to look at Sidney, “You rescued me again.”</p><p>He nodded, closed his eyes and pulled her a little closer.</p><p>“You need to quit getting into brawls in alleyways,” Propriety be damned, he kissed the top of her head again. It was an unconscious reflex, truly. She was there. She fit into his arms so perfectly. He couldn’t help himself.</p><p>“It’s not intentional, pray,” Sidney fought a smile as Charlotte forced a little of her stubbornness into her tone.</p><p>“So you’re in London,” Way to state the obvious, Parker. He felt desperate and shy. But also bold and improper, because he kissed her forehead again. She nodded against him.</p><p>“I thought you might be bored…So I thought I’d provide a measure of entertainment to make our reunion memorable,” He loved her.</p><p>She had just experienced a traumatic incident and she was still able to let her sense of humor shine.</p><p>“Charlotte, how are you? Truly?” She pulled back from him to look him in the yes, and he immediately missed the closeness of her.</p><p>“I’m-” She broke eye contact with him and looked around at his desk, then the rest of his office. The little wrinkle between her eyebrows he’d loved so much appeared; meaning she was frustrated or confused. Or both. “Where are we?”</p><p>He shifted nervously. “My office.”</p><p>“Your office?” Charlotte’s brow furrowed all the more. “I know you had business in London. Forgive me. I just assumed. <em>Well</em>. I don’t know what I assumed precisely.”</p><p>“That I was fresh out of Antigua and worked at the trading docks?” He offered sarcastically. She blushed, making him feel as though he’d won something he didn’t know he was fighting for.</p><p>“You remember me. Always too full of assumptions,” Her words triggered memories that sliced through his heart and brought his pain full-surface.</p><p>“You were never too full of anything,” His words were hoarse and he noticed Charlotte’s eyes were fixed on the blank wall. Maybe his words had ignited memories in her as well.</p><p>He flexed his free hand away from himself in order to fight from tugging her closer. Her smell; of vanilla, roses, and the purple flowers she’d held in Willingden, was making him out-of-focus. Holding her was making him hazy. He was losing focus and questioning everything simultaneously.</p><p>If it hadn’t been for Tom, she would’ve been his wife. That is, had she granted him the blessing of accepting him. If not for Tom, she would rightfully belong in his arms and he could hold her and protect her for the rest of his life.</p><p>If not for Tom – and Golden.</p><p>Golden was here in London. Golden had touched her. Sidney felt a surge of anger at that thought.</p><p>Golden had taken her aside at the ball. He’d swept her onto the balcony and planned to do things Sidney shuddered to imagine. But Charlotte was finally in Sidney’s arms – and for the first time in months, he had the upper hand. He finally could breathe a sigh of relief because he knew she was safe.  </p><p>His mind flashed briefly to Eliza, but he glanced at Charlotte again. It was his duty to protect people in danger. Charlotte was in danger.</p><p>He could do this. He could ignore his heart long enough to make sure Charlotte was kept safe.</p><p>---</p><p>Charlotte looked around Sidney’s office, first blankly and then in shock. The second time around, her eyes flew to the paperwork on his desk. There were papers - letters – but they weren’t in any language Charlotte could recognize. A number there, a backward ‘e’ there. There was a stack of black books, one laying helter-skelter and open to a page that looked like it had pictures of weapons, but Charlotte couldn’t quite make it out. There was a little golden plaque on his desk with a flame emblem that had the word FIRE on it next to Sidney James Parker.</p><p><em>Fighter. Intelligence. Research. England</em>.</p><p>Underneath the engraving was a little signature. From: <em>Rodger Lambe</em>.</p><p>A million thoughts and questions flew into Charlotte’s head and she swallowed the wave of nausea that had suddenly overtaken her. Was Sidney working in intelligence? Was that why he was always so dark and broody? So guarded?</p><p>She knew of his previous heartbreak, but there was something more to him. There was something to the way he’d defended her the night they were hunting for Georgiana (though she was still adamant she could’ve defended herself). There was certainly something to how he’d rescued her today.</p><p>She fought to keep her heart at a steady pace, and looked around the room carefully. This place he apparently spent so much time in.</p><p>She was in Sidney Parker’s office.</p><p>She shifted, her eyes widening as she realized she was being held by him. His smell of sandalwood, tobacco, mint and some other unrecognizable thing that just made him<em> him</em> consumed her. His muscles were strong, making her feel secure for the first time since he’d told her of his engagement.</p><p>Eliza Campion.</p><p>Ashamed, Charlotte gasped and flew off Sidney’s lap. Yet she stood up so fast that her prior injuries and dizziness overtook her that she felt herself start to go down. Strong arms enveloped her again, and pulled her close.</p><p>She felt so safe in his arms. She wanted to cry again. This had to be another dream – like seeing him in Willingden. A very real, painful, yet beautiful dream.</p><p>His arms were still around her, and she turned her head, finally making direct eye contact with him.</p><p>Sidney laid his forehead against hers, and let his lips press a soft kiss to the spot between her brows. Charlotte’s breath grew raspy, and she felt herself reaching for the lapels of his coat. His mouth drew closer to her own, his eyes asking for permission. Yet with a shuddering breath, he pulled himself away, and she felt bereft.</p><p>“Charlotte,” His voice was gentle and low, “I think I need to take you to Sanditon.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>@AlexandreaUF #UndercoverFic #SidneySpyFic</p><p>As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts! I needed some Sidlotte to end this rough week. Hope you don't mind!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A continuation of Charlotte’s day from hell.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Charlotte,” Forgetting his fiancée, Sidney held Charlotte close. “I think I need to take you to Sanditon.”</p>
<p>It made sense. It would be safer for her. Golden expected her to be in London, watching her sister. Surely, if he could get her back to Sanditon she would be safe. Then he could have the upper hand. He’d be one step ahead of Golden – and whatever plot his foe planned for Charlotte in London would be thwarted.</p>
<p>“Sidney,” Charlotte pulled away, giving him an incredulous look. “I can’t. I don’t understand.” She gestured around his office and then between the two of them. “This can’t be happening. This isn’t real.”</p>
<p>“Charlotte,” Sidney moved toward her, wanting her back in his arms. “I know what happened to you in the alley was frightening, but if you’d let me explain what’s going on-”</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Her fists were clenched and she looked exasperated. “What is this?”</p>
<p>“Fire, you’d never believe what I found out on the code,” Sidney’s heart leapt to his throat as the door opened, and Georgiana barreled in with a smile. Her smile quickly turned into a shocked look when she saw Charlotte.</p>
<p>“Admiral!” Georgiana’s eyes flew to Sidney. “I mean, Miss Heywood. <em>Charlotte</em>. What on earth are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Georgiana?” The space between Charlotte’s eyebrows furrowed with her confusion. “What in the world are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Leave, Georgiana. Shut the door behind you,” Sidney demanded. Both women in his office gave him a defiant look.</p>
<p>“Perhaps it would be more appropriate if I stayed. Safer for Charlotte.”</p>
<p>“I demand to know what is going on this instant!” Charlotte’s fists were clenched and she paced to the opposite side of Sidney’s office – away from Sidney and Georgiana.</p>
<p>She’d had enough. Between her run in with Mrs. Campion, seeing her gown, being attacked, and discovering Sidney and Georgiana…worked together? She looked between the man she thought she had known and loved and the girl she thought was her friend – and his guardian. Georgiana’s eyes jotted nervously toward Sidney and a slight blush tinted Sidney’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“Leave, Georgiana. Shut the door behind you,” The firmness of his voice sent an involuntary shiver through Charlotte.</p>
<p>“Stay, Georgiana,” She glared at Sidney. “Tell me what, exactly, is going on.”</p>
<p>“Leave. Georgiana,” In the end, the gruffness of Sidney’s voice won and Georgiana left; shooting an apologetic look toward Charlotte as she did so.</p>
<p>Charlotte turned her wary gaze to Sidney. It felt like a lifetime ago that he’d rescued her in the alley and swept her off of her feet. Being in his arms felt like a miracle and a dream. She’d felt safe for the first time in months.</p>
<p>Yet now she was back to reality, in another nightmare. Because she had no idea who these people were or what was going on.</p>
<p>“Charlotte,” Sidney began.</p>
<p>“It’s Miss Heywood to you, Mr. Parker,” She had loathed him, once. Prior to confusing her and realizing she’d been in love with him, he’d inspired an anger within her she’d never known. At this moment, that anger was surging through full force. “I want an explanation this instant.”</p>
<p>“Charlotte,” He took a step toward her. She furrowed her brow more and he stopped, looking down and slightly ashamed. <em>Good</em>.</p>
<p>“Tell me exactly what is going on, Mr. Parker. If that is, indeed, your real name.”</p>
<p>“There are some things I can’t explain, Cha-..Adm-… Miss Heywood,”</p>
<p>“Georgiana referred to me as Admiral. You almost did just now. Why?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you remember? When we played with Tom and Mary’s children?” Her mind flashed back to that day and the toy boat race. Her heart softened toward him because he remembered. Then it angered her more, because why had he told Georgiana about it?</p>
<p>“What is going on, Mr. Parker?” The day had caught up to her, and she was physically and emotionally drained.</p>
<p>“You’re in danger, Charlotte. A slip in my past has put you in jeopardy. This is why you have to go to Sanditon.” Sidney gave her a pleading look.</p>
<p>“How am I in danger? Who are you? Why are you working with Georgiana? Is she even your ward?” Charlotte was pacing again, the tone of her voice growing higher and higher. “I’m here for my sister. I’m here to make sure she finds a good match, because my family has given up on me,” She felt herself shaking – somehow wanting to glare at him, slap him and run into his arms and cry at the same time. “No thanks to you. Now I need to go to Sanditon because of your past?” She gave him an incredulous look. “Nothing in your past has to do with me.”</p>
<p>“You spoke with a man at the masked rout last night,” His words were firm, gentle, and Charlotte’s eyes widened. How could he have known she was even at the ball? “I believe that man has motives against you that I don’t even want to speak out loud.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Gould?” Charlotte’s chest heaved. She remembered the handsome, blue-eyed man with a charming personality. “He simply took me for a turnabout the room and to have fresh air on the balcony. What is this of your concern, Mr. Parker?” He looked like he was breaking out in a sweat. “Shouldn’t you be more concerned over your betrothed?”</p>
<p>“Eliza,” Sidney raised his voice, “Is fine. Golden – <em>he knows</em>. He’s after you, Charlotte. In order to keep you safe, you need to be out of London.”</p>
<p>“Why? How, exactly, is my safety in jeopardy?” She crossed her arms. “Who are you?”</p>
<p>“I am Sidney Parker, Miss Heywood. I am the brother of Diana, Arthur, and Tom. The life from which you know me is not a lie,” He looked her square in the eye, his voice and heart growing slightly bitter at the thought of his older brother. “I work for England, but I can’t define what I do to you.”</p>
<p>“You can’t, but the plaque on your desk did.” Sidney looked down at the plaque – a gift from Georgiana’s father. The man had given him his code name, thinking it was clever. Sidney was the best fighter England had and worked in intelligence. He was an excellent researched. All for England. <em>FIRE</em>. Rodger Lambe had been so proud of himself.</p>
<p>“You work for the Crown in some capacity, don’t you?” Charlotte had quieted her voice; finding that, along with her frustration, she was overwhelmingly curious. She thought of how he spoke. How he danced. How he defended her back in London when they had rescued Georgiana. How he’d rescued her today. Sidney moved like she thought spies should move.</p>
<p>“Correct,” He looked humbled.</p>
<p>“How do you know I’m in danger, Mr. Parker?”</p>
<p>“Golden. Gould. He’s not a good man.”</p>
<p>“How do you even know I had any contact with him?” Charlotte was torn between anger and intrigue.</p>
<p>“I have people…agents who see things.”</p>
<p>“Have you had them watching me?” Charlotte was genuinely curious, and her heart raced remembering her flower field back home. She knew she had been watched. “Did you ever watch me?”</p>
<p>The last question hurt to ask; and from the way his eyes shot to hers and quickly drifted to a blank space on the wall – she’d had her answer.</p>
<p>He had been watching her. Yet it wasn’t out of longing. He hadn’t been there, fighting temptation because he’d been in love with her. She felt embarrassed and mad at herself for more assumptions. She was his duty. He’d been watching her because he thought she was in danger. And Mr. Parker the Spy had to be good at his job.</p>
<p>“Does Tom and Mary know?”</p>
<p>“They have no idea,” Sidney closed his eyes, torn with longing for Charlotte and heartbreak because while they were so close – they’d somehow never been farther. “Very few people know what I do, Miss Heywood.”</p>
<p>“So this Mr. Gould – your enemy. What does he want from me? Why would he even care?”</p>
<p>“Vengeance,” Sidney ground the word out. “He wants to ruin anything that has ever made me happy.”</p>
<p>“But I-“ <em>Don’t matter to you</em>. “You’re with Mrs. Campion. Surely I’m not a source of happiness for you.” Getting through those words, Charlotte felt a pang in her chest.</p>
<p>Sidney looked at Charlotte, whose eyes were fixed on the little plaque on his desk. She was looking anywhere but at him, and he could see her breaths were heavier – faster than normal. Sidney wanted to do a lot of things. Run off to Scotland with her and put her under his protection for the rest of their lives was the idea he was most in favor of. Yet he wanted to draw her into his arms and console her. Because not only had she been a source of happiness – she’d been the definition of light that he hadn’t seen since he was a child. She had more joy in one smile than a thousand women could ever muster. Charlotte Heywood wasn’t just his source of happiness – she was joy itself.</p>
<p>Yet now she just looked grieved.</p>
<p>“Charlotte,” His tone was gentle, and he realized all too late he’d used her Christian name again. “My feelings for you in the time we shared were not frivolous or false. I told you the reason I have to marry Mrs. Campion,” His voice grew hoarse. “Mr. Gould doesn’t care to take what I don’t truly care for.”</p>
<p>Charlotte’s heart panged again and she suddenly felt the urge to sob for the second time that day.</p>
<p>“I feel like removing you to Sanditon is in your best interest. It would give the agents and I an upper hand. We can manipulate your whereabouts and confuse him.”</p>
<p>“So you’re saying if I go to Sanditon, I can aid you in catching a criminal?” Charlotte fought down the tumultuous matters of her heart and tried to be excited about this new idea. Then she frowned. “I can’t. I’m responsible for my sister.”</p>
<p>“Easily taken care of,” Sidney waved. “We’ll conduct a letter to your aunt and your parents saying you’ve fallen ill and have gone in search for the salt air. Mrs. Griffiths can chaperone your sister.”</p>
<p>Charlotte blanched. It scared her how quickly Sidney thought to do that. Then she blinked. “Mrs. Griffiths?”</p>
<p>Sidney smirked. “My secretary. And because I know you’re wondering – Georgiana’s father is the one who recruited me.”</p>
<p>“So Georgiana does what you do?”</p>
<p>“Minus the physical exertions.”</p>
<p>“She’s not truly your ward, then.”</p>
<p>“In a way, she is. I’m supposed to guard her. I keep an eye on her for her father.”</p>
<p>“But she doesn’t hate you,” Charlotte raised an eyebrow, and Sidney’s cheeks turned slightly pink again.</p>
<p>“She tolerates me,” He nodded, and raised his eyes to hers. “Charlotte, from the bottom of my heart, I am so sorry. I never wanted this for you.”</p>
<p>“I should stay in London,” Charlotte met his gaze. “I can let your Mr. Gould court me and we could trap him together.” She was aiming for being a lady architect but she could aid England and help get Sidney’s enemy off the street.</p>
<p>“Charlotte,” Sidney shook his head. “You don’t know what this man is capable of. I believe he is to blame for the fire to Sanditon.”</p>
<p>Charlotte’s eyes widened. “How could he possibly…I thought it was an accident? That Mr. Stringer’s father must’ve knocked over a candle or something of the sort.”</p>
<p>A small surge of jealousy ran through Sidney at the mention of Young Stringer. “There’s been threats. Notes. He’s taken the lives of others, Charlotte.”</p>
<p>Charlotte swallowed, confused, overwhelmed, and frightened. She and Sidney looked up when as someone knocked, and entered his office.</p>
<p>“Lord Babington?” <em>Was he an agent too</em>? This was all too much.</p>
<p>“Miss Heywood,” Babington nodded at her, and looked at Sidney. “Uh, how forthright can I be, Parker?”</p>
<p>“She knows,” Sidney looked at Charlotte, his jaw clenching.</p>
<p>“Peacock wrote saying that he and W are off to T-Town, and demands your appearance,” With that information, Babington nodded again and left his office. Charlotte turned a questioning gaze on Sidney.</p>
<p>“The Prince Regent and Lady Worcester – your friend, Lady Susan, are heading to Sanditon,” He translated.</p>
<p>“You’re protecting them?” Charlotte felt herself swerving, suddenly dizzy.</p>
<p>“I’m ordered to protect her, Charlotte,” Sidney’s voice was gentle. “I’m going to put Mrs. Griffiths in charge of your sister. She’ll be safe. I know this isn’t how you saw your life going at this moment, but I do believe it’s in your best interest that you seek safety in Sanditon.”</p>
<p>“If I decide against it?” Every emotion - from the jealous grief of seeing Eliza, to being terrified and attacked, to the hope and heartbreak of seeing Sidney and being held in his arms – was finally crashing down on her and overwhelming her. With wary eyes, she looked at Sidney. He had a faraway look on his face, as if something she’d said triggered a memory. He suddenly looked up at her, jaw tightening and eyes growing void of emotion.</p>
<p>“I’d have to apprehend you.”</p>
<p>Charlotte’s eyes widened in shock and she opened her mouth for a sarcastic retort.</p>
<p>“For your own protection, Charlotte. You don’t seem to comprehend the danger you might be in.”</p>
<p>“Well then,” If she was in danger and this Gould was trying to use her against Sidney, how much more was Sidney in anger? “I guess I’m going to Sanditon.”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The more I thought about how Charlotte would react to Sidney’s job, the more I knew she wouldn’t be the type to go: “Oh yes, Sidney, you perfect-jawlined, beautiful Adonis. I’ll follow you anywhere.” Hence this chapter.<br/>On another note, thank you all so much for your comments on the last chapter! I was hesitant because I wanted to make sure their reunion was handled the right way.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys!</p><p>Special thanks to Rhyl for prompting the idea to put a little codename key (hopefully this will help clear things up).</p><p>If any of you would like to drop what your codename would be/ideas on codenames you have for characters not mentioned (Tom/Mary, Eliza – don’t have too much fun with hers), I’d love to see them!</p><p>Codename Key:</p><p>-  Fire = Sidney | Admiral = Charlotte</p><p>- Golden = Gould | Freedom = Fred Robinson</p><p>- X = Babington | Raven = Crowe</p><p>-Peacock = Prince Regent | W = Lady Susan | T-Town = Sanditon (Tom’s Town ;) )</p><p>Mentioned: Hodges &amp; Phoenix (agents) | Eagle (boss)</p><p>No codename mentioned: Polly/Polyglot = Georgiana | Ciph – Otis</p><p>Snake = I’ll let you guess.</p><p>#UndercoverFic #SidneySpyFic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Eliza Campion carefully clasped her hands together and plastered a smile on her face for her betrothed. In truth, she was more scared instead of happy.</p><p>She hadn’t seen Sidney in weeks.  Every time he did call on her, it felt like he was doing it out of obligation over any sliver of feeling. He was busy with his work in trade and never had time.</p><p>The 18-year-old boy who had looked at her adoringly and sought every stolen moment to simply touch her hand, had transformed into a man. A devastatingly handsome, hardened man. In truth, if she’d let herself, she would hate herself – because she knew some of that hardness was there because of her. Her foolishness for succumbing to her father’s orders to marry Mr. Campion. Her choice of wealth instead of the love of her youth.</p><p>She wanted that back. She wanted the last ten years back.</p><p>Yet here Sidney was – hardened. At the beginning of the renewal of their acquaintance, it seemed like he wanted to try. Then there was the regatta, and he’d given up.</p><p>Yet then she’d overheard him desperately pleading to a banker, on behalf of his silly brother – and she saw her opportunity. She would give him the money for Sanditon, if he would agree to marry her. Then she could finally feel safe and escape the Campion name.</p><p>Because, in truth, she hated her name. <em>Campion</em>. Every time someone addressed her, she was reminded of the verbal abuse she’d endured. Of a drunken, angry man who often placed his hands around her neck or would slap her across the cheek.</p><p>Yet staring at Sidney now, Eliza was slowly beginning to see that Sidney Parker, the handsome, dream of her youth, was not her salvation. He didn’t appear to want to comfort her. And he’d only called on her to let her know he would be leaving again for work.</p><p>“I can follow you to Sanditon, Sidney,” She fingered the crooked buttons on her spencer and gave her fiancé a pleading look – hoping he would crack a smile. “I know your business is with Tom and whatever it is you do with the Antiguan trade, but I would be delighted to accompany you.”</p><p>His jaw tightened, the look on his face severe.</p><p>“I’m going to be busy, Eliza. In truth, I’m not sure how long it will take. If you’re there, it would only slow me down more.”</p><p>She didn’t want to be hurt at his words, or by his gruff tone. “Will you be back for our wedding?” She tried to smile, tried to make the words light-hearted to quench the angst she knew deep down in her heart.</p><p>Sidney didn’t smile. At the mention of their upcoming nuptials, he looked like she was hauling him to prison instead of wedded bliss.</p><p>“I will,” His words were clipped, and a faraway look overtook his face. He had to be thinking of <em>her</em>.</p><p>Eliza’s mind flashed to <em>her</em> and she suddenly felt laden with guilt. She’d noticed the looks between<em> her </em>and Sidney. She’d noticed them rowing together; him looking at <em>her</em> in a way that Eliza longed to be looked at.</p><p>Eliza knew she’d been horrible with her. It was out of jealousy. With every slap Campion had laid across her face she’d dreamt of Sidney being her knight in shining armor. Yet <em>that girl</em> – Charlotte – she had his heart.</p><p>Eliza saw it a little at the masked rout and ignored it, because he seemed so happy to see her after that dance.</p><p>She knew it at the regatta.</p><p>She’d come to terms with it when he outright told her that, “no man can step into the same river twice.” She’d felt a bit better about it when she’d been consoled by the handsome, blue-eyed laborer of Tom’s who found her crying in front of the carriage lane in Sanditon. It had been a fleeting moment. His words were reassuring and she wished she knew his name because he’d been the only person in Sanditon who hadn’t looked at her like she was stealing a national treasure.</p><p>She ignored all of it when he – albeit reluctantly – accepted her proposal of marriage.</p><p>Yet now she knew. He was obligated to his brother, yet his heart was forever lost to <em>her</em>.</p><p>Eliza knew he had Charlotte’s heart as well. Running into her at Gunter’s confirmed it.</p><p>Heart sinking, Eliza didn’t fully acknowledge Sidney as he tipped his hat at her and bid his leave. Her lady’s maid brought her her tea service, and she let it grow cold.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The carriage jostled, causing Charlotte’s knee to bump into Sidney’s for the umpteenth time – igniting a fire within her for the umpteenth time. She was seething.</p><p>For the better part of two hours, she’d been staring out the window. If she turned her head left, she’d meet Sidney’s gaze. Whenever she did that, her heart would lurch and her breathing would grow faster than normal and she’d have to look straight. If she looked straight – there was Georgiana. Georgiana would always have a smirk and an “I told you so” look. Or there was Lady Susan, who would always have her brow raised and a knowing look. They knew. She was fidgety and distorted over a man who was set to marry.</p><p>One day had gone by since the fateful day in his office. She’d written her sister, aunt and parents – saying she felt sinus pressure and Tom invited her for sea air. Mrs. Griffiths posted the letters and then promptly went to introduce herself as Alison’s chaperone. The fact that Mrs. Griffiths was some kind of undercover person for England perturbed her.</p><p>She’d hardly said two words to Sidney after that day. She’d ignored Georgiana because she didn’t know who this code-cracking spy was.</p><p> Under Babington’s advice, it would look better for Charlotte to travel “at Lady Susan’s invitation” for appearance’s sake; and for Sidney to travel as Georgiana’s chaperone, because “Lady Susan had invited her too.”</p><p>Charlotte had embraced Lady Susan with enthusiasm, but quickly grew irritated with her after Susan had reminded her that “love is never a forgone conclusion.”</p><p>It was. He was engaged. Their lives were threatened.</p><p>She was irritated that she was still in the midst of the strangest dream-slash-nightmare she’d ever had.</p><p>“This is all preposterous,” She didn’t mean to say the words out loud. Lady Susan snorted, and Sidney’s shoulder brushed hers as the carriage jostled again. “None of this can be real.”</p><p>“My dear Charlotte, I’m afraid it is. I’m terribly sorry you’re in the midst of all of this,” Lady Susan smiled reassuringly, but Charlotte rolled her eyes. She wasn’t feeling particularly mature at the moment.</p><p>“While we believe it is Golden after both of you; Lady Susan is actually more threatened then you are, Charlotte,” Georgiana’s tone was nonchalant and Charlotte glared at her.</p><p>“Is that what your codes tell you, Miss Lambe?” A touch of venom laced Charlotte’s voice.</p><p>Georgiana glared at Sidney; and Charlotte wondered how that suddenly became his fault.</p><p>“Georgiana, we’re here for their safety. We can’t say who’s more threatened over the other,” They were the first words Sidney had spoken in two hours. Charlotte wanted to look at him, but refused to.</p><p>“Charlotte is every bit as threatened as Lady Susan, Georgiana. There are multiple threats from multiple people against the Crown,” Sidney spoke slowly, looking at Lady Susan. “Very serious. But whatever Golden’s intentions are toward Charlotte cannot be taken lightly – and therefore they both need to be protected.”</p><p>“I can protect myself, thank you,” Charlotte was growing more irritated by the moment. Sidney turned his head sharply to look at her, but she practically pushed her face against the window again. The pointless conversation stilled, and Charlotte heaved a small sigh of relief as she caught a glimpse of the sea.</p><p>Perhaps she’d finally be able to have a moment of peace.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The carriage ride to Sanditon was, perhaps, one of the most frustrating experiences of Sidney’s life – aside from his first time in Antigua and breaking Charlotte’s heart. It was quiet. Frustratingly so. Every time the carriage hit a bump, Charlotte’s thigh would brush against his, causing every sort of inappropriate thought. But then he would glance at Lady Susan and Georgiana, who appeared to have permanent smirks on their faces. So he spent most of the ride staring out the window, frowning.</p><p>Their arrival in Sanditon went by in a blur. Tom, Mary and the kids had overwhelmed them with hugs, food, and details about the Sanditon rebuild. Tom asked questions about Mrs. Campion, but would always somehow answer himself – or go off on another tangent. Charlotte appeared exhausted, which Lady Susan had graciously picked up on. She took Charlotte in the direction of her suite at the hotel.</p><p>After Sidney had finally escaped his older brother’s onslaught of demands, he found himself sitting in Tom’s study.</p><p>“Sidney,” Sidney glanced up from the paperwork covering Tom’s desk to see his sister-in-law. “How are you? Truly?”</p><p>“Fine, Mary,” Sidney forced his words. “It’s always a pleasure to see you and the children.”</p><p>“Sidney,” Mary moved closer, “I can only imagine how hard this must be for you. Being so close to Charlotte while she’s here with Lady Susan.”</p><p>Sidney looked at the glass of whiskey he was holding, then started twirling it, slowly. So Mary did know. He thought she might. It was her husband who was oblivious.</p><p>Sidney loved his brother, but had always somehow felt a closer kinship with Mary. As the oldest, growing up, Tom lived like he had it all – and he hadn’t changed. He was brilliant in some ways. He had a fantastic imagination. Yet he had no regard for budget; no fiscal responsibility. He lacked common sense to the extreme.</p><p>Sidney always regretted his response to Charlotte when she called him the sensible brother. In truth, she was faster, more perceptive than most people he’d ever met – including most agents. Being the younger brother of Tom – the careless optimist, and Diana, the overbearing hypochondriac; he had to be sensible. Arthur – the youngest, was a mix of all of the siblings. Yet sometimes Arthur would say things to Sidney that let him know he was wiser than most people thought. Arthur genuinely cared for people, and tried to see the best side – but he had discernment too. And Sidney admired that about him.</p><p>But Tom – the best part of Tom was his wife and children.</p><p>“I’m engaged to Mrs. Campion, Mary,” He finally met her with a response. “I can’t be thinking about anyone else.”</p><p><em>Lies</em>. He was an agent for the Crown. He had to be a good liar.</p><p>Mary saw right through it, though. “To be honest, I couldn’t be angrier with your brother.” Mary threw the paperwork covering a chair off, and took a seat. “I’m so furious. I can’t believe how he could do this to his family.”</p><p>“He doesn’t know,” Sidney lifted the whiskey to his lips.</p><p>“He’s so involved with this town,” Mary shook her head, touching her temple as if to brush away the tension headache she felt. “So consumed by it. If he hadn’t been so careless, it would be ok. But here you are, sacrificing everything.”</p><p>“It’s what he believes I’ve always wanted,” Sidney looked at Mary, studying the guilt and stress that was laden on her pretty face. He wanted to say more. He wanted to confess to his sister every angry feeling toward his brother. He wanted to bare his soul to someone about what he felt for Charlotte and how empty he felt with this current circumstance. Yet it was the hand he was dealt – having to protect Mary and Tom’s children. It was a hand that was dealt to so many people, and he could count himself amongst the unlucky.</p><p>So Sidney held his tongue, choosing to spare Mary anymore grief. “I’m going to be fine, Mary,” He tried to give her a small, reassuring smile. She reached across the desk, taking his hands in hers.</p><p>“You are a good man, Sidney Parker. You are the best kind of brother anyone could ever hope to have,” Mary patted his hands. “And I hope against hope and pray that a miracle will happen yet. Stranger things have happened, to be sure.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I am taking on the challenge of writing a somewhat sympathetic Eliza. Don’t shoot. In the show, when she said she’d been hoping they’d be reunited for the entirety of her marriage, struck me as odd.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Codename Key:</p><p>-  Fire = Sidney | Admiral = Charlotte</p><p>- Golden = Gould | Freedom = Fred Robinson</p><p>- X = Babington | Raven = Crowe</p><p>-Peacock = Prince Regent | W = Lady Susan | T-Town = Sanditon (Tom’s Town ;) )</p><p>Mentioned: Hodges &amp; Phoenix (agents) | Eagle (boss)</p><p>No codename mentioned: Polly/Polyglot = Georgiana | Ciph – Otis</p><p>Snake = I’ll let you guess.</p><p>#UndercoverFic #SidneySpyFic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“As you may have heard, Sidney, we are hosting a ball in two nights. With masks!” Sidney had barely walked into Tom and Mary’s drawing room the morning after their arrival, when his older brother exuberantly told him the news. “A masquerade!”</p><p>“No Tom, I did not know.”</p><p>“Well, now you do!” Sidney looked at his sister-in-law, who gave him an apologetic look. “Of course you will come. As well as Lady Susan, Georgiana and Charlotte.”</p><p>“Tom, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He didn’t. A ball meant people. Considering how the last masked event he attended went, he didn’t trust anyone. Even though he believed they had arrived in Sanditon without Golden’s knowledge, he didn’t put it past him to find out.</p><p>“Of course you don’t. Not without your lovely fiancée here,” Sidney fought a glare. “Which is why I have a surprise for you!” Tom grinned broadly, signaling to his butler, and Sidney’s heart dropped.</p><p>He looked up, frowning, as Eliza Campion filled the entrance to the room, a hesitant smile on her face. Sidney barely felt himself nod at her and turned back to glare at his brother. This was not good.</p><p>Not only would he have to manage Lady Susan and Charlotte, but he’d have to deal with Eliza too.</p><p>“Sidney,” She smiled at him. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the panicked look on Mary’s face.</p><p>“Mrs. Campion,” He forced a smile. “I thought I told you that I have much business to attend to while here.”</p><p>“I invited her,” Tom interjected enthusiastically. “I know that Mary has been dying to catch up on how wedding plans are going. Of course you need someone to dance with at the ball.”</p><p>Sidney looked at Mary again, who gave him an apologetic look.</p><p>“Of course Eliza can spend time with our visitors too,” Tom turned to her, grinning, and Sidney tried to motion for him to be quiet. He did not need Eliza to know that Lady Susan and Charlotte were here. But Tom was Tom. “Lady Susan is here! And she has brought Miss Heywood along with her. You do remember them from the regatta, I assume?”</p><p>Tom was all innocent smiles. Mary placed a hand to her forehead in frustration. Sidney was glowering, and Eliza’s eyes flashed as she stared at Sidney.</p><p>“Miss Heywood,” Her tone carried a bitter lilt to it. “I see now,” She smiled at Tom and Mary, and started backing out of the room. “If you would excuse me, I was hoping to walk through the shops in town while the weather is still good. I’ll bid you adieu for now.”</p><p>“Eliza,” Sidney knew he should stop her. He knew, if he had any kindness in him, that he would explain things. He knew he should be panicked because she had probably caught on to the one who held his heart. She had already seemed jealous and unnecessarily cruel toward Charlotte at the regatta. She knew that their marriage would be a business deal. Yet, with a sinking feeling combined with slight relief, he wondered if maybe, just maybe, she would end their agreement.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Eliza drew in a deep breath as the door of Tom and Mary’s house closed behind her.</p><p>Miss Heywood was in Sanditon.</p><p>She knew Sidney well enough to know, once engaged, he would be loyal. Even though he’d lived like a brazen cad in the past – he would never be the type to stray in marriage. Yet Miss Heywood was in Sanditon, and some little part of her knew that it was over. Sidney agreed to a business deal; but having been forced into an unhappy marriage once before – she wanted to preserve her heart again.</p><p>She loved Sidney, but he wasn’t the boy from her past. His heart belonged to another; and surely he could find a method to come up with a way to help his brother. She would march to the bankers in town and persuade them.</p><p>What perturbed her as to why the most popular woman in England hadn’t spared the heart of her protégée. She certainly had enough in the bank.</p><p>Eliza fumbled down the main square of Sanditon, knowing what the right thing was to do and how to properly go about it in a way that would honor Sidney’s good nature.</p><p>“Excuse me, miss,” Lost in her thoughts, Eliza stumbled and bumped into something that was tall and solid. She stepped back, feeling the hands of the person she collided with on her arms, and looked into the bluest eyes she had ever seen.</p><p>“Forgive me,” She mustered, staring at the handsome man who had comforted her the day of the regatta. “I was in my own thoughts and not watching where I was going.”</p><p>“We all have those days, Mrs. Campion,” The man took his hands off of her arms and she immediately missed his touch. He smiled, which somehow made her blush.</p><p>Eliza Campion did not blush.</p><p>“It’s Eliza. Just Eliza. I’m sorry, Mr.-”</p><p>“Robinson,” His blue eyes somehow smiled too. “Fredrick Robinson, at your service.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after Eliza had left, Sidney excused himself – barely taking in the befuddled look of his brother. He hadn’t seen Lady Susan or Charlotte since they arrived; having had Freedom and Phoenix keeping guard.</p><p>He knew he needed to go for a consult, but first he needed to clear his head. Sidney walked toward his favorite place; seeking out the cliff with the best view – the place where he had first kissed Charlotte.</p><p>As he ambled his way up the cliff, he caught a glimpse of a woman in a white dress standing at the top. Her brown curls gently bounced around her shoulders in the breeze, her face was tilted toward the sun, and somehow he forgot how to breathe.</p><p>After a moment of standing in his place, looking at her, he started forward. He tried to smile confidently as she caught his eye. She looked stunned.</p><p>“Mr. Parker,” She nodded in greeting, and he noticed her swallow.</p><p>“Good day, Charlotte. How are you?”</p><p>“Oh, just out clearing my head,” She gave him the briefest of smiles. “And you?”</p><p>“The same,” In reality, this uncomfortable small talk was reminding him of the day they’d walked to the same place together. He had been more nervous than he had ever been in his life; and that included all the times he’d had a gun pointed at his head.</p><p>And here he was again, dealing with small talk and wondering about kissing her.</p><p>“May I ask you a question, Mr. Parker?”</p><p>“That’s never stopped you before, Miss Heywood,” Truly, he didn’t mean to sound like the cad she had first met. But her raised eyebrow humbled him nevertheless.</p><p>“Why is Mr. Gould after you? I should at least be afforded that much.” Ah, somehow he knew she’d been dying to ask that.</p><p>“Back in the lost days of my youth, before Antigua,” Sidney grimaced, “I was gambling against him. I wiped him out of everything, and they put him in debtor’s prison.”</p><p>Charlotte gasped and Sidney felt a fresh wave of shame and regret slash through him. “He was already conniving before, but there, he lost any heart he had. His betrothed ended up in a house of ill repute,” Sidney shook his head at the words, and turned so he could carefully gauge Charlotte’s dismayed reaction. “When he was released, he burned the evil mecca down with her inside.”</p><p>“He blames you for it,” It wasn’t a question – she said it as a fact.</p><p>“He lost everything, so he believes I should too.”</p><p>“What if I let him court me?” Charlotte’s voice grew in eagerness, like she had phenomenal idea. Sidney spun around to stare at her in awe and anger. “If he thinks gaining me would hurt you, why don’t I let him court me? Then I’ll break it off when things smooth out.”</p><p>“He doesn’t want to win, Charlotte. He just wants me to lose.”</p><p>“But what if-”</p><p>“Charlotte, you have to stay away from him,” His voice was laden with frustration and, forgetting propriety, he stopped in front of her and grabbed both of her arms. “You have to understand how serious this is. He doesn’t want to court you to win. He wants to gain access to you, let me think he has your heart, and then he will kill you. That’s his winning.”</p><p>“It doesn’t make sense!” She tried pulling away, but he held on.</p><p>“He’s hell-bent on revenge, Charlotte. He’s a brilliant man, but he’s the epitome of evil.”</p><p>“And you don’t believe there’s any reasoning with him?” She bit her full lower lip, and his gaze was drawn to it.</p><p>“Mr. Parker?” He’d already forgotten her question. All the while looking at her perfect lips, he lightened the hold of his hands on her arms and allowed his fingertips to graze them until he reached her hands. He enveloped her small hands in his own and felt her tremble.</p><p>“Charlotte, I have to ask,” He drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. “If there was no arson, no debt of Tom’s; if you knew then what my work truly is. Would you…” He could bring himself to look at her, or finish the sentence.</p><p>“Would I what?” Her voice was soft. “I could never do anything but support someone who serves their country if the mission is honorable.”</p><p>His jaw twitched. “Knowing the time it consumes, knowing what I’ve done. Would you still-”</p><p>“We can’t talk about the what-ifs, Mr. Parker!” This time, she finally did pull away, looking exasperated and sad. “We can’t afford to spend time pondering something that will never happen.</p><p>“But Charlotte-”</p><p>“What is it you want from me, Mr. Parker?” Her words were strained, and his mind flashed to her, begging the same question of him, at the regatta. It was that question that forced him to realize the full weight of his feelings for her.</p><p>He knew then that he only wanted her approval. He only wanted her.</p><p>Sidney reached out to grab her arm but she pulled away, frustration etched on her features. He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her. He wanted to hold her. He wanted a million things that somehow added up to every part of Charlotte Heywood; but realized, with anguish, that he would never be able to have them.</p><p>“Charlotte.”</p><p>“Mr. Parker, you’re engaged. Your betrothed is here in Sanditon,” She clenched her fists and took another step back. “I’m here at your orders. You told me that you have a man who intends you harm, and that being here will keep us safe – so I’m here. I’m here and I’m safe. It’s not your duty to protect me. It’s not your duty to save me. I am not your job, Mr. Parker,” She heaved a sigh and looked out at the sea as a particularly loud waved crashed. “If my being here can keep you safe for a moment in time, it’s fine. But I beg you, please keep our acquaintance to a minimum.”</p><p>Sidney stared at her, pained. She wasn’t the same woman in the flower field with her little sister. Somehow, the last few days had hardened her. She was angry with him. He knew he deserved it, but he also, desperately, needed to gain her approval once more.</p><p>“Charlotte, I have never looked at you as a job.”</p><p>“It’s Miss Heywood, Mr. Parker,” Her voice was raspy. He watched as she lifted a thumb to her face, wiping something on her cheek. “I’m your charge. The person you’re guarding.”</p><p>“I’m guarding Lady Susan, Charlotte. I need to keep you safe because I-”</p><p>“I want you to know, Mr. Parker,” She spun around, blinking, determination on her features. “That I appreciated our acquaintance upon my first trip to Sanditon. Papa said that there are all types of people in this world, and it was interesting getting to know someone of your situation,” She plastered on a smile that didn’t seem like her, and confusion laced through him.  “Especially now that I know you have such an interesting job. Everything surrounding it was simply a…a learning experience. I’ll be grateful to go back to London to have more learning experiences.”</p><p>Charlotte smiled broadly and nodded her leave, turning to walk down the cliff. Sidney’s instinct was to be hurt by her words. So she was saying everything they had was a learning experience? An education to an innocent girl?</p><p>She’d discredited him. She’d commended his job yet failed to acknowledge the fact that he could tell a lie from a mile away. <em>That</em> was his job.</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait,” He jogged over to her, grasping at the bare skin of her arm. She spun around, her chin strong and defiant – yet he let his hand remain. “Don’t you dare.”</p><p>“Dare what, Mr. Parker?” Her features were defiant, but Charlotte’s eyes let him into her soul. She was hurt. Her pain was there because of him.</p><p>“Don’t you dare discredit me. Don’t call what we had a learning experience, Charlotte,” He let his fingers trail down her arms, stopping at her hands. He gently took her small hands in his own, rubbing them with his thumbs.</p><p>“She loves you, Mr. Parker,” Charlotte’s voice was soft, and she gently squeezed his hands. “She’s here for you. You’re saving Tom.” She blinked furiously, but he felt his heart break all the more as a tear escaped one of her eyes. He let go of one of her hands to gently wipe the tear away.</p><p>“<em>Charlotte</em>.”</p><p>“Sidney,” She gasped, seemingly irritated with herself over using his Christian name. Sidney’s heart melted because his name on her lips felt perfect. “It’s better that you think of me as a passing acquaintance. A young lady you gave a glimpse of yourself to. In truth, it’s better that you never think of me at all.” She looked at the sea, whatever words she was going to say were lost on her tongue.</p><p>“Charlotte,” He gently touched the tip of her chin with his finger. “I’ll never not think of you.”</p><p>“I want you to be happy, Mr. Parker,” The tears she’d been holding at bay started to fall. Charlotte tried to pull out of Sidney’s arms, frustrated with herself.</p><p>“I am,” Forgetting life outside their moment, Sidney tugged Charlotte closer to him, letting his chin rest on top of her head. “Whenever I think of you, I am happy.”</p><p>“We can’t,” Charlotte moved her hand to his chest intending to push him away. She let it fall, burying her face in the crook of his neck instead; breathing in his smell. Because, for the rest of her life, this would be what she remembered.</p><p>“I know,” His voice was raspy, soft. “But while I have you here, I need you to know that what we had was real to me. You taught me what real love was, Charlotte. And I will never forget you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I never thought it would be easier to write Eliza over Tom , but that's this story lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Snakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Codename Key:</p>
<p>- Fire = Sidney | Admiral = Charlotte</p>
<p>- Golden = Gould | Freedom = Fred Robinson</p>
<p>- X = Babington | Raven = Crowe</p>
<p>-Peacock = Prince Regent | W = Lady Susan | T-Town = Sanditon (Tom’s Town ;) )</p>
<p>Mentioned: Hodges &amp; Phoenix (agents) | Eagle (boss) | Pretender (threat to Lady Susan)</p>
<p>No codename mentioned: Polly/Polyglot = Georgiana | Ciph – Otis</p>
<p>Snake = I’ll let you guess.</p>
<p>#UndercoverFic #SidneySpyFic @alexandreauf @allie8u</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After his encounter with Charlotte, Sidney sat at the club in Sanditon – staring at his full glass of whiskey. He ignored yet another scantily clad woman, oblivious to everything except the way his heart ached.</p>
<p>He had all but confessed that he was in love with Charlotte. All he wanted to do was kiss her and hold her and never let her go. He somehow desperately needed to know if she would have married him knowing his actual situation.</p>
<p>Yet she reminded him of the reality of their situation. They were two hearts bound for different paths. There was no use in dreaming about what could never happen. Ever since he had bound himself to an engagement with Eliza, he had been trying to accept that fact. Somehow, today had hurt almost as much as their goodbye when he had stopped her carriage all those months ago.</p>
<p> Yet the deepest part of him held on to hope. He couldn’t give Charlotte up. Somehow, some way, he would have to come up with a plan to save his brother along with saving himself and Eliza from a miserable marriage – even though he might’ve deserved it.</p>
<p>His life was on hold for 80 thousand pounds. While he would love to put all of the blame on his brother for not having insurance – the arson occurred because of Gould plotting vengeance on him. It was Sidney’s responsibility to provide the solution. He had to pay. He just wished there could be grace instead of eternal damnation.</p>
<p>Sidney picked up his whiskey and finally took a drink. Then he caught sight of Crowe walking in, Georgiana at his heels – a look of disgust on her face.</p>
<p>Crowe, he expected.</p>
<p>Georgiana was the surprise. </p>
<p>“What on earth are you doing here?” Rodger Lambe would kill him.</p>
<p>“What on earth are you doing here?” Georgiana gave him a judgmental look, saw the whiskey in his hands, and rolled her eyes. “Drinking on the job, Fire?”</p>
<p>“The woman he’s in love with and the lovely posh arse he’s condemned himself to eternity with are in the same town. Of course he’s drinking,” Crowe reached for Sidney’s whiskey and downed it one gulp. Georgiana snickered.</p>
<p>“I should challenge you to a duel for that.”</p>
<p>“For speaking the truth part?”</p>
<p>“I believe the ‘posh arse’ part. So yes, the truth,” Georgiana interjected. Sidney glowered at her.</p>
<p>“Arse-licker would’ve been more accurate, less polite.” Sidney turned his glare on Crowe.</p>
<p>“Sycophant.” Georgiana offered, nodding.</p>
<p>“Enough!” Sydney slapped the table, looking between his two coworkers. “What the hell are you doing here? Especially you.” He pointed at Georgiana.</p>
<p>“There was a mistake in the last code in a threat against Lady Susan,” Crowe’s voice grew serious.</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“And while matching the same format as all the other threats, the traitor accidently switched his ‘i’ to ‘e.’ He also brought up Bath, which was never in the previous threats to W.”</p>
<p>“So it’s Pretender, not Golden.” Sidney frowned with the latest development. They had monitored Pretender before. A traitor to the Crown who loathed the Prince Regent. He was a man trained to battle; having served in war. He had been threatening Prinny for years, yet had never acted on it.</p>
<p>“He’s here, in Sanditon. Freedom spotted him.” Crowe looked like he wanted to say something else, but stopped himself.</p>
<p>“Damn.”</p>
<p>“From the code, I believe he aims to make his move at the masquerade ball,” Georgiana said.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Sidney replied sarcastically. “Masked routs make every criminal’s life easier.”</p>
<p>“Hodges is monitoring them, and Phoenix is keeping an eye on W and Admiral,” Crowe looked at Sidney carefully. “I don’t suppose you’ve been in contact with X over the last day?”</p>
<p>Sidney gave Crowe an odd look, and shook his head. He didn’t have much reason to be in communication with Babington everyday – he was supposed to be monitoring Golden.</p>
<p>“He’s lost him.”</p>
<p>Sidney flew out of his chair. “What do you mean, he’s lost him?”</p>
<p>“The urchins and the other scouts haven’t had a sighting in 24 hours. He was last seen entering Brooks’. No one saw him leaving the club, and he’s nowhere inside of it.”</p>
<p>“Damnit.” Sidney had reporters over every club in London. The fact that Golden could disappear into thin air spoke of his intelligence. He pressed down his anger, ignored the sinking feeling in his chest, and looked between Georgiana and Crowe.</p>
<p>“I want Babington here. I want every single agent not watching W to watch Admiral. Including the both of you. Do not let her out of your sight.”</p>
<p>“Noted,” Georgiana frowned. “But who’s going to watch you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This tea is not strong enough. It absolutely isn’t. And it’s in dire need of sweetener,” Charlotte bit her lip to suppress a laugh. She looked at the man who told her to call him ‘George. Just George,’ and nodded, taking a sip of the weak tea.</p>
<p>She became acquainted with Lady Susan’s ruffles-and-lace covered beau over an hour ago, giving her little time to dwell on the encounter with Sidney. Their meeting nearly killed her. She tried to let him think that she only thought of him as a passing acquaintance. That he had merely been a casual learning experience. She tried to make it better for him. Maybe – if he could hate her.</p>
<p>Yet she knew better. So did he. He saw right through her. She had the idea that he somehow knew her better than she knew herself, and it terrified her.</p>
<p>He would soon be married to another. Furthermore, Lady Susan had relayed the information that Mrs. Campion had arrived in town – which laced Charlotte with guilt. It didn’t matter that he didn’t love Eliza. She would be his wife.</p>
<p>He was saving Tom, Mary and their darling children. That was what mattered.</p>
<p>She couldn’t allow herself to dwell on what would never happen. So she sat with Lady Susan and the Prince Regent – <em>George </em>– and sipped the worst tea she’d ever had.</p>
<p>She glanced at the butler standing in the corner of the room who had poured the tea. He was odd looking, for a butler. A bit too much on muscular side. A bit too young. Too handsome. He was a blond man, but she had a feeling that it was a wig; the rest of his features were dark. He also had a scar running down his cheek. A bit too observant and impolite to be a servant to the reigning king.</p>
<p>“You work for the Crown too, don’t you?” </p>
<p>“Yes, my lady, I serve His Majesty,” Stating the obvious. His voice was low and gruff and she raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Not that, sir. I mean with Mr. Parker, Mr. Babington and Georgiana.”</p>
<p>“Charlotte,” Lady Susan’s voice was reprimanding, but she saw her friend hide a smile. George outright laughed.</p>
<p>“How observant you are, Charlotte. That’s why this is such awful tea,” The Prince Regent confirmed. Charlotte saw the man’s jaw tighten. “He’s one of our spies!”</p>
<p>“Might I inquire as to your name, then? And which of us are you in charge of?” She smiled broadly, somewhat fascinated by the idea of spy work. It felt like minutes ticked by before he made eye contact with her and spoke.</p>
<p>“The name is Phoenix, miss.”</p>
<p>“So you report to Mr. Parker? Fire, as you must call him.”</p>
<p>“We all report to Fire.”</p>
<p>Charlotte wanted more information about Fire. She wanted to know a lot of things. She stood up as an idea came to her, and looked between Lady Susan and the Prince Regent. “If I may, I would like to go outside and see the sunset over the sea,” They nodded, probably eager to share a moment of their own.</p>
<p>Giving up his charade as a butler, Phoenix followed her and she frowned. So he was in charge of her.</p>
<p>“You can walk with me, you know,” She called over her shoulder. The man was staying approximately ten steps behind her.</p>
<p>“I can better keep eye this way,” His tone left no room for conversation.</p>
<p>Charlotte and the butler-spy quietly walked out of Sanditon Hotel toward the trail with the overlook to the sea. It was one of the rare, sunnier days in Sanditon – so the sky was spectacular.</p>
<p>Looking forward and knowing Phoenix was there, she spoke up. “I know the man you’re after, and the man you call Fire explained to me that Golden is really after vengeance on him,” She squinted as the sinking sun seemed to burn brighter.</p>
<p>“I know you can’t tell me a lot of things, but I think that it is absurd considering I’m somehow in the middle of all of this,” He was silent. So very silent. Charlotte slowly turned to look at him, seeing that he wasn’t looking at her. He was staring at something (that she couldn’t see) in the distance.</p>
<p>“He thinks I’m in danger,” Her voice grew softer. “Please tell me, Mr. Phoenix, how much in danger is he?”</p>
<p>The man stood still for several moments. Charlotte turned to the sea, blinking in frustration. Sidney was so adamant about how big of a threat Mr. Gould was to her. He was so adamant about her safety. But this man – <em>this murderer</em> – wanted vengeance on him.</p>
<p>“If I may,” His words were slow, and Charlotte’s heartrate picked up. “It will come down to whoever kills the other first.”</p>
<p>Charlotte blinked repeatedly and tried to draw in a deep breath of air. Those were not the reassuring words she wanted to hear.</p>
<p>She moved at Phoenix, but instead heard his low voice. “I’m going to become invisible now. You have a visitor approaching.”</p>
<p>She frowned at his words and spun to where he was, stunned to see that he really had disappeared. She turned around to the lanky figure of Edward Denham approaching her, a grin on his rakish features. She was shocked to see him in Sanditon.</p>
<p>“Miss Heywood, well met!”</p>
<p>Charlotte wanted to run, but remembered that Phoenix was nearby.</p>
<p>“Mr. Denham,” She put on the fakest smile she could muster. “I’m a bit surprised to see you here.”</p>
<p>Her mother had always scolded her that she was too straightforward. She truly tried to tone it down – especially after her tongue lashings from Sidney. But she did not like Edward Denham.</p>
<p>“I’m in town on business…I guess you could say,” He leaned forward as he spoke, like he was sharing some profound secret. Instinct had her take a step away from him.</p>
<p>“What kind of business is that, Mr. Denham?” Mary had informed her that Lady Denham was as rambunctious as ever, and Charlotte already knew Lady Denham had disowned her nephew. He had no place in Sanditon.</p>
<p>“Oh, just that of a social nature,” He tilted his head, the evil grin still plastered on his face. “Are you staying at the hotel, Miss Heywood?”</p>
<p>She bit her lip to stop a frown. Why did he want to know that?</p>
<p>“I’m here as a guest, Mr. Denham,” She turned, fixing her gaze on the sunset and hoping he would let her alone. It was highly inappropriate for a man to approach a lady who wasn’t chaperoned – no matter the spy who was guarding her. Granted, Sidney had done the same thing; but with him, she felt utterly secure in every way. He was different than everyone.</p>
<p>Edward Denham, on the other hand, made her skin crawl.</p>
<p>“How lovely. So I assume you’ll be going to the masquerade then? So soon after the one in London too.” How did he know about the masquerades?</p>
<p>Charlotte gave a stiff nod, wondering how he even knew she had been in London.</p>
<p>“Please, do save me a dance then.” He tipped his hat and began walking in the direction of the hotel. Charlotte frowned, staring after him.  </p>
<p>Moments went by, and when Edward disappeared out of sight, Phoenix somehow reappeared behind her. She wanted to ask him how he could hide like that, but didn’t want him to laugh at the naiveté of her question.</p>
<p>His expression was grim.</p>
<p>“On guard, Miss Heywood,” His voice was gruff as he made eye contact. “Some wolves are faster to lose their sheep’s disguise than others.”</p>
<p>“Do you know much about Mr. Denham, Mr. Phoenix?”</p>
<p>“No,” He motioned for her to start walking back toward the hotel. “Miss Brereton does.”</p>
<p>“Clara?” She halted. Clara Brereton was a spy? Charlotte stood, dumbfounded over the thought of that. Clara had been her first friend upon arriving in Sanditon. Yet after discovering her motives and greed, Charlotte felt forced to leave the hope of their friendship in the dust. Much like every other acquaintance she had made in the seaside town.</p>
<p>The one she loved was taken. The ones she had trusted had new identities. Lady Susan was quite taken with royalty. Mary, of course, chose her husband’s safety over her brother-in-law’s happiness.</p>
<p>And now Clara was a spy.</p>
<p>“Not so fast, Miss Heywood,” He must have read the stunned expression on her face. “She only has Raven’s ear. Aside from that I cannot relay any more information to you.”</p>
<p>She glanced at him curiously. “Raven?”</p>
<p>“Crowe,” He grimaced. “Sometimes we lot are not particularly clever about the names we choose.</p>
<p>“How did you choose yours, Mr. Phoenix?” She spun noticing he had yet again fallen approximately ten steps behind her.</p>
<p>“I discovered I was relatively good at rising from the ashes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">The Next Morning</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom had woken at sunrise, excited for this new prospect. Their journey had taken them an hour outside of Sanditon, but it was well worth it. He immediately felt comfortable.</p>
<p>He was so happy his younger brother, Sidney, was finally reunited with the love of his life. Eliza was now well-off and even prettier than Tom remembered. But he didn’t like the feeling of knowing his brother and bride-to-be were the ones saving him.</p>
<p><em>No</em>. So when this opportunity came up, he was thrilled. And now, speaking with Sanditon’s future savior, he was even more excited.</p>
<p>“It’s truly so kind of you to want to invest in this town. I promise you, it will well be worth it! And of course you’ll come to our masquerade to celebrate.” Ever since their conversation first began, Tom couldn’t stop the smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Of course! And I have every confidence in your endeavors, Mr. Parker,” The man smiled broadly.</p>
<p>“Of course, we’ll name something in the town after you! Anything you would like.”</p>
<p>“That’s quite alright,” The man shook his head. “I prefer anonymity.”</p>
<p>He was humble. <em>So humble</em>. Tom looked at him proudly. The man was handsome too. Everything that he could hope for in a wealthy resident for his beloved town.</p>
<p>“You just need to sign this contract,” The man smiled, and Tom smiled even wider as the paper was placed in front of him.</p>
<p>“First, I did promise my brother and wife that I’d run every financial decision by them,” He frowned, thinking of his promise.</p>
<p>“But wouldn’t they be surprised and profoundly proud that you could secure such an investment? Surprise them, Mr. Parker,” Tom glanced to the man seated on his left, and gratitude radiated through him.</p>
<p>“You’re right, Denham. Of course you’re right,” Even though Lady Denham had her disagreement with her nephew – <em>whatever that was </em>– Edward had become a true friend. Indeed, he was the one who inspired Sanditon’s newest investor.</p>
<p>Tom looked between Edward and the man with the deep pockets, and laughed, joyfully, in disbelief.</p>
<p>He had done it. He was saving Sanditon without anyone’s help. Well, except for the wonderful investor’s.</p>
<p>He glanced down at the contract in front of him and picked up a pen, fiddling with it. “This is so amazingly kind of you, Mr. Gould. So wonderfully kind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Tom. Oh, Tom.</p>
<p>On another note -  in my head, Phoenix is Aidan Turner (Poldark). He’s been mentioned enough, so I thought I’d introduce him. And leave you with the image of Aidan Turner in your head.<br/>I was aiming for two updates a week, but life has gotten busy. I truly appreciate everyone sticking with this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Let Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Codename Key:</p><p>- Fire = Sidney | Admiral = Charlotte</p><p>- Golden = Gould | Freedom = Fred Robinson</p><p>- X = Babington | Raven = Crowe</p><p>-Peacock = Prince Regent | W = Lady Susan | T-Town = Sanditon (Tom’s Town)</p><p>Mentioned: Hodges &amp; Phoenix (agents) | Eagle (boss) | Pretender (threat to Lady Susan)</p><p>No codename mentioned: Polly/Polyglot = Georgiana | Ciph – Otis</p><p>Snake = Edward</p><p>#UndercoverFic #SidneySpyFic @alexandreauf @allie8u</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The morning of Sanditon’s masquerade, Charlotte escaped Susan and George and their loving looks to stroll around town. In truth, she wanted to be alone to think. Phoenix, who was now out of his butler attire, wearing - what she assumed was - his natural (black, curly hair), was wearing more of what she usually saw Sidney in. He still trailed approximately ten steps behind her.</p><p>She had fallen into a routine with her bodyguard. She would prod him with questions and he would ignore her.</p><p>He reminded her of Sidney, all too well.</p><p>Rounding a corner in front of the shop where Mary bought Charlotte her beloved blue boots – she caught sight of Eliza Campion, and her heart leapt into her throat. She took a step back, preparing to flee in hopes that the woman hadn’t seen her.</p><p>“Miss Heywood!” Charlotte closed her eyes in frustration. Too late.</p><p>She watched, warily, as the pretty blonde walked toward her and did a double take at the man following her. <em>Fred Robinson</em>. Charlotte’s brow furrowed, wondering why Mrs. Campion was in his company.</p><p>“Mrs. Campion,” Charlotte’s voice was soft, and she desperately tried not to make eye contact with the woman. All she could think about was Sidney – and how this lady was his future. Seeing her felt like being stabbed again and again.</p><p>“Pleasure to see you here.” The lady gave a tight smile and then frowned, her gaze over Charlotte’s shoulder. Charlotte turned around only to discover that Phoenix had disappeared. He was good at that.</p><p>Eliza spun to Mr. Robinson and smiled – <em>shyly?</em> at him. “Mr. Robinson, if you don’t mind, may I have a moment of privacy with Miss Heywood? Talk between ladies, you know.”</p><p>“Of course,” Mr. Robinson doffed his hat at her and walked in the direction of another shop.</p><p>Charlotte’s heart was racing, and she wondered if Mrs. Campion knew. Somehow, maybe she found out about her encounter with Sidney. About how she loved Sidney. Maybe she was there to torture her just a little more.</p><p>“Mrs. Campion?”</p><p>“It’s Eliza,” Eliza grimaced. “Just Eliza, please.”</p><p>Charlotte bit back a frown, a thousand questions running through her head. She took a step back as Eliza reached out to grab her arm.</p><p>“I’d like to tell you about…about a young man I once knew, Miss Heywood,” She smiled hesitantly. “He was carefree, that boy. He was kind and genuine, going out of his way to please his older siblings and make his younger brother laugh.”</p><p>Charlotte swallowed the lump in her throat, realizing she was talking about Sidney. And wondering why.</p><p>“He missed his parents terribly; but he never really acknowledged his emotions. He was too set on making sure his siblings were happy and taken care of. And me. He was the perfect gentleman, if you can believe it.”</p><p>“Why are you-” Charlotte realized she was fighting back tears, wondering why the lady found the need to tell her this.</p><p>“He isn’t the same man, Miss Heywood,” Eliza smiled sadly. “Eleven years ago, my father made a deal with Mr. Campion, and I was the bait,” She closed her eyes, shaking her head. “Mr. Campion was quite horrible, and I always had the dream that I could go back to that sweet boy.”</p><p>“I have freedom now. From a marriage that was often like a nightmare. Then I was reunited with Sidney,” Eliza shook her head briefly. “But he isn’t the same man. A lot of the way he is, the bad part of him, I fear, is there because of me. And then I saw him with you, Miss Heywood.”</p><p>Instead of the harshness and cattiness Charlotte expected, Eliza’s voice was soft – almost apologetic.</p><p>“I was so jealous. So utterly rude, because I was scared the dream of my youth was being taken away. I am so sorry for how I spoke to you at the regatta.”</p><p>“You have him now, Mrs. Campion,” Charlotte’s voice cracked, desperate to stop the conversation that was slowly ripping her heart out. “And I wish you every happiness.”</p><p>“I don’t have him, Charlotte. I saw him in London, shortly after the Sanditon fire. He was desperately pleading with a banker. He had done the same with every banker in London, but all have given up on Tom,” Her voice had a spiteful edge when she mentioned the eldest Parker. “I saw my opportunity to be freed of the Campion name, and offered Sidney a deal. I was his last resort. He did everything in his power to avoid that.” Eliza looked off to the distance, and Charlotte blinked back tears. “The only time I saw glimpses of the carefree boy I once knew was whenever he interacted with you, Charlotte. You are the one who makes him happy.”</p><p>Charlotte wrung her hands, desperate to run and weep. She felt confused. Her heart ached for Sidney. Her mind was racing as to why Eliza was this whole new person.</p><p>“Why are you telling me this, Mrs. Campion? You can’t-”</p><p>“Sanditon is a town, Miss Heywood,” Eliza interrupted her, glancing around at the buildings lining the street, and shook her head. “Money is the root of all evil. I’ve learned that the hard way, with my first marriage.”</p><p>“I’m truly sorry you had such a marriage, Eliza,” And Charlotte was.</p><p>“Sidney lost the two people he loved most in this world at a very young age, causing his heart to break,” Eliza smiled softly. “I was a relation in his youth, but I don’t believe either of us knew what true love between a man and a woman was then. I believe with you, he learned that. And I don’t think his heart can truly stand to be broken again.”</p><p>Eliza did something Charlotte never would have expected. She reached out and hugged her.</p><p>“I wish <em>you</em> every happiness, Miss Heywood,” Through tears, Charlotte could barely make out the lady motioning to Mr. Robinson, hooking her arm through his, and walking away.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For the second time that day, Charlotte found herself in an awkward position.</p><p>She was surrounded by Lady Susan, George – or the Prince Regent, Georgiana, and Phoenix. Yet to top it all off, Mr. Crowe and Babington were also in the drawing room for a briefing. For the second time that day, she noticed Mr. Stringer’s friend, Mr. Robinson. Why was he here? Why had he been with Eliza?</p><p> Mr. Robinson kept giving her looks of concern, then would shoot a glare every now and then to Sidney.</p><p>Sidney.</p><p>Charlotte had avoided eye contact with him ever since Georgiana had beckoned them to a meeting at the hotel. She could feel him. She could practically feel him touching her, holding her. She never thought that being in such close proximity to someone without so much as eye contact could inflict so much turmoil on someone; but she was learning that lesson.</p><p>And she felt like everyone else in the room saw it as well.</p><p>She forced a constant smile, but she feared everyone could tell that it was fake.</p><p>At one point, Georgiana had asked her an outright question (which she didn’t hear); and Phoenix gently touched her shoulder, nudging her out of her reverie. She did see Sidney shoot Phoenix a look, but he wore an expression that she simply couldn’t read.</p><p>It was all too much.</p><p>Golden. Mr. Gould. He had disappeared. She was to go to a masquerade. She was to remain close to the agents at all times.</p><p>Lady Susan had the same burden, even though the traitor threatening her was completely different.</p><p>“This is technically two different cases. Two separate threats. Yet so similar,” The reigning ruler of England looked thoughtfully around the room. “If we weren’t in the midst of it, it might be quite entertaining!”</p><p>“My dear, please don’t look at this as a spectacle. I’m sure Charlotte is quite nervous,” Susan gave her a sympathetic grin ad Charlotte grimaced. “Aside from that, we have England’s finest to watch over us. Who are we to worry?”</p><p>It was true.</p><p>Charlotte was in awe of hearing Georgiana explain codes and seeing Sidney at work, briefing them about what was going on. </p><p>Apparently the man, ‘Pretender’ – after Lady Susan had made some slips. They had spies covering him at a little abandoned cottage close to the hotel. From his threat, Georgiana determined his plan was to go to the ball and put an end to Lady Susan. Yet he apparently had every spy, officer, and other type of person monitoring him. They had a well-detailed plan of how they would ambush him at the masquerade.</p><p>It was Gould that concerned Charlotte. And not for herself, more for Sidney’s sake. After her discussion with Phoenix, she was terrified for Sidney’s safety.</p><p>Yes, he’d been lost in his youth. He had done things she couldn’t even imagine. But he had grown, had improved so very much. Mrs. Campion – Eliza – had all but given her permission to…be with Sidney?  She was still befuddled from that encounter.</p><p>Charlotte dared to look at him again, but found his eyes were lingering on Phoenix’s hand, which was now resting protectively on her forearm. She glanced at her bodyguard who seemed to shoot Sidney a challenging look. Then she looked to Lady Susan, who had a smirk covering her pretty features.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Fire, what are you doing?” Freedom had trailed Sidney as they walked out of the briefing. Once outside, Freedom placed his hand on Sidney’s shoulder and pushed him against the hotel’s wall.</p><p>“How dare you speak to your superior that way? Or even lay a hand on me.” Sidney, swiped at him and flicked his hand away. He didn’t like the look in Freedom’s eyes. The man had been tossing judgmental looks between him and Charlotte throughout the whole briefing, and it irked him.</p><p>Furthermore, Phoenix irked him. He was Charlotte’s main guard and appeared to be enjoying his station a little too much.</p><p>Sidney thought about writing the London office and demanding Agent Hobbs. He was in his 60s, mostly doing desk work now, and had an unfortunate case of moles – but surely, he’d be preferable to protecting Charlotte.</p><p>Sidney heaved a sigh and looked at the man in front of him.</p><p>Freedom had always been his eyes and ears at Sanditon. There was something about Fred Robinson that he always respected, so he fully trusted him to watch over his family. Years ago, after one too many whiskeys, he’d even confided in him everything having to do with Eliza – and all the pain from his parents’ passing. His mother, after giving birth to Arthur. His father in a carriage accident five years after. Tom had been the dreamer, leaving an overwrought Diana and sensible Sidney to watch over the youngest Parker brother.</p><p>Sidney never knew he needed to get that off of his chest – but Freedom had listened.</p><p>And then Charlotte came on the scene. After their kiss on the cliffs, he told her about his parents. She was the second person in his post-Antigua life who ever knew the tale. She was the only one who had ever asked.</p><p>Yet prior to the kiss, Freedom had informed him of James Stringer’s feelings toward Charlotte and now he reminded him of it often. James. The architect. Try as he might, as good of a man as he was, Sidney could never picture him winning Charlotte’s heart.</p><p>“You know loss, man,” Freedom said. “You lost your parents. You thought you lost the love of your life only to discover that it was never her to begin with. Seeing Admiral is killing you.”</p><p>Sidney truly had to be better at hiding his emotions.</p><p>“I can’t come off the case, man.”</p><p>“I’m not telling you to flee the case, Fire,” Freedom frowned. “Eliza has been through a lot too.”</p><p>“Eliza?” Sidney raised an eyebrow and let out a slight frown. “You’re on a first named basis with my…” He couldn’t bring himself to say betrothed.</p><p>“I met her once after the regatta last year. Again, yesterday, when she was upset,” The blue-eyed man frowned. “I think she’s been through a lot. I know you have. You both deserve to be happy, but clearly that isn’t with each other.”</p><p>For a brief moment, Sidney wondered if his colleague was subtly trying to tell him of his own feelings.</p><p>“My brother.”</p><p>“Tom is an idiot.”</p><p>“How dare you speak of my brother like that!” Sidney glowered, even though the opinion might’ve bled into truth.</p><p>“This is a business deal,” He swallowed the bile in his throat. “Sadly, most marriages of the ton are. Happiness is not a prerequisite to marriage.”</p><p>“You are never going to forget her, Fire,” Robinson took a step back. “When you look at someone the way you look at Admiral; you will never forget them. Every day of your life, you will be wondering about her. You will be wishing it was her you were holding in your arms. You will be wishing it was her children you were running after. You will be wishing it was her wrinkled hand you were holding as you step through the years and the sun sinks lower. You will be wishing it was her you welcome into eternity.”</p><p>Sidney swallowed the lump in his throat. Freedom’s words were slicing through his heart, and it was becoming too much.</p><p>“I know you, Fire. I know that you’re an honorable man. Maybe, over time, you might grow to love Eliza again. But it won’t ever be the same as Miss Heywood.”</p><p>“Freedom,” He could only say his name. Hopefully to make him stop. In truth, his heart couldn’t quite muster up anything else to say.</p><p>“Yes, there are lots of business-marriages in England. Yet most of them fail to ever learn what true love looks like. Honest, all-consuming love. You’ve found that, Fire. Screw Tom. Fight to ensure that you don’t let her go again.”</p><p>Sidney could feel the blood rushing through his veins as Robinson gave him a defiant-yet-concerned look. Every feeling he had for Charlotte was out in the open. Yet he couldn’t do that to his brother. Or his children. He blinked rapidly, not realizing he had tears in his eyes, and opened his mouth to say something. It was then he noticed a third and then a fourth person who must have been listening in on their conversation.</p><p>“Honestly, same,” Arthur nodded at Robinson appreciatively and looked at Sidney with a soft smile. “Screw Tom. Fight for true love! I have always adored Miss Heywood! She fits quite perfectly into our family.”</p><p>Diana, in the meantime, looked dumfounded. “Who on earth is Fire?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I realize the phrase “Screw Tom” probably isn’t proper Regency-speak, but it just felt fitting.<br/>...And I'm glad so many of you appreciated the Phoenix-casting. Who doesn't love Aidan?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Saviors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so glad Aidan/Phoenix is such a hit! This update is more of a filler before the ball (and things happen at the ball). On a side note, I'm sorry it's been a while - I've been a bit under the weather.</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Codename Key:</p><p>- Fire = Sidney | Admiral = Charlotte</p><p>- Golden = Gould | Freedom = Fred Robinson</p><p>- X = Babington | Raven = Crowe</p><p>-Peacock = Prince Regent | W = Lady Susan | T-Town = Sanditon (Tom’s Town)</p><p>Mentioned: Hodges &amp; Phoenix (agents) | Eagle (boss) | Pretender (threat to Lady Susan)</p><p>No codename mentioned: Polly/Polyglot = Georgiana | Ciph – Otis</p><p>Snake = Edward</p><p>#UndercoverFic #SidneySpyFic @alexandreauf @allie8u</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>After the briefing and the frustrating slap of reality due to Fred Robinson, Sidney headed for his private cove. Their cove. Not that he owned it – but it seemed privately his. Charlotte’s as well – because of their encounter there. He could still see the blush in her cheeks and remembered his pleasure in giving her a difficult time about it after. He loved making her blush.</p><p>He loved her.</p><p>That was the problem.</p><p>And now his all of his siblings excluding Tom were aware of the fact. Sidney clenched his jaw in frustration at the thought of Freedom lying to Diana and Arthur about Fire, saying it was just a nickname because he partook of the pipe so much.  </p><p>Robinson had confronted him with the truth, and Sidney knew there was no way that he could marry Eliza. It wasn’t fair to anyone. He also knew that he had to talk with Charlotte. He had to be honest with her. And he had to plead his case in hopes that she would even consider opening her heart to him again.</p><p>Somehow, he would find a way to save Sanditon – it might just take longer than Tom expected, with more people than he would care for.</p><p>He dove under in the chilly water and swam lap after lap, attempting to clear his mind.</p><p>He had a few more hours before the masquerade where he would be back to guarding Lady Susan and keeping an eye out for his enemy.</p><p>Realizing the tension in his body wasn’t going anywhere, nor would his worried thoughts, he slowly and carefully walked out of the water, careful to make sure there weren’t any prying eyes.</p><p>After pulling on his pants, he paused as melodious laughter reached his ears. Holding his shirt in his hands, he turned and looked at the area surrounding the coves. No one. He ambled forward, wincing as he stepped on jagged rocks, and followed the sound of laughter. Her laughter.</p><p>He peeked over a particularly large boulder and saw her. <em>Them</em>. They were in a lower valley a little past the cove. Sidney clenched his fists, tugging at the shirt in his hands, as he saw Phoenix’s arms around Charlotte. Charlotte laughed again, brought her arms up – forcing Phoenix away, spun around, and kicked the man’s shin.</p><p>Sidney found that he actually wished she had kicked his shin. He should have been pleased that Phoenix was teaching her how to defend herself properly.</p><p>Sidney regretted not doing so after rescuing her in the alley when she was searching for Georgiana. He absolutely should have after he rescued her for the second time, in yet a different alley.</p><p>Now Phoenix was teaching her.</p><p>Charlotte stepped back and Phoenix lunged at her. Charlotte spun and landed a punch (albeit, unfortunately, not a real one), to his jaw.  </p><p>Bitter emotions ran through Sidney as he watched their interaction. Charlotte had deliberately avoided him that morning; then when he saw how close she had stood next to Phoenix – noticed the man’s hand on her forearm, jealousy surged through him.</p><p>He noted that he would have to talk to Phoenix later, seeing as how even the spy was oblivious to the two of them being watched.  And if another passerby happened upon them, Charlotte would be ruined. Granted, Phoenix had taken her to a secluded area to teach her – but still. And granted, Phoenix was actually a peer with a title, but that was beside the point. He also had a few years on Sidney and, as much as he hated to admit it, could maybe even be considered semi good looking if a man was forced to judge another man on…good-lookingness.</p><p>But only slightly good looking.</p><p>Sidney’s jaw clenched as Charlotte forged another kick in the direction of where it would make a man hurt most. He found himself hoping that she would miss and kick that area in truth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom walked at a rapid pace, happiness coursing through him as he showed his guests their cottage. It was Sanditon’s newest addition, meant for the hotel’s most special guests.</p><p>Mr. Gould deserved it.</p><p>He was thrilled Mr. Gould had agreed to come to Sanditon’s masquerade. Though Tom fully didn’t understand the man’s need to remain anonymous, he had agreed not to introduce Gould to anyone at the rout. He was proud of himself. He would no longer have to rely on Sidney and his wonderful new bride, Eliza, to ensure Sanditon’s well being. <em>He</em> had done this. He had saved his town. He knew Sidney and Mary had pled with him to run every business decision by them – but with this surprise, with the signed agreement between him and Mr. Gould, surely they would only be pleased.</p><p>He also had complete gratitude toward Edward Denham.</p><p>He turned to the blond man who was looking out the window, holding his hands behind his back.</p><p>“Truly, I can’t thank you enough, Edward,” Tom shook his head in awe and the corners of Edward’s lips turned up.</p><p>“It’s my pleasure, Mr. Parker. I’ve come to know Mr. Gould as a very…charitable friend.”</p><p>“Did I hear my name mentioned?” Sanditon’s savior appeared next to the doorway, a smile on his face.</p><p>“I was just thanking Edward for bringing you into my life, and Sanditon’s future.”</p><p>“It’s my pleasure. I believe I can see myself fitting in here quite nicely,” He said.</p><p>Tom walked toward the door of the cottage and opened it, beckoning for the guests to follow him. “Let me show you the bathing suites!”</p><p>They followed him out the door, and Tom started on the walkway leading down to the sea. He hoped Mr. Gould would fall in love with the sea air as much as he had.</p><p>In the distance, Tom saw a man walking along the same path – pausing briefly as he noticed Tom and his company. Tom squinted, making out that it was one of his former laborers, Fred Robinson.</p><p>He’d been a friend to Mr. Stringer, had worked alongside him. But Mr. Stringer had a better offer in London and Tom never bothered to keep track of Robinson. Hopefully the laborer would treat Sanditon’s newest guest with a little more respect.</p><p>“Robinson! Interesting to see you here,” When they were within a few feet of one another, they stopped walking. Instead of smiling and being gracious to guests, he was frowning, eyes narrowed. Tom followed the direction of his gaze to Mr. Gould.</p><p>“You know Mr. Denham, and this is Sanditon’s savior, Mr.-”</p><p>“May I remind you that I’m quite content to remain anonymous, Mr. Parker,” Of course. Tom smiled broadly at his humble friend, and nodded.</p><p>“Then we’ll just let it be known that he is Sanditon’s savior!”</p><p>“Well, how about that,” He didn’t miss the dry, doubtful tone of Fred Robinson’s voice When he next saw Sidney, he would ask his brother to let the man go. “Pleasure to meet you, Robinson nodded at Mr. Gould, “Glad to know Sanditon finally has a savior.”</p><p>“Well, we’ll just be on our way,” Tom again gestured for Mr. Gould and Mr. Denham to follow him. He stepped around Robinson and once again started toward the sea.</p><p>How dare Mr. Robinson have that attitude toward Mr. Gould!</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Fire,” Sidney looked up from dealing with his cravat to see Freedom standing in the doorway. A wary look was on the man’s features.</p><p>“It’s not good,” Robinson allowed himself in Sidney’s quarters and turned to face him.</p><p>“Golden is in town.”</p><p>Sidney knew it was reality. He expected it. But he hated the way his heart dropped just the same. Then his mind raced to Charlotte and he stood up quickly, ready to run to wherever she was to ensure her safety.</p><p>“That’s not the worst of it.” Sidney felt his heart sink and anger surged through him. Had Golden gone to Charlotte? Was he near her? Had he already harmed her?</p><p>An exasperated sound escaped him and he moved toward the door. He had no idea where he was headed, just that he needed to ensure her safety.</p><p>“She’s fine, Fire,” Sidney paused at the words and relief surged through him. “It’s your brother.”</p><p>“Which one?”</p><p>“Which one do you think?” Sidney did not appreciate the twinge of sarcasm.</p><p>“Did Golden…Did he harm Tom?”</p><p>“Snake.” Sidney blinked at the codename. Edward Denham? That was Crowe’s deal. Clara relayed to Crowe that she suspected Denham had poisoned their aunt – which had led to her being bedridden after the cricket match. What the hell did he have to do with anything else?</p><p>“Explain, Freedom.  Make your point, to its entirety because I’m really sick of clipped sentences and sarcasm."</p><p>“I ran into Tom near the new cottage. Pemberley Inn or whatever he’s decided to call it. He was with Snake and Golden, showing them around. He introduced them as ‘Sanditon’s saviors’ and that everything was on the hush.”</p><p>“Damn.” It was the only word that Sidney could formulate. Because, well… hell. Gould was out to make his life a living hell. Sidney was well aware. Never mind that he had burned down Sanditon in the first place, making it look like poor Old Stringer’ fault; he had somehow won his naïve brother over in the process. What the hell was Tom thinking? Sidney was sacrificing his life for Tom and now Tom had – hopefully, unknowingly – sided with the man trying to destroy Sidney. This was too much of a tangled web.</p><p>“If it’s any consolation, we now have solid eyes on Golden and firm whereabouts. We won’t lose him again.”</p><p>So much consolation.</p><p>Sidney gave Freedom an annoyed look.</p><p>“The point is, Fire, we have him. I know the Crown needs proof. I know you might want to wait to see what his ultimate goal is, but-”</p><p>“Destroying me,” Sidney shrugged. “He just wants to kill me. But first he’s enjoying torturing me by wrecking everything else that matters in the process.”</p><p>“Confront him,” Sidney glanced up and gave Freedom an incredulous look. “He wants to kill you. You might not have the proof to put him away for good quite yet – but why not just confront him?”</p><p>Sidney pressed the tips of his fingers together, absorbing what Freedom was saying.</p><p>“We have the upper hand now. If he starts to pull something at the ball, we’ll be able to stop him.”</p><p>“His motive is to get Admiral alone and use her to bait you. That’s what every threat against her in all of Polly’s codes have indicated.” <em>Georgiana’s codes</em>. Sidney knew the threats all too well.</p><p>“He won’t be able to touch her. We’ll watch her. When he lays a hand on her, we’ll bring him in.”</p><p>“In the meantime you’re worried sick about her and also having to monitor Peacock’s<em> la liaison</em>.”</p><p>“I’ve had to monitor dual threats before.”</p><p>“At the same ball? With every damned person wearing a mask?” Freedom’s tone was incredulous.</p><p>“I have to,” Sidney met his eyes. “We aren’t in the business of dealing with doubts. We’re in the business of ensuring the safety of the Crown and the innocent. No questions asked. We’ll do our job. W will be safe and so will Charlotte. They have to be,” He didn’t leave room for Freedom to offer his opinion. He walked to the door, opened it, and gestured for Freedom to leave. He had a masquerade to get ready for; and while he didn’t want anyone to notice, somewhere, deep down, he was more nervous than he’d ever been.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Red and Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you would like to have the image of Charlotte in her dress while reading; this is what I pictured: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/500321839826882902/</p><p> </p><p>Codename Key:</p><p>- Fire = Sidney | Admiral = Charlotte</p><p>- Golden = Gould | Freedom = Fred Robinson</p><p>- X = Babington | Raven = Crowe | Polly/Polyglot = Georgiana</p><p>-Peacock = Prince Regent | W = Lady Susan | T-Town = Sanditon (Tom’s Town)</p><p>Mentioned: Hodges &amp; Phoenix (agents) | Eagle (boss) | Pretender (threat to Lady Susan)</p><p>No codename mentioned: Ciph – Otis</p><p>Snake = Edward</p><p>#UndercoverFic #SidneySpyFic @alexandreauf @allie8u</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Charlotte fidgeted with the gold trim on her dress and met Lady Susan’s eyes. Susan, who looked beautiful in a deep royal blue gown with silver embellishments, smiled reassuringly at her. She then proceeded to take George’s arm as the doors to the ballroom opened for them.</p><p>“Miss,” Charlotte smiled shyly at a masked Phoenix, and took the arm he offered her. This masked rout was quite different – smaller – than the ones in London. Yet she was more nervous than she had ever been. She was scared for Sidney, as she had been made aware that Gould was in town. Secondly, she was worried for her friend; though Lady Susan was well guarded.</p><p>She straightened her back as she moved forward with Phoenix. He swept her past several masked couples and onto the dance floor.</p><p>She hadn’t expected to dance so soon, and for some reason, she genuinely never imagined Phoenix was the type to dance with her. The music was upbeat with lots of spins and not much physical touch, leaving Charlotte slightly relieved. She couldn’t picture being held by anyone other than Sidney; even though she realized that was a dream that would never come true again.</p><p>When the dancers did come together, Phoenix’s touches were light and gentle. She glanced at him, examining his lips and well-defined jaw. Even with the mask on, he was handsome. She enjoyed his company and was grateful for how he taught her how to defend herself. Through their little lessons, she learned he had a bit of a sense of humor. But he was still quiet, still guarded, and still...not Sidney.</p><p>She stumbled, lost in her thoughts, as the dance came to a close. Phoenix reached out to place his hand on her waist to keep her from falling and she smiled gratefully at him. He ushered her off the dance floor and toward a table lined with drinks. She glanced around the ball. In one corner she spotted Tom talking with two men in fancy costumes, their backs to her. Lord Babington had apparently opted not to wear a mask. He caught her eye from a few feet away and nodded in acknowledgement, then his eyes flashed back to Lady Susan. Charlotte continued to pursue the room when she felt a light nudge from Phoenix, who held a drink out to her. She took it with a shy smile.</p><p>“He’s here,” Charlotte’s breath momentarily faltered at the mention of Sidney. She should be dismayed that Phoenix could even pick up on where her thoughts were, but he was too observant not to. “He is making sure that everything is managed.”</p><p>She wondered if Sidney had noticed her dancing with Phoenix. She wondered what he would think of her dress.</p><p>Her costume was quite the disguise. Her mask was golden, with red, purple and orange wisps that bled together like fire. Her dress was the most startling of all. It was a gift from Lady Susan, who had presented it to her with a wink and a statement of, “Make him regret all of his decisions.”</p><p>Charlotte wanted to ignore that statement. She didn’t want Sidney to regret his decisions; she just wanted him to be safe.</p><p>The dress was red with gold inlay that reminded her of flames. She was overwhelmed, and a tad overheated by the long sleeves and thick skirt. She thought she needed to remain invisible; not stand out. She didn’t feel like Charlotte Heywood in this dress. Yet when Georgiana saw her moments before Phoenix escorted her in, she was reminded that no one would recognize her. And that was the point.</p><p>She wished she could find Sidney. She glanced toward the balcony; a place so familiar to her memories of him, and found it empty. She bit her lip and scanned the room and finally – <em>finally</em> – her gaze collided with the only pair of brown eyes that made her heart feel whole. He was standing across the room near the doors and, though he had Lady Susan in his line of vision; it felt as if he was staring directly into her soul.</p><p>She blinked and tried to look away, reminding herself that he was betrothed. She wondered where Eliza was. Every encounter she had with her lately left Charlotte befuddled. As if her thoughts called her forward, Eliza appeared by Sidney’s side. Jealousy coursed through Charlotte and she dropped her gaze off of the couple.</p><p>“Steady on, Charlotte. He’s not yours to look at,” Her words were a mere whisper, and for her ears alone. She turned to look for Phoenix, but discovered that he was nowhere to be found. Her brow furrowed as she looked for Susan and George. She couldn’t find her friend, but noticed that the Prince Regent was spinning Mary around the dance floor.</p><p>She knew she should heed all the instructions the agents had given to her, such as not to move if she found herself alone. Yet she felt that walking around the room could not hurt. She wanted to ask Tom how the rebuilding was going, after all. She spotted him across the room as the dancers separated, and saw that he was now standing alone.</p><p>She took a step and suddenly a hand gripped her arm. She spun around, expecting to face Phoenix, but with a sinking feeling realized it wasn’t him.</p><p>“Ah, ah, ah, not so fast, Miss Heywood. I did ask you to save me a dance after all.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Sidney, I must speak with you,” Sidney clenched his jaw to hide his frustration as Eliza touched approached him. He hadn’t seen her since she’d walked out of Tom and Mary’s house, yet now, when he needed to focus on W and Charlotte, Eliza demanded his attention.</p><p>“This isn’t a good time, Mrs. Campion,” He tried to leave irritation out of his tone, and carefully stepped to the side to ease away from her. He had fully realized that he couldn’t bind himself to her. Instinctively he knew she had realized the same thing. But now was not the right time for that kind of discussion. He couldn’t dwell on his past or Sanditon’s future when the Crown along with the love of his life were in imminent danger.</p><p>“Please, Sidney. I want you to-”</p><p>He took another step away from her and held up his hand. “Mrs. Campion, please believe me when I say this is not a good time,” He turned his back to her, mentally kicking himself for not going along with Crowe’s sorry excuse of a disguise for this rout. Maybe his mission wouldn’t have been interrupted by Mary (earlier) and now Eliza.  Instead, he was wearing his favorite – solid black, leave for a white cravat which left him easily recognizable.</p><p>For a moment he felt bad for being rude to Eliza, yet he had to focus. He moved in the direction of Pretender, whose gaze was fixed on Lady Susan.</p><p>He had to give it to the traitor. He was trailing Lady Susan expertly, tracking her every move from the corner of the room. Only he didn’t realize that he was being watched as well.</p><p>From the outline of his coat, Sidney could tell he was carrying a knife in his pants pocket and some kind of pistol in his coat pocket.</p><p>The last code from Pretender that Georgiana had translated; Sidney knew he wasn’t only trying to harm Lady Susan, but far worse. He had set out to end her life. Pretender, clothed in solid grey with a matching grey mask, paused as Lady Susan bent toward one of her acquaintances and smiled. Sidney nodded at Babington. Babington moved in closer to Lady Susan and her acquaintance. Freedom and Hodges subsequently followed. </p><p>For an instant, Sidney’s thoughts flickered to Charlotte. Charlotte, who looked like she was on fire in her gown. She took his breath away the moment she walked in; but she didn’t look like herself. She wasn’t acting like herself. She was vibrant, like the golden dress she had worn to their first masked rout in London. She was pure, like the white dress in the ball where he first held her. She was kind, friendly and genuine, like the blue dress she wore at the ball where he had planned to propose.</p><p><em>He</em> was Fire. <em>She</em> was wearing red and gold flames, but did not deserve to be burned.</p><p>Sidney was also irritated that Phoenix had escorted her in the ball, never mind that he was remaining so close to her. Never mind that he had actually danced with her. Yet the man was clever, keeping her safe on the other side of the ballroom while Lady Susan’s threat transpired on the other. It didn’t stop Sidney from hoping Charlotte would accidentally step on Phoenix’s toes if he got too close, but that was beside the point.</p><p> Speaking of the Crown, Peacock – Prince Regent – was dancing with Mary. If only Tom was around his wife long enough to pay attention to her, he would be utterly thrilled. But he noticed earlier that Tom was busy with two masked men. One Sidney knew was Snake – Edward Denham. The other he knew was Gould.</p><p>At this moment, he could not worry about that. He had to take care of Pretender in the least distracting way possible.</p><p>The man remained watching Lady Susan intently. As she lifted the glass of wine she was holding to her lips, Pretender’s hand went to his breast pocket. Sidney held his left hand by his side, twisting his fingers in a way that signaled ‘ready, gun.’ Pretender began pulling out the weapon and Sidney moved swiftly toward him. Babington and Hodges, in turn, stepped in front of Lady Susan. Hodges, the bigger man of the two, swept her out and carried her toward the doors of the ballroom. This left Sidney slightly grateful for the masquerade – seeing as how the Crown didn’t need any further gossip surrounding it.</p><p> In the meantime, Pretender had been too focused on collecting his weapon to notice his intended victim had disappeared. The moment he lifted his head and brought the gun forward, Sidney was beside him.</p><p>“Not so fast,” Sidney said. The man attempted to jump, but Sidney brought the arm holding the weapon down, twisting it behind Pretender in a way that lurched it out of socket. Sidney quickly pocketed the weapon. Pretender tried to move out of Sidney’s grip; but Sidney grabbed his other arm and did the same thing.</p><p>The man opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to scream.</p><p>“Make one sound and that’s the end for you,” Sidney kept his voice low as he forced Pretender out of the ballroom, pushed him down the hall and into a dusty drawing room where Georgiana, Otis, Babington and Eagle waited for him.</p><p>Sidney did a double take at Eagle, seeing that his boss was in from the main London office, and nodded in acknowledgement.</p><p>Pretender was fidgeting and groaning in pain, rattling off more threats.</p><p>“Finally, we have you in custody,” Eagle shook his head and Pretender glowered at him.</p><p>“One traitor delivered,” Babington smirked between his comrades. “Now I might be able to squeeze in a dance with my wife.”</p><p>“Well done again, Fire,” Eagle nodded at him appreciatively. Otis stepped in and Leo, another agent that dealt primarily with the main London office, grabbed the fidgeting traitor, bound his wrists, and escorted him out of the back doorway.</p><p>“I’ll get revenge soon enough,” Pretender snarled and Sidney rolled his eyes in annoyance.</p><p>“For someone so intent to do harm, you certainly made enough mistakes so it was overwhelmingly easy to catch you,” Sidney’s voice was heavy with sarcasm.</p><p>“Enjoy your execution, Pretender,” Georgiana said.</p><p>“Well done, Polly. You’re the one who caught his mistakes,” Eagle nodded at her, and Sidney felt a surge of pride flood through him that Rodger Lambe’s daughter was being recognized.</p><p>“Well,” Eagle pressed his fingertips together, a pleased expression on the older man’s face. “Fire, X and Polly – you can come to London with me so your reports can be ready in the morning. Hodges can remain behind and keep an eye on Lady Susan just to be safe.”</p><p>His voice left little room for argument, and he moved toward the door.</p><p>“Wait,” Sidney called out, moving in front of him to stop him, “I have to stay.”</p><p>“Your case is over, Fire. You protected W from being executed.”</p><p>“Admiral,” He couldn’t form the rest of his sentence.</p><p>“Golden is here, Eagle,” Georgiana’s tone was pleading. “Golden’s threat to Admiral is quite serious, he is in Sanditon and he plans to attack her at this ball.”</p><p>Sidney’s heart jumped, even though he knew the reality of the situation. But for Georgiana to state that meant that she’d received more coded threats to confirm. Sidney needed to get out of the room and find Charlotte and never leave her side.</p><p>“In the end, Golden is after you, Fire,” Eagle said. “You’re safer in London. Admiral has enough agents to guard her. Come with me and complete your report.”</p><p>“I will not leave her.”</p><p>“You’re directly defying my orders, Parker?” There was anger in Sidney’s superior’s voice, but Sidney was angry too.</p><p>“My family is at risk. Admiral is in danger. I cannot leave a mission incomplete.”</p><p>“You will, because that is your order. You are the best agent we have and I will not have yourself placed at risk when Golden’s sole motive is to kill you.”</p><p>“His motive is, right now, to kill Charlotte,” Georgiana’s voice was defiant.</p><p>“Let him,” Eagle looked between Sidney and Georgiana. “I don’t care. I just care about your damn safety, Sidney. Admiral is a nobody and it should be of little consequence to you.”</p><p>Sidney moved toward Eagle to do…he wasn’t sure what. But Babington stepped forward and placed a restraining hand on his arm.</p><p>“If I may,” Babington, ever the voice of reason, interrupted smoothly. Sidney’s blood was boiling. “Agents are supposed to complete all missions in the safest way possible. We’ve sworn to protect and preserve the wellbeing of every person that we have sworn to watch. While Admiral does have knowledgeable agents to protect her,” He paused, making eye contact with his friend and saw the desperation in Sidney’s eyes, “Fire is the only one who will be able to complete this mission, to the fullest.”</p><p>“He’ll get killed,” Eagle’s tone was cold.</p><p>“I’m sorry that you think that. If I do, then I’m not the best agent that you have, am I?” Sidney’s jaw clenched. “So let me stay and prove that I am. Let me see this through. And if I can’t complete the mission,” Sidney’s eyes flickered to Babington, “Then I suppose you didn’t lose much after all.”</p><p>Eagle opened his mouth to respond, but the door flew open to reveal Phoenix, desperation etched on his features. Sidney’s heart immediately sank.</p><p>“Fire,” Phoenix stopped in front of him, sorrow in his eyes. “Freedom is trying to trail her, but I think…I turned my back for one second to oversee Pretender. I think Golden and Snake have Admiral.”</p><p>Sidney’s pulse drummed loud in his ears as he brushed past Phoenix and Babington, and out of the drawing room. He raced into the ballroom, dodged an approaching Eliza and started running at a frantic pace toward the exit.</p><p>As much as her costume didn’t suit her, she would’ve been easy to spot. Instead, Charlotte was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“Sidney,” Sidney pushed Tom out of the way and ignored his brother’s reprimand and Mary’s gaping stare. He pushed the guard stationed at the ballroom doors out of the way, flung open the door, and raced toward the steps then ran toward the line of carriage traffic. They were beginning to line up to take guests back to the hotel, as the ball was about to draw to a close.</p><p>The carriage he’d been relying on to be there was gone. Sidney let out a guttural scream of frustration. He bent over slightly, panting as he placed his hands on his knees while fighting the urge to cry.</p><p>Too late. He was too damn late.</p><p>He blinked as a little flash of gold caught his eye. He stooped down, brushed away a few leaves, and picked up the golden object. It was a mask. He flipped it over, and saw the gold with red, purple and orange slashes that blended together. It was Charlotte’s.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! I’m behind this week. I truly appreciate your insightful comments and guesses (really interesting guesses 😉) and will be playing catch-up responding! Busy Sunday but I wanted to get this chapter up. </p><p>Codename Key:</p><p>- Fire = Sidney | Admiral = Charlotte</p><p>- Golden = Gould | Freedom = Fred Robinson</p><p>- X = Babington | Raven = Crowe</p><p>-Peacock = Prince Regent | W = Lady Susan | T-Town = Sanditon (Tom’s Town)</p><p>Mentioned: Hodges &amp; Phoenix (agents) | Eagle (boss) | Pretender (threat to Lady Susan)</p><p>No codename mentioned: Polly/Polyglot = Georgiana | Ciph – Otis</p><p>Snake = Edward</p><p>#UndercoverFic #SidneySpyFic @alexandreauf @allie8u</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Charlotte shook her arm as she made eye contact with the man who had latched onto it.</p><p>“Ah, ah, ah, not so fast, Miss Heywood. I did ask you to save me a dance, after all,” Charlotte met Edward Denham’s steely gaze and swallowed the lump in her throat. She tugged her arm free from his, suddenly grateful for Phoenix’s lessons.</p><p>“With all due respect, Mr. Denham, I do not remember agreeing to your request,” Charlotte said. She moved to step away from him, but his hand gripped her arm again.</p><p>“If you will not dance with me, Miss Heywood, there is someone I would love for you to meet.”</p><p>Charlotte wanted to wriggle free, but wasn’t sure if she could manage it without causing a scene. Masked couples turned to look at her and Edward as he forced her forward. She tried to stop when she realized he was leading her toward the doors of the ballroom. Her attempt was futile, as Edward was quite a bit stronger than her. She tried craning her neck to get a glimpse of one of the agents. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a tall man she recognized from the briefing this morning pick Susan up and carry her toward the edge of the room; Babington was on his heels. Panicked, Charlotte’s gaze swept around the room but she couldn’t find Phoenix, Robinson, or, most importantly, Sidney.</p><p>“Mr. Denham, please,” She hissed as she attempted to pull out of his grip. She didn’t want attendees to hear and then cause her ruin.</p><p>“Believe me, dear,” His alcohol-laden breath made her want to choke, “Once you see who wants to meet you, you’ll understand everything.”  </p><p>“I need a chaperone,” She needed a gun. And Sidney. She tried to take a deep breath as her heart-rate sped up.</p><p>“You have me.” With the arm that wasn’t forcing her forward, Edward patted her and then let his fingers trail the length of her sleeve, sending an unnerving shiver down her spine.  </p><p> “You will not suit,” As he pushed her through the exit where the carriages were lined, Charlotte stomped her foot, making Edward trip slightly. Remembering the lessons Phoenix had taught her, she straightened her spine, took Edward’s moment of weakness, and elbowed him in the stomach. He gasped, grabbed his stomach, and Charlotte took that as her opportunity to run.</p><p>She knew she should’ve run back into the ballroom. Back to where everyone was. Yet in her panicked haze, she only moved forward; hoping to see a footman or someone that could help her. She dared a glance over her shoulder only to see that Edward had recovered from losing his breath and was in pursuit of her again.</p><p>Charlotte was coming up on an unmanned carriage. She ducked under the horse, moved around it, and started running back in the direction of the ballroom doors. That had to be the wiser choice.</p><p>Then someone else – someone who wasn’t Edward – stepped in her path and brought her to a stop. Gasping, she looked up, hoping with all her might that it was an agent.</p><p>“Miss Heywood,” The corner of his smirky mouth lifted in a sardonic smile. “How nice to be reacquainted again.”</p><p>“Mr. Gould,” Charlotte’s chest was heaving. She felt Edward’s presence approaching her from behind. She wanted to run, wanted to scream…She wanted Sidney.  </p><p>She knew he was the man from the masked rout in London, but he also wasn’t <em>that </em>man. That actor. Because that man who had given her a little bit of hope and charm seemed kind. The man who wore a malicious grin on his face and pointing a gold dagger at her throat was completely and utterly different.</p><p>Charlotte drew in a deep breath and attempted to be brave, not breaking eye contact with the demon in front of her.</p><p><em>Courage, Charlotte</em>.</p><p>She had to hold onto hope that whatever his and Edward’s attempts were…that somehow, someway, she would be rescued.</p><p><em>A clue</em>.</p><p>Before either man moved to restrain her, she lifted her hands and carefully undid her mask. Then she dropped the red and gold face-covering to the ground and swallowed as Gould smirked and flipped his knife around in his hands. Then he nodded at Edward. Then her world went black.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>An hour after Charlotte had gone missing, Sidney was still clutching Charlotte’s mask in his hands, as if holding onto it would somehow draw her back.</p><p>They – the agents - were gathered in the drawing room at Tom and Mary’s house. His brother and sister-in-law were still dealing with the ball; and Tom, in particular, had latched on to the Prince Regent.</p><p>After finding Charlotte’s mask, Sidney found the nearest horse and attempted to follow any carriage trail he could find. For a top agent who prided himself on thinking so clearly, he was utterly lost – and the tracking got him nowhere. He was furious with everyone, especially himself. Maybe it would have been better if he had stayed off the case. Maybe if he hadn’t needed so much help in apprehending Pretender, everyone else could have been protecting Charlotte.</p><p>Freedom turned up empty handed. Babington corralled them and a morose Phoenix into a private gathering – and somehow it had to be at Trafalgar House.</p><p>“By all likelihood, they’re probably headed to Gretna Green,” Sidney’s head jerked up and he stopped pacing in order to glare at Babington.</p><p>“Why the hell would you say that? He wouldn’t marry her. He wants to trap me.”</p><p>“Fire’s right,” Phoenix, for the first time since they had discovered Charlotte was missing, spoke up. “He’s using Admiral to trap Sidney. He would take her some place Sidney would think to go.”</p><p>“No use in marrying her,” This came from Freedom, and Sidney felt an involuntary shiver at the thought. That would be the absolute worst thing that could happen. Maybe Gould <em>would</em> do that. </p><p>“I have to find her. I have to get on the road,” He shifted her mask from his left hand to his right, and moved, ready to get on his horse and ride in any direction that would magically take him to Charlotte.</p><p>“Halt, man, you have nothing to track” Babington walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, reminding him of his hopeless reality. “Georgiana is going over the codes. Golden wants you to find them.”</p><p>“Did he send another code recently?” Freedom questioned.</p><p>“A butler told her she had a letter at the masked rout,” Babington said. “It was from Golden, she’s working on it now.”</p><p>“She’s not working on it fast enough!”</p><p>“Steady on, man. She’s doing the best she can.” Babington said.</p><p>“We are not,” Sidney gestured around the room. “I am not. Every moment that passes the worse Charlotte’s chances are.”</p><p>He needed to be on his horse, looking for her. He had to find her. He had to know she was safe. How the hell could they have all been so preoccupied by one man that they failed to catch Golden’s scheme? Now Charlotte’s life was at stake and Sidney felt desperate.</p><p>He bit down on his lip as Tom and Mary swept into their house.</p><p>“Most excellent news! The Prince Regent, a special guest of Lady Susan, was at the masquerade! I can happily state that he has expressed interest in a cottage here, by the sea!” Sidney glared at his brother. He was going to kill him.</p><p>He hadn’t had a decent conversation with Tom after Freedom informed him about Golden’s investment. He didn’t know where to start. His brother was flippant about where and whom he got money for his precious town from, and it was eating at Sidney.</p><p>“What about your other investors, brother?” Sidney’s voice held spite. He observed the confusion on his brother’s and Mary’s faces as they saw the other guests in their house. Babington, they probably would’ve expected. Fred Robinson and Phoenix were probably a bit of a surprise.</p><p>“Ah, Mr. Robinson here told you about Sanditon’s saviors!” Sidney clenched his jaw.</p><p>“Where are Sanditon’s saviors now, Tom?” He took a step toward his older brother. He supposed there was a bit too much harshness in his voice as Tom took a step back, eyes widening. Good.</p><p>“I’m…I’m sure they’re at their cottage.”</p><p>“They’re not.”</p><p>“How do you even-” Tom paused, his eyes flickering between all of the men in the room. Mary excused herself, saying something about tea.</p><p>“Your investors. Your Gould? Your Mr. Gould is an evil man, Tom.”</p><p>Tom’s mouth turned up at the corner, incredulous. “Mr. Gould is a man of upstanding character. I’m not sure what lies Mr. Robinson has been spreading, but-”</p><p>Sidney took a step forward, shoving Charlotte’s mask in his coat pocket, he grabbed Tom by the lapels of his coat, and shoved him against the wall of his drawing room.  Tom’s eyes widened in shock, and for a moment – a small moment – Sidney felt a bit guilty. But then his desperation and fear for Charlotte along with anger flooded through him again.</p><p>“Your Mr. Gould, Tom, is a murderer. He has a vendetta against me. He’s not in his cottage. You might find it intriguing to know that your precious savior and his accomplice – Edward Denham – have abducted Charlotte. Her life is in danger, and it is your fault!” Sidney’s fists clenched harder around Tom’s lapels, and he ground his teeth. Deep down Sidney knew it was his fault, but Tom was there, he was reckless…and he’d fallen for Gould’s trap.</p><p>Babington placed a hand on Sidney’s back, trying to ease him away from killing his brother. Sidney felt like killing Babington.</p><p>“Sidney, come off it man,” Babington’s voice somehow held venom and kindness at the same time.</p><p>“I don’t understand. How could you even know?” Tom’s eyes were wide in confusion. “Perhaps Mr. Gould and Charlotte struck up a bond. Could it be possible that they are just two lovers headed to Gretna Green?”</p><p>It was the second time that night that Sidney heard about Scotland. He was seething, growing angrier by the second at how his brother could even consider such a preposterous notion; much less come up with an excuse as to why Charlotte would have run off with a demon and a snake.</p><p>Sidney took a step back and squared his shoulders, thinking that if he could only punch Tom – his life might feel a little bit better.</p><p>Babington placed a hand on his arm to calm him – again. Then Sidney’s furious gaze shifted as two more people entered the drawing room.</p><p>He tilted his head to get a glimpse. Georgiana held an envelop in her hands, a stricken look on her face. Crowe was behind her, jaw set, and gave Sidney an anxious look.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Bound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This site and I do not get along. HERE is the actual chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some writers are great at long chapters. Some enjoy writing amazing romance. My niche is apparently writing a slapable Tom. I thoroughly enjoy reading how much you all would like to give him his comeuppance as well. 😂</p><p>Addressing Georgiana’s job (for the nerd side of this) – when I refer to circular ciphers, I’m thinking of the cipher disk (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cipher_disk). In this chapter she’ll mention a pigpen cipher (https://www.simonsingh.net/The_Black_Chamber/pigpen.html) &lt;&lt; This website is so neat, too. You can play around and generate your own codes!</p><p> </p><p>Codename Key:</p><p>- Fire = Sidney | Admiral = Charlotte</p><p>- Golden = Gould | Freedom = Fred Robinson</p><p>- X = Babington | Raven = Crowe | Polly/Polyglot = Georgiana</p><p>-Peacock = Prince Regent | W = Lady Susan | T-Town = Sanditon (Tom’s Town)</p><p>Mentioned: Hodges &amp; Phoenix (agents) | Eagle (boss) | Pretender (threat to Lady Susan)</p><p>No codename mentioned: Ciph – Otis</p><p>Snake = Edward</p><p>#UndercoverFic #SidneySpyFic @alexandreauf @allie8u</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fear for Charlotte enveloped Sidney at the look on Georgiana’s and Crowe’s faces. He looked at his brother, who seemed taken aback with even more visitors in his house.</p><p>“Georgiana! Mr. Crowe. Well met. Did you enjoy Sanditon’s masquerade?” God would surely be merciful if he just punched his brother once.</p><p>“Tom, please leave the room,” Sidney said, hoping he had enough anger and order into his tone.</p><p>“But this is my house?” Sidney felt a little pleasure at the fear in Tom’s voice.</p><p>“Leave the drawing room.”</p><p>“I’m staying,” Tom moved around Sidney and sat in one of the chairs, and shrugged. Shrugged! “This is my house and I have every right to know what is going on.”</p><p>“With all due respect, man, he told you. Your precious investor is out to kill him and Miss Heywood has been abducted,” Sidney was going to hug Fred Robinson after all of this was resolved.</p><p>“I can’t believe it,” Tom shook his head. “I just cannot believe that Mr. Gould or Edward would do such a thing.”</p><p>“You rather think I’m lying?”</p><p>“Mr. Parker,” Crowe’s voice, ever filled with frustration, cut through the room. “Do you know where your investor got his money?”</p><p>“Well, he said he had a lucky hand in gambling,” Tom smiled broadly and shrugged again.</p><p>“Mr. Parker,” Georgiana hissed at Sidney, careful not to use his codename in front of Tom. “I think we can find another room to discuss things.”</p><p>“I actually think Mr. <em>Tom</em> Parker should be informed as well. Considering he hopes to see the best in everyone but his own flesh and blood,” Crowe didn’t even attempt to mask the sarcasm.</p><p>“Please, don’t mind me,” Tom waved his hands dismissively then looked at Sidney curiously. “Where is our dear Eliza?”</p><p>“For the love of all that is holy,” Phoenix muttered and received a scathing look from Freedom.</p><p>“Eliza doesn’t matter right now,” Sidney hissed at the same time Freedom said: “Eliza is at the hotel, safe and sound.”</p><p>Babington raised a brow but Sidney brushed it off. He had already figured out that his colleague had taken an interest in his betrothed, and for that he was relieved.</p><p><em>Just </em>for that.</p><p>“What the hell is going on?” He stomped his foot and spun to Georgiana. “What is going on? What was in the codes? Do we have any leads, at all, on Charlotte?”</p><p>“Miss Heywood to you, Sidney.” Everyone in the room turned to glare at Tom after his reprimand. “And what do you mean by codes?”</p><p>Georgiana looked from Tom back to Sidney, and warily brought forth the envelope she was holding. The agents all crowded around. Babington waved Tom back to his seat when he got up to look as well.</p><p>Georgiana placed the papers in the envelope on the table, and Sidney frowned. Circles. Letters and circles. The other one had letters with lines in between them.</p><p>What the hell was the point?</p><p>“Georgiana, I know this is your specialty; but I am going to need some clear translation on this.”</p><p>“They’re ciphers. The one with the lines is a pigpen cipher. Very intricate. Different from his previous formats. He’s really spent a lot of time on this,” Sidney rolled his eyes, irritated at the slight tone of admiration in Georgiana’s voice. He did not have time for this. She saw his look and went on.</p><p>“He references Beecroft, Sidney,” Her voice was hushed, and Sidney pressed his fingers to his temple, hoping to ease the tension in his head. Good lord, so he was tied up with that gambling house? Of course.</p><p>Charlotte and Otis had been in the midst of investigating them for quite some time. Sidney had frequented the man’s gambling houses in his wayward days post-Eliza and had grown familiar with the criminal.</p><p>“He also refers to ports, selling and marriage.” Sidney frowned as his heart sank. Maybe Gretna Green was in play after all. He started backing away, ready to find the nearest horse and flee in any direction Charlotte might be. But ports? Selling?</p><p>Trade?</p><p>Sidney frowned again and stopped, waiting to hear whatever point Georgiana was making.</p><p>“The reason I was not at the rout was because I took a quick trip to London,” Crowe said. “I had already caught on to a lead with Beecroft before Polly received this code, obviously.”</p><p>“Your point?”</p><p>“While Golden did have wealth from gambling, he has nowhere near the amount of money he claims he has to invest in Sanditon. He owed Beecroft a sum for a little dirty job,” Sidney opened his mouth to inquire, but refrained. He needed to know about Charlotte. “Beecroft said another man came along, making an inquiry about a bride. He also asked about you. Upon being introduced to Golden, he spoke quite ill of you – all in front of Beecroft.” Crowe mirrored Sidney’s frown. “He paid Golden the sum and Golden apparently promised him Charlotte.”</p><p>“Damnit,” Babington swore a few other words, but Sidney’s head and heart were pounding. He felt like all the air had been knocked out of him.</p><p>Charlotte had been sold?</p><p>This time he did move toward the door, set on riding through the night to rescue her. Phoenix, Robinson and Crowe were at his heels.</p><p>“Parker, it’s the trading docks in Portsmouth,” Crowe slapped Sidney on his back and tipped his hat.</p><p>He just prayed it wasn’t too late.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Charlotte gained consciousness slowly. The first thing she was aware of was the horrible pounding in her head. She felt like she had been hit by a cricket bat, or a rock. The second thing she noticed was a constant dripping sound. She vaguely heard the sound of hushed men’s voices.</p><p>It all came flooding back to her. Sidney. The masked rout. Edward and Golden.</p><p>Charlotte blinked, stifling a groan, and bit down on something like a cloth. She suddenly realized her mouth was dry and she was blindfolded. She tried moving her hands, but pain laced through her wrists and her ankles. <em>Fantastic</em>. She was bound.</p><p>So much for Phoenix’s lessons in self-defense. Worry sliced through her when she thought of her captors, then when she thought of Sidney, who was hopefully safe and alive.</p><p>She squirmed, trying to gain her bearings on what she could only assume was a floor covered in jagged stones. Then she really did groan. A muffled groan, nonetheless.</p><p>“Ah, look at who is waking up,” Edward Denham’s voice. Charlotte had not liked him after witnessing his dalliance with Clara. She absolutely loathed him now.</p><p>“Fantastic. Miss Heywood,” That voice belonged to Mr. Gould.</p><p>“Should we, perhaps, take her gag and blindfold off?” Charlotte’s ears strained at the sound of a new voice. It sounded a bit gruffer, with a bit of a sing-song accent mixed with London. She had a third captor. A third person was after Sidney.</p><p>“Swell idea,” Hands were suddenly on her head undoing the blindfold and taking out the cloth stuffed in her mouth. Charlotte choked, overwhelmed by how dry and sore her mouth felt. She blinked rapidly, waiting for everything to come into focus. Her head was absolutely throbbing. She lifted her hands with the reflex of touching her temple, but stopped because ropes held her prisoner.</p><p>Gradually, the swimming in front of her eyes stopped and she saw Edward Denham with his infamous smirk. Then she saw Mr. Gould who looked positively evil. The room around her was damp and pebbles – <em>pebbles?</em> – covered the ground. Somewhere in the distance she heard some type of bell which led her to wondering where on earth she could possibly be.</p><p>From what she could make of her surroundings, she was in some type of shed…close to water? Another bell clanged. Charlotte could only assume it belonged to a ship. She let out a whimper as another wave of pain hit her head.</p><p>She opened her mouth to plead with them, to tell them off. To inquire why they were so set on revenge. Could she possibly talk Mr. Gould into not going after Sidney? She looked at Edward, hoping she might be able to find a trace of remorse or sorrow. He just had the same conniving, plotting gleam in his eye.</p><p>It was then that she recalled the third voice, and she carefully let her gaze drift around the room to find it. There was a man standing in the corner of the room, hidden in the shadows. Charlotte shivered and focused on Mr. Gould and Edward.</p><p>“Why,” Golly her mouth tasted like cotton. “What do you want from me?”</p><p>“You are nothing to me, obviously.” Gould smiled, then nodded in the direction of the phantom in the shadows. “But I have witnessed how much you mean to your precious Mr. Parker. So I figured to torture him a bit more.”</p><p> Charlotte yearned to lash out, she also longed to scream and cry. In the end, she attempted to take a deep breath in order to calm her racing heart.</p><p>“How?” Charlotte asked, not really wanting to know the answer.</p><p>“Mr. Blaze,” Gould smiled and nodded towards the hidden man. “Has offered me a pretty penny for you. He wants to make you his mistress,” Gould bent toward her, and brushed a wisp of hair behind her hair. Charlotte started shivering uncontrollably. “That fact alone will absolutely destroy Parker. I’ll watch him die that way,” Gould’s lips turned up at the corners. “Then I’ll kill him physically.”</p><p>Charlotte opened her mouth, ready to plead. All that escaped her though was a guttural wail mixed with a sob that sounded foreign even to her ears. This couldn’t be happening. There had to be some way.</p><p>Sidney had to be safe.</p><p>“Gentlemen,” Her future torturer started stepping forward, “Could I have a moment alone with this young woman? I need to ensure that she is suited to my interests,” Another involuntary shiver laced through Charlotte as Gould and Edward smiled lasciviously and nodded at the man. They then strolled toward the door of the shed and shut it behind them.</p><p>Charlotte forced herself to meet this man’s gaze. Was she…she closed her eyes. Was she going to be ruined right here and now?</p><p>She tried wriggling against her ropes, hoping she would be able to fight. She would try her best to put up a fight.</p><p>The man approached and kneeled down in front of her. Charlotte saw that he was close in age to her own father, a bit greyer, tan, and ruddier in the face.</p><p>“You’ll never get away with this,” Charlotte hissed.</p><p>The man’s lips lifted at the corners in a smirk, but he didn’t meet her gaze. Instead he lifted her bound hands, his hand on the rope at her wrist. Charlotte wriggled and attempted to yank free; but he expertly unbound the difficult knot. Charlotte moved to punch him, thinking of the way Phoenix had taught her – but his grip was too strong. After untying the rope, he tied it back in a much…looser knot? Charlotte eyed him suspiciously.</p><p>“You didn’t tie that very well, sir,” She hoped her sarcasm might deter whatever he had up his sleeve. All too soon though, he whipped out a dagger out of his breast pocket, and Charlotte jolted back, trying to move away from him.</p><p>“You’ll never get away from this,” She repeated. The man flipped the dagger around, like he was holding it in front of her for her to see. Then he looked down at the frilly red skirt of her dress. He brushed the flame design on her skirt until he came to one of the purple flames embroidered on it. Then he brought the dagger down and placed it…Charlotte blinked in wonder. <em>She had a pocket in her dress</em>? Furthermore, how on earth did he know about the pocket?</p><p>“My lady, if they attempt to harm you further, you can get out of your ropes easy enough. Use the dagger. Go for the throat,” He said. Charlotte felt her mouth fall open.</p><p>He smiled, and Charlotte was taken aback again. “You put up a fight. Fire chose well.”</p><p>“You know Fire?” She blinked and swallowed and for the first time in a few days, she had hope. He knew Sidney’s codename.</p><p>“You do too,” He finally met her eyes. Instead of inspecting a menacing look, she saw reassurance and kindness. “You must really be the one for him.”</p><p>“Sir,” Charlotte stifled down a wave of sadness at those words. “Who are you?”</p><p>The man before her looked toward the direction where Gould and Edward had exited. He met Charlotte’s gaze and smiled faintly. “Right now, all that matters is that I am your friend…as well as Fire’s.”</p><p>Charlotte was taken aback because he didn’t seem to fit with the normal agents she had met.</p><p>“So he knows that you’re here? This was his plan?”</p><p>“No one knows I’m here, my lady.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Greed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It has been forever and a day since I have updated. If you’re still sticking with this story, I truly appreciate it! I’m so grateful for all readers and enjoy your insightful comments! I don’t believe in leaving cliff-hangers (looking at you, Andrew). Life has gotten in the way. In the next couple of weeks, it should slow down.<br/>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Codename Key:</p>
<p>- Fire = Sidney | Admiral = Charlotte</p>
<p>- Golden = Gould | Freedom = Fred Robinson</p>
<p>- X = Babington | Raven = Crowe</p>
<p>-Peacock = Prince Regent | W = Lady Susan | T-Town = Sanditon (Tom’s Town)</p>
<p>Mentioned: Hodges &amp; Phoenix (agents) | Eagle (boss) | Pretender (threat to Lady Susan)</p>
<p>No codename mentioned: Polly/Polyglot = Georgiana | Ciph – Otis</p>
<p>Snake = Edward</p>
<p>#UndercoverFic #SidneySpyFic @alexandreauf @allie8u</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Charlotte slowly opened her eyes, the throbbing in her head a constant reminder of what had happened. Somewhere in the midst of talking with her mysterious ally, along with Golden and Edward’s return, she’d fallen asleep. She supposed it was due to a combination of terror, stress and exhaustion. Or maybe she had passed out.</p>
<p>Yet now she found herself alone with Edward. Her ally – “Blaze,” – as they called him, and Mr. Gould were nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>Edward sauntered over to her, and Charlotte felt an involuntary shiver wash over her as a slimy smirk spread over his lips.</p>
<p>“Miss Heywood,” Edward said as he mock bowed. “You look quite good tied up in ropes.”’</p>
<p>She glared at him. She would have retorted and dearly wished she could question him, but realized that, somewhere in her state of unconsciousness, someone stuffed a gag back in her mouth. She narrowed her eyes at Edward even more. It was probably him.</p>
<p>“You make for a fine artist’s muse, Miss Heywood. Tied up, able to utter no words. A dress that is quite flattering to your unfashionable curves.”</p>
<p>He was creepy from the start. What she had mistaken has awkward flirtation upon their first acquaintance she now knew was conniving narcissism.</p>
<p>Charlotte tried wriggling on the floor, desiring to kick him. Yet she felt her ropes tug and realized that they were loose – a blessing from Blaze. And somehow she felt like this was not the opportune time to make Edward aware of that fact. Yet the lecherous toad sauntered closer, stooped in front of her, and dared to touch the bare skin on her arm.</p>
<p>“You’re so quaint…Miss Heywood. And so pure,” Edward sighed. “It’s quite a shame that you’re going to lose your freshness to such an old bloke,” He glanced at her chest and licked his lips. The dagger weighed heavy in Charlotte’s pocket. “I could, of course, help with that. Be your first. The old Blaze would probably never know. Of course, I know I’m not who you pictured for that, but unfortunately your dear Sidney Parker is quite taken.”</p>
<p>Charlotte thrashed on the floor, this time she did turn enough to where she was able to kick Edward’s ankle with the tip of her boot. He cringed briefly then chuckled, making her angrier.</p>
<p>“Now, now, Miss Heywood,” He leaned in closer, letting his fingers graze across her cheeks and nose. Charlotte attempted to turn her head, and was half tempted to let her bindings fall and reach for the dagger. Instead, Edward pulled the gag out of her mouth.</p>
<p>She was once again amazed at how dry, sore and scratchy her mouth felt.</p>
<p> “You are evil, Mr. Denham,” The emphasis of her words was drowned by the scratchiness of her throat.</p>
<p>“You don’t know the half of it, Miss Heywood,” He smiled.</p>
<p>“Why are you doing this? What is in this for you?”</p>
<p>“Seeing Sidney Parker tortured and killed, you mean?” Edward raised a brow and laughed. “Never really liked the chap. He has a mind to dampen all of his brother’s dreams.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Tom Parker? You’re doing this because of him? He would be horrified!” Surely, the Tom Parker that Charlotte knew would never willingly put his brother in harm’s way.</p>
<p>“Tom Parker is an oblivious fool, Miss Heywood,” Edward stood up, stretching himself out, before crouching down beside Charlotte again. She attempted to shrink away as much as she could. “Truth be told I do not like him and I could not care less about your Mr. Parker. It’s his friend that irritates me,” Edward closed his eyes. “The wealthy fool in possession of my dear sister.”</p>
<p>“Knowing what I know of Esther, and what I observed of Lord Babington, she can be of no one’s possession,” Charlotte reprimanded. “She’s happily married. What does any of this have to do with the Parkers?”</p>
<p>“They think I tried to kill my aunt, you know,” Edward avoided the question. “Would you believe that they were right? I poisoned her. Failed miserably.”</p>
<p>Charlotte forced the lump in her throat down, and stared warily at Edward; somewhat stunned that he had just confessed to attempted murder on Lady Denham. After witnessing what he had done with Clara, she knew he was depraved – she just didn’t realize how deep his depravity ran.</p>
<p>“Money, Miss Heywood,” He stood up again, a triumphant smile on his face. “Money makes the world what it is.”</p>
<p>“The love of money, Mr. Denham, is the root of all evil.”’</p>
<p>“Ah, some might say,” He rubbed his hands together. “But Mr. Gould was kind enough to overhear my conversation at a gambling hall…After my wretched aunt rejected me. I told him of my strong distaste of Sanditon – that pathetic town – and he offered me a deal. Plenty of wealth in exchange for revenge on Sidney Parker. I have no idea why he hates him to the degree that he does, but I’ll be damned if I miss another opportunity to gain wealth.”</p>
<p>Charlotte was seething. “That’s really all that matters to you, isn’t it? You’re willing for innocent people to lose their lives so you might have more weight in your pockets? How are you going to feel about yourself years from now, Mr. Denham? Don’t you fear that the regret of your depravity will consume you?”</p>
<p>“With my love of money, I am no better than your friend, Tom Parker. Besides, I will be travelling the Continent, living in luxury, able to afford anything and anyone that will give me all the pleasures I desire. I will have no regrets whatsoever, Miss Heywood,” His grin was triumphant.</p>
<p>“So you’re handing Mr. Parker over to the devil, so you might gain wealth?” Charlotte wriggled, sliding her bound hands over the pocket where her dagger rested. “You truly are that evil.”</p>
<p>“Happily so,” He had the audacity to shrug and grin at her. “Happily so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Sidney held onto the reigns of his stallion, he was reminded of one of the reasons he loved being an agent for the Crown. He had craved this part of it. He liked riding by the moonlight, dressed in all black, on a mission to catch a threat. A horrible person who deserved to be put away for life. He loved the speed, the chase, and knowing with confidence that he would have the satisfaction of a job well done.</p>
<p>Yet now, instead of confidence, he was filled with desperation and fear. He knew better than going into a mission with fear, but he was terrified for Charlotte. He hadn’t spoken to God in years, but he hadn’t stopped praying for her life – her purity – to be spared since he strode out of Tom’s house. He knew Golden’s way of life and the lecherous filth that surrounded him and Beecroft. It scared him how much time they had on him. So much could change in a couple of hours.</p>
<p>He was holding hope that Golden would keep her alive and contain her as bait long enough for Sidney to arrive. That was Golden’s goal, after all. His life was the endgame. And Sidney would gladly give it if it meant saving Charlotte.</p>
<p>He dug his heels into the horse, urging it to pick up speed. Sidney squinted, barely making out the outline of the port town. They were drawing close.</p>
<p>Having been trailing him, Phoenix came in beside Sidney. Babington was off to his left somewhere, hidden quite well in the shadows. Freedom had even accompanied them, but he went off on a tracking trail to distract a group gypsies. Crowe was to the right, racing through the trees. Sidney didn’t trust Golden not to have traps and other distractions along the road, so he appreciated the coverage.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, Sidney saw Babington come onto the trail up ahead of them. He pulled to a quick stop and urged Sidney and Phoenix to do the same.</p>
<p>“What’s going on, man?” Sidney tugged at the reigns of his horse, easing him to a stop.</p>
<p>“There’s a body up ahead,” Babington’s voice was grim. He turned his horse; Phoenix and Sidney following him in the direction where he’d come from.</p>
<p>“Did you recognize him?” Phoenix inquired. Babington ignored him and found Sidney’s eyes, a look of trepidation on his face.</p>
<p>“I believe it was done as a message to Fire. Though the point I’m not sure of at the moment.”</p>
<p>“A trap?” Sidney mused.</p>
<p>“A warning.”</p>
<p>Babington slowed down and Sidney caught sight of what looked like a giant log on the side of the road. He and Phoenix came to a stop beside Babington.</p>
<p>“You stay here,” He told Phoenix. “I’ll examine him.” He swung his leg over the stallion and hopped off, then walked over to where Babington stood in front of the corpse.</p>
<p>“He could not have been here long,” Babington said. Sidney noted the fresh blood pooling around the man’s head – he assumed from a gunshot wound -  and noticed there wasn’t any swelling. He was on his side, so he couldn’t make out the man’s identity right away.</p>
<p>Sidney stooped down beside the body, frowning at an object in the man’s right hand that was glistening in the moonlight. He pulled out his handkerchief and reached for the object. It was a gold coin. <em>Golden.</em></p>
<p>Sidney tilted his head so he could get a better look at the man’s face. The two black eyes and nose - that was barely hanging on by a thread - made it difficult to identify the man right away. Yet the moment Sidney noticed the infamous scar by the deceased’s chin, he knew. “Beecroft.”</p>
<p>Babington nodded. “Beecroft knew how despicable Golden is.”</p>
<p>“He’s not such a straightforward man himself,” Sidney muttered, leaving the gold coin in his hands. He pressed his palms on his thighs and stood up, an even heavier feeling of dread filling his chest.</p>
<p>“Perhaps he had a plan to provide the London office proof? Men change.”</p>
<p>“No,” Sidney shook his head, thinking about all the reasons Golden <em>wanted</em> him dead. “Not Beecroft,” Georgiana and Otis had been tracking and filing evidence against Beecroft for awhile. Sidney paced over to his horse and nodded at Phoenix. “Every moment we’re delayed is a moment Charlotte’s in danger. Let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They didn’t have long to ride before they reached the port. Crowe had obviously beat them, and left a smart trail that only agents would catch on to.</p>
<p>Sidney caught sight of a shed. No normal person would give it a second thought. It looked rickety, like no one had stepped near it in years. Yet, after tying up his horse, he noticed the track. His expert eyes found prints leading up to it. Leaves that had been pressed down. Rocks with dirt smears left by a boot.</p>
<p>With other agents checking and guarding the perimeter, Sidney carefully walked up to the shed – noticing a window. He was tall enough to easily peer into  it. Two men had their backs turned to window. He could make out Edward’s taller form and blond hair. Sidney drew in a deep breath as he realized that Golden was right in front of him. Then Sidney tried to look at the man they were speaking with. The one who had purchased Charlotte, he assumed.</p>
<p>Or maybe it was another one of Golden’s cohorts, there to guard Charlotte and destroy Sidney. He was too far in the shadows of the shed, so Sidney couldn’t see his face. He seemed on the stockier side. Sidney paid careful attention to his posture. Possibly a little on the older side too.</p>
<p>Sidney finally allowed himself to look  where he’d been longing to. He stopped himself from letting out a moan as his heart broke all the more for her. Charlotte was on the ground, a blindfold over her eyes. Her legs and hands were bound; and through the candlelight he could make out a red streak on her head.</p>
<p><em>Please be alive, Charlotte</em>. He glanced from her head then looked at the bindings on her wrists. He breathed a sigh of relief when her hand fidgeted. <em>Thank God</em>.</p>
<p>Sidney’s eyes flashed to Golden and Edward. Now he needed to draw the men out of there somehow, and get Charlotte to safety. He looked to the corner where Charlotte’s purchaser had stood only to find he wasn’t there.</p>
<p><em>Snap</em>.</p>
<p>Sidney held his breath at the sound of a twig snapping near him. He slowly turned from the window, placing his back against the rickety building. He hoped it was one of his other agents, but they were casing different spots, scouting for other traps.</p>
<p>“Your guard is down, Fire,” His first reaction to hearing a voice that did not belong to one of his agents was to pounce on the attacker. Yet the man wasn’t attacking him. He was standing in the shadows, somewhere to his right. And that voice… Sidney glanced in the direction of the phantom and a flood of relief rushed over him.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing here?” Sidney hissed.</p>
<p>“Saving your ass and the girl you should be marrying,” Rodger Lambe just barely stepped out of the shadows, his brow raised at Sidney. “Remind me to lecture you about the news of your engagement after your lives are spared.”</p>
<p>“Tom,” Sidney’s voice was gruff with the reason for his impending marriage.</p>
<p>“I don’t give a damn about your insolent brother, Fire.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you supposed to be in Antigua?”</p>
<p>“I received continuous reports about the threats against you from my daughter,” With Lambe in the shadows, Sidney felt safe enough to turn back to peer into the window of the shed. This way, he could keep an eye on Charlotte and the demons holding her captive. “You were always a step behind Golden, needing proof. So I put myself in the midst. I know the majority of his intentions. We have the proof.”</p>
<p>“He’s ready to kill her.”</p>
<p>“He’s ready to kill <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>“Why this way?” Sidney kept his voice hushed, his eyes fixed on Edward, who was gesturing wildly to Golden.</p>
<p>“Georgiana sent me the codes, his pattern. After research, I knew it was necessary to board a boat. I have been working on and off with Peacock and W in hopes to guard her too. She’s not defenseless.”</p>
<p>“I beg your pardon?”</p>
<p>“Her dress was a gift from W. Forwarded by me. Lady Elleaux fashioned a pocket into the gown. Charlotte has a dagger in there now.”</p>
<p>“Her ropes?”</p>
<p>“She can free herself in a moment’s time,” With this, Sidney felt slight relief. He knew from experience that Charlotte Heywood had a lot of fight in her. He just prayed she would have enough confidence wielding a weapon as she did lecturing him. He also prayed that she would never have to use a weapon; that he would be able to get her to safety long before she was in true jeopardy.</p>
<p>“I’m going to assume that Georgiana told you about the Beecroft investigation?” Sidney kept his voice low, Lambe nodded in response. “We found Beecroft’s body on the way here.”</p>
<p>“Golden owed him,” Sidney was curious if Lambe had been witness to Beecroft’s murder.</p>
<p>“Beecroft liked to be owed,” Sidney said. “He caught Golden cheating some of his oldest and most popular clientele who were ready to end Golden’s life. Beecroft believed in Golden’s craftiness, so he reimbursed the clients – and therefore purchased Golden’s life.”</p>
<p>“Now he thinks he’s free. One person he despises down. His sole goal is to kill you. He believes that everything has fallen into place,” Lambe said. “He has other men, Fire,” He nodded in the direction of woods. “He’s manipulated a small army of people. All he has to do is give the signal.”</p>
<p>“I have agents,” Sidney had three. Four if he could count Lambe, who he hoped was still a decent shot. Five, if Freedom ever showed up.</p>
<p>“Sidney,” Lambe took a step toward him, his face grim. “Your heart is in that shed. You have the opportunity at genuine, true love. If you make it out of here alive, marry her. And give my daughter permission to marry the one she loves as well.”</p>
<p>Sidney wanted to let his emotions win. His heart ached for Charlotte. The severity of their situation was his reality. Yet he really, really did not care for the way Rodger Lambe had phrased that statement. “When all this is said and done, you’ll give her permission yourself.”</p>
<p>“Sure son,” Lambe’s lips tilted up at the corners. “Sure.”</p>
<p>Sidney turned back to peer into the window. Reassured that Charlotte was still in place, he spun back around to whisper a plan to Lambe. He was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those of you who guessed correctly at a certain character, virtual high-five! 🙌🏻</p>
<p>I might take this and re-edit it. I had it scheduled to post this weekend and didn't want to wait any longer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all, I just wanted to mention how INCREDIBLE it is that the #SanditonSisterhood got the Kris Marshall to do a Q&amp;A. And he also agreed that Tom needs to “take a hit.”</p><p>Secondly, I am sorry. Life has gotten overwhelmingly busy. I detest stories left uncompleted; so while it may be slow, it will be complete. I also have an entire list of fanfics I want to start reading when I have time; but if you have recommendations those are appreciated too!</p><p>Thank you, as always! Your kindness and patience is not taken for granted. Xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Sidney’s first instinct was to barge into the shed, take Edward and Gould out, then make sure Charlotte was safe. Lambe had proof. Hell, they had taken Charlotte prisoner and had practically sold her. To an agent. That was enough for England to put Gould away.</p><p>Yet Lambe had warned him about Gould’s army.</p><p>Sidney caught a glimpse of Babington, who signaled to him from behind a tree. He nodded, but stopped to check on Charlotte one last time. She was still bound on the floor. Edward was standing over her. Much to Sidney’s frustration and fear, Gould was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>
  <em>He had to know. </em>
</p><p>Sidney looked down at his feet, seeing Lambe’s boot prints in front of his own. Yet the man had wiped away any trace of a trail. How he moved so quickly, especially for his age, Sidney could never guess. But with Gould out of the shed, everyone was in danger.</p><p>He longed to keep an eye on Charlotte. Yet he knew she was probably better off with Edward; and for the moment, he had to join his men in beating Gould’s army. He wondered what Gould had done to blackmail the men into being willing to fight professional agents.</p><p>Sidney reached out, running his fingers along the small windowsill, catching one last glimpse of Charlotte. Then he walked to Babington’s side. The other agent pointed out different trees in the distance, then pointed to a merchant vessel – <em>hiding places</em>. <em>Gould’s army</em>.</p><p>The sound of waves lapping against the shore disguised the sounds of them as they moved into location. He glanced at the lone merchant vessel docked, seeing the outline of a man who appeared to be holding a gun, kneeling at the bow. Sidney nodded at Babington, who slowly crept out from behind the shadow of a tree, clutching the gun in his pocket. Babington nodded at him; and pulled out his weapon, aimed and fired. It was a perfect shot, and the sound of a splash came as the man’s weapon fell into the sea.</p><p>Immediately, Sidney regretted the shot. Or the sound from it. It had alerted Gould’s army that they were there, and signaled their location to Gould.</p><p>There was more splashing in the water and rustling in the trees. Everything seemed to happen at once. Phoenix was fighting two men simultaneously. Babington swept out of Sidney’s vision and was taking aim at approaching soldiers who were also wielding guns. Crowe came out of his spying place and was locked in a fistfight.</p><p>A man who appeared to be double Sidney’s size took him from behind, knocking the pistol Sidney had pulled out of his pocket to the ground. Sidney leaned back, covering his face from the man’s punch, then spun, landing a kick to the man’s ribs. The giant smirked, took a step forward, and landed a punch to Sidney’s gut, momentarily knocking the breath out of him. The giant reared back to kick, but Sidney drew in a breath of air and flung himself to the ground, missing the kick. In the process he managed lift his legs, kicking the man’s knee and knocking him to the ground. Sidney quickly stood up before his opponent could, and swiftly kicked him in the gut – in turn, knocking the wind out of him.</p><p>Yet the man had fight. Before Sidney could check in on his agents, the man was back up and landed a punch to Sidney’s cheek. Sidney tasted copper. He didn’t stop to figure out where the blood was coming from.</p><p>He spun around, hoping to find his gun somewhere on the ground. He groaned in frustration as he saw dirt and stones. He couldn’t locate his weapon.</p><p>Distracted, the opponent took the opportunity to place his hand on Sidney’s shoulder; and Sidney recognized he intended to pop his shoulder out of joint. He twisted out of the hold, punching the man in the gut again, then landed one to his cheek, then his nose – satisfied when blood spurted everywhere. He kicked the man in his shins, and this time he did fall to the ground. Sidney stooped over him, landing one last punch to his head to knock him unconscious. Chest heaving, he pressed his palms to his knees and glanced around.</p><p>The man Crowe had been fighting was on the ground, yet another was approaching him. Babington was slowly picking one man off after another. Sidney started to move toward Phoenix, where he was still locked in a fist battle – with two different men from before.</p><p>Then he heard a crack, as if someone had stepped on a branch.</p><p>“That was quite an easy defeat of my biggest champion, Sidney Parker.” Sidney froze at the voice. So foreign yet so familiar. A slight chill ran down his spine as Richard Gould stepped into his line of vision, a snarl gracing his face.</p><p>He looked different, but he looked the same. He was the same man from all those years ago, but much more evil.</p><p>It amazed Sidney how a foolish mistake in their youth led to such different outcomes. Sidney was defending the honor of his nation. Gould’s life solely revolved around seeking revenge. On him. And now they were here.</p><p>“Steady, son,” Sidney’s eyes widened as Lambe stepped out of the shadows from behind him, a solemn look gracing his features.</p><p> “Ah, Mr. Lambe. Father of decoder for the Crown, Georgiana Lambe. I like to think of her as my pen pal,” Gould’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “You thought you had me fooled.”</p><p>“This has nothing to do with him.” Sidney clenched his fists, restraining himself from stepping forward. He was all too aware of the fact that his weapon was missing. He wondered what had happened to Lambe’s. “I’m here, Gould. You can finally get your revenge. Let the rest of these men go. Let Miss Heywood go.”</p><p>“And not see you tortured watching me…torture her?” Gould shook his head.</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare.” Sidney did step forward this time, ready and longing to stop the madman. They had proof. Why not end this now?</p><p>“I think I would,” Gould drew out his pistol before Sidney could move a muscle. Instead of turning it on Sidney though, he quickly turned it to the side and pulled the trigger. The earth seemed to stand still at the boom of the shot. The bullet whistled past Sidney’s ears, the sound raising every hair on his body. Then there was a gasp. A thud.</p><p>Sidney’s heart lurched as he looked at Rodger Lambe lying on the ground, a red stain in the middle of his forehead.</p><p>Sidney’s emotions were at war, looking at the man who taught him  to be who he was today. He longed to run to him, to weep. His heart broke for Georgina. Having lost both of his parents, Sidney knew that grief all too well.</p><p>Chest heaving, he turned his gaze to Gould and he longed to charge forward and wipe the smug look off of his face.</p><p>Yet he was without a weapon. Without a way to defend himself. For all he cared, Gould could kill him, but he had to ensure Charlotte’s safety first.</p><p>The rest of his men were off somewhere, fighting an inconsequential battle to distract; and Gould had Sidney exactly where he wanted him.</p><p>“Sidney Parker,” Gould began. “Now that he has been taken care of, why don’t we go check on your Miss Heywood? I believe Mr. Denham has been keeping her company.”</p><p>“You cannot harm her. You want vengeance. You want to torture me,” Sidney moved forward, palms up. Gould pointed the pistol at him, and started forward in the direction of Charlotte’s prison. “Talk to me. Tell me how I ruined your life. Torture me. Shoot me right now. Set fire to me, for all I care. Get your vengeance on me. Do not harm Charlotte.”</p><p>“You are helpless, Mr. Parker.” Gould flipped his gun between his hands and stepped to the shed’s door, swinging it open. “<em>Fire</em>. I have no interest in discussing anything with you. You have no say in what I do. First you lose all that you love. Then you lose your soul.” He paused, mouth lifting at the corner. “Though I already started that process for you. The burning of Sanditon has been such a gift to me.”</p><p>“You hurt my brother more than you hurt me.”</p><p>“Your brother has all of his eggs in your basket, Parker. You are his bank. Negotiator. Until I came along to feed his ego and help him save the day. No. Setting fire to Sanditon hurt you more, because it set you on course to lose your precious Miss Heywood and oblige yourself to a hell-filled marriage, in a greater debt to a woman than I have been to everyone. If I don’t kill you now, your life will be a prison.”</p><p>“You think you are god, that you could truly see the outcome of the fire?” Sidney felt an involuntary shiver run through him, and clenched his fists at the smirk that spread across Gould’s face.</p><p>“All you ever loved was money,” Sidney grit his teeth and stepped into the shed, his eyes met Edward Denham’s.</p><p>“Ah, Mr. Parker,” Sidney ignored Lady D’s nephew as the relief of finally being in the same room as Charlotte flooded through him. She was so still, on the floor. But he could see the light rise and fall of her chest. He met Edward’s eyes again, only to hear another boom of a gunshot, followed by a stunned look on Edward’s face. Edward Denham clutched his chest, gasped, then fell into a heap on the floor next to Charlotte.</p><p>“Very well,” Gould’s happy tone drew Sidney out of his stunned silence. “I had no use for him anymore.”</p><p>Sidney looked from Edward, in shock that the man was dead, back to Gould. He would stop at nothing. The man had turned to look at Edward’s body, and Sidney took that opportunity to lunge for his gun. In his goal to keep Charlotte safe, he grabbed Gould’s arm, and leaned into him, spinning him away from Edward and Charlotte. Before Gould could fight back, Sidney landed a punch across his jaw and reached for the hilt of his gun. Except Gould was just as fast as Sidney. He broke loose of Sidney’s grip, and Sidney heard another bang. Before he could check on Charlotte, Gould kicked him, and then shoved him hard against the wall of the shed. He had a triumphant grin on his face as he pointed the smoking pistol directly at Sidney’s chest.</p><p>Sidney had been in the position before. Yet this was the first time he ever trembled. Because Gould did shoot at something. And due to the haphazard nature and red mess of Charlotte’s dress, he couldn’t tell if she was bleeding or just unconscious.</p><p>He tore his gaze away from Charlotte and made eye contact with the demon in front of him. “You want to kill me. Kill me.”</p><p>“I’m not quite ready for that, Parker,” Gould said. “First I want to tell you every single reason I’m killing you before I do.”</p><p>Sidney closed his eyes in frustration, then looked at Charlotte – desperate for any sign of movement.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte felt her fingers tremble as she carefully shifted her hand to the hidden pocket of her dress. She drew in a deep – but quiet – breath as her fingers gripped the hilt of her dagger. She carefully pulled it out of her pocket, careful not to make a sound.</p><p>She bit her lip to stifle a sob, when the dampness on her skirts reached her skin. Edward’s blood. She pretended to be unconscious when Edward was guarding her. She attempted that extra when she heard Gould. Then Sidney. She could not hear Sidney, so much as she could <em>feel</em> his presence.  She knew he was there and because he was, everything would be alright.</p><p>But then the gun went off, and Edward dropped to his death. Then there was an exchange of muffled words and another shot, which terrified her to her core. Yet then there were voices again, so both Gould and Sidney were alive.</p><p>But it sounded like Sidney was ready to give up, and that’s when Charlotte knew she couldn’t wait anymore.</p><p>Blinking floaters from her eyes, she quickly scanned the room for Sidney.</p><p>Gould, fortunately, had his back to her. He had Sidney cornered. Charlotte tried to read the facial expression on his face, wishing she could be closer to him. His shirt was torn to the point that it was gaping open. His coat and outer dressings long missing. He had bruises and scrapes across his chest that appeared to be caked with blood. His jaw was bloody mixed with an unsightly shade of purple. He had the palms of his hands opened at his sides, facing Gould. Gould was waving the gun around, seeming to daunt Sidney with it. Sidney’s face was stoic, his jaw set, not revealing any emotion.</p><p>So professional.</p><p>Charlotte ignored the obscene words and threats that Gould was spewing. A list of Sidney’s sins from his youth. Like Satan at the gates of hell. He said something about revenge. Something about having Sidney right where he wanted him. His charade of the fine gentleman she had met in London was completely done. A raging demon had fully possessed the man.</p><p>Where were the rest of the agents? Surely Sidney wouldn’t have come alone.</p><p>Charlotte clutched her dagger and cautiously shimmied her wrists out of her bindings – careful that any noise she made would be drowned out by the madman’s words. All the while, she couldn’t tear her gaze from Sidney’s face.</p><p>His gaze seemed to be fixed on Gould’s gun; until suddenly his eyes flickered to hers. Charlotte bit her lip to hide an intake of breath and she nodded lightly at him. A flash of relief, along with some other emotion that warmed Charlotte, showed in his eyes before he fixated on Gould again.</p><p>She felt like that was permission enough.</p><p>Now all she had to do was ease her feet out of her bindings, stand up without being noticed, walk up behind Gould (without a sound), and stab him in the area her ally had instructed her. Simple enough.</p><p>Speaking of, where was her ally?</p><p>A soft kick and the scraping of one of her feet against the other miraculously got the ropes off of her. Charlotte stifled a groan as she slowly rolled over to her knees; grimacing as her mess of a dress rustled slightly. Every muscle in her body ached, having been on the floor for so long.</p><p>Her eyes widened looking from the back of Gould’s head to Sidney, who, prior to this, had been a little too silent for her taste. Catching onto what she was attempting to do, Sidney started speaking up to drown out the noise of her movements. Arguing, trying to reason. She stood up, and began taking the lightest steps possible; grimacing as her dress rustled with every movement.</p><p>Then: “Let Miss Heywood go. Do as you wish with me. I am utterly at your mercy.”</p><p>Charlotte’s heart leapt with a combination of fear for Sidney and love for him. Gould moved then, lifting the hand that held his gun closer to Sidney. Charlotte’s eyes met Sidney’s again. Another nod.</p><p>She leapt toward Gould. Sidney dropped down before Gould pulled the trigger, the bullet flying through the shed’s wall. He grabbed Gould around his knees, moving to pull him down – yet Gould was quick. He spun out of Sidney’s hold, pointing the gun at Sidney’s head, his finger slowly, menacingly  pulling the trigger.</p><p>Charlotte thought she heard Sidney yell at her to run. She did. Toward Gould. Time seemed to stand still as the man started pulling the trigger. Charlotte, with all her might, pushed Sidney out of the way, and aimed the dagger to the side of Gould’s neck, where the ally had showed her. She didn’t give a second thought to the gun, the booming sound as he <em>did</em> pull the trigger, or what she was doing, she just pressed down and finally flinched back as blood began to spurt everywhere.</p><p>She stepped back, chest heaving as she watched him choke, his eyes flicker. He tried to reach his arms to pull out the dagger, then…everything stopped.</p><p>Charlotte took another step black, a thousand emotions coursing through her at what she’d just done. It was like she was outside of herself, feeling the full reality of everything that had happened – yet somehow not knowing how to react. Sidney! She had to check on him.</p><p>Then, suddenly, arms enveloped her from behind and spun her around. Not able to say anything, she buried her face in his chest. He smelled like saltwater, sandalwood and…copper.</p><p>“Charlotte,” His voice was rough and he pulled her against him tighter. She noticed he was trembling too. “Thank God you are alright.” He kissed her forehead, and she reached to grab his arms to steady herself, feeling ready to collapse with relief.</p><p>Then suddenly, she didn’t.</p><p>She pulled back when she noticed out wet and unnatural his left arm felt, and then noticed the blood on her fingers. “You were shot?”</p><p>“It’s just a small graze.”</p><p>“You are hurt,” She took a small step back, regretting the feeling of being out of his arms. But she took her time to examine him. He was beyond bruised. His chest looked raw. His arm, though still covered by his shirtsleeve, was dripping blood. “Sidney, you’re horribly injured! Didn’t you come with other agents? There was a man helping me. My ally, and I don’t know-”</p><p>She felt terrified again. And angry. And-</p><p>“Charlotte,” Sidney interrupted her by pulling her back against him with his good arm. “I’ve had dozens of these, love. It’s just a graze,” He kissed her forehead again. “All that matters right now is this. You are safe now. We’re here. It’s going to be fine.”</p><p>So for a moment, a brief moment, Charlotte surrendered to her heart, letting Sidney hold her. In that moment, Sanditon didn’t matter, neither did Eliza Campion. They were in a worn down shed with two deceased – <em>horrible</em> – men. Yet in that moment, in Sidney’s arms, the world was somehow going to be alright.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>